Stolen Heart
by CloudedMindx
Summary: What happens if Dimitri says yes to Tasha? What happens if Rose moves on? What happens when Dimitri comes back and Rose realizes she could never love anyone else? All Chapters are named according to a song title that relates to that chapter. REVIEW!
1. Happy?

_**A/N: **__Hey All_

_I have so many ideas for stories I have to write them all down, because I don't wanna neglect any of my other stories, but this one just had to get started._

_So basically, it's what would happen if Dimitri took Tasha's offer?_

_Read and Review to find out!_

_DimtrixRose and AdrianxRose_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Goodbye**

"Yes." Dimitri said, making me turn around.

"What...?"

"I told her yes. Tasha. I'm-I'm going to take her offer."

_What?! How...How could he? I mean I know I told him to but really? I didn't expect him to. He was breaking my heart._

"Oh, I guess if that's what you want to do then you should do it. Fine you know it's all good go, go and, and live your life, have kids whatever and forget about _me_ you know the girl who _thought_ she loved you and who _thought_ you loved her!" I babbled I was in no way crying!

"Roza..."

"NO! You do not get to call me that name! Ever, ever again! Do you understand me?! It's Miss Hathaway to you, not that it matters; you are leaving!" I turned to storm off but he caught my hand and spun me around.

"Please," he said with so much pain and desperation it made my heart stop. "Please don't leave us like this, don't hate me."

"The only way for that to happen is if you stay, but I can see you aren't going to so," I pulled my hand from his and stepped back. "I guess this is it, Goodbye Dimitri, hope you have a happy life and I might see you again, but I hope I don't."

"Rose, I am sorry but it's for the best."

"Right, breaking my heart is for the best."

"No, I don't want you in pain."

"You're breaking my heart, that's the worse pain there is and you are the only one who could cause it." Then I turned and ran for my room.

I didn't want to be alone—I mean I didn't want people over here comforting me, asking what was wrong I just wanted some 'company'.

I grabbed my CD player, picked a random CD and pressed play, and wouldn't ya know it _Happy by Leona Lewis_ comes on. How annoyingly accurate.

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

Oh, yeah was that accurate.

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge__  
__my feet run out of ground__  
__I gotta find my place__  
__I wanna hear my sound__  
__don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_I just want to be_

_Happy._

The only way for me to be happy is if Dimitri came through my door, swung me in his arms and kissed me telling me how much he loved me and that he could never leave me.

_Knock! Knock!_ Could it be...?

I jumped from the bed, turned the CD player off and ran to the door. I opened it with a huge smile on my face to see...

...Adrian. My smile quickly disappeared.

He looked at me and stepped into my room closing the door and then wrapped his arms around me and murmured "I heard...I'm so sorry little dhampir" and then I broke down.

I cried for pain, I cried for heartache, I cried for loss, I cried for losing a friend, I cried; thinking of everything Dimitri and I could have done and most of all I cried for love, because at the end of it all love can destroy us all.

I don't know how long we stood there before Adrian pulled me to my bed and laid me down on top of it. He turned to leave, a look of grief and pain on his face.

"Wait," my voice came out as a croak, "St-Stay-Stay here, with me, please I just, I just don't want to be alone."

He smiled sadly at me then walked over to the bed and lay down beside me, putting my head on his chest and kissing my hair.

"It'll be alright Rose, I'm here, Lissa's here and even Christian is here." He said while still kissing my hair.

After a while sleep finally took me into a sweet slumber that was free of love and love's lost.

* * *

_Lyrics to happy;_

_[Verse 1:]__  
__Someone once told me that you have to choose__  
__What you win or lose__  
__You can't have everything__  
__Don't you take chances__  
__Might feel the pain__  
__Don't you love in vain__  
__Cause love won't set you free__  
__I can't stand by the side__  
__And watch this life pass me by__  
__So unhappy__  
__But safe as could be___

_[Chorus:]__  
__So what if it hurts me?__  
__So what if I break down?__  
__So what if this world just throws me off the edge__  
__My feet run out of ground__  
__I gotta find my place__  
__I wanna hear my sound__  
__Don't care about all the pain in front of me__  
__Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah__  
__Just wanna be happy, yeah___

_[Verse 2:]__  
__Holding on tightly__  
__Just can't let it go__  
__Just trying to play my role__  
__Slowly disappear, ohh__  
__But all these days, they feel like they're the same__  
__Just different faces, different names__  
__Get me out of here__  
__I can't stand by your side, ohh no__  
__And watch this life pass me by, pass me by___

_[Chorus:]__  
__So what if it hurts me?__  
__So what if I break down?__  
__So what if this world just throws me off the edge__  
__My feet run out of ground__  
__I gotta find my place__  
__I wanna hear my sound__  
__Don't care about all the pain in front of me__  
__Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh___

_[Bridge:]__  
__So any turns that I can't see,__  
__like I'm a stranger on this road__  
__But don't say victim__  
__Don't say anything___

_[Chorus:]__  
__So what if it hurts me?__  
__So what if I break down?__  
__So what if this world just throws me off the edge__  
__My feet run out of ground__  
__I gotta find my place__  
__I wanna hear my sound__  
__Don't care about all the pain in front of me___

_[Outro:]__  
__I just wanna be happy__  
__Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy__  
__I just wanna be, ohh__  
__I just wanna be happy__  
__Ohh, happy_

* * *

_  
_

_Short I know but it's only the beginning I've got some big plans for this _

_If I don't update soon sorry but I'm in my final year of school (jumps around wishing it would hurry up)_

_And I am still concentrating on writing Spirit Bound; The Return and Taken_

_Hope you enjoyed this._

_Xoxo_

_REVIEW!_


	2. Almost Lover

_**A/N: **__Hey all!_

_I just wanted to thank those people who reviewed chapter 1; thank you so much your opinions are always helpful and inspiring._

_And there will be a few twists and turns in this and don't worry those DimkaxRoza Fans our favourite Russian will be back in a few more chapters _

_For now enjoy the story_

_And suggestions are always welcome_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Broken**

I woke up looking into Adrian's face. He must have stayed the night—well day.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He didn't even snore. I hated snorers! Well mainly the extremely loud snoring that keeps you up all night.

Then yesterday's events crashed into me and I couldn't help the sob that broke through my lips causing Adrian to wake up.

"What is it little dhampir?" He asked kindly.

I just shook my head at him and got out of bed. Adrian sat up immediately, watching me through worried eyes.

I was grateful that he stayed; his presence seemed to calm me down and numb the pain in my chest from my heart being stripped of love. I looked over at him and smiled. I knew he had feelings for me, whether they were based on only lust or more I didn't care. I walked up to where he was now sitting on the edge of my bed and hugged him. It took him a few milliseconds to respond and then his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you for staying, you have no idea how much it helped." I whispered my lips right next to his ear.

"Anytime Rose, anytime." Adrian responded and then lightly kissed my cheek. I pulled back and looked into his emerald green eyes. _Beautiful_ I thought. Adrian started to lean forward just as I did and then we both jumped as someone banged on my door.

Sighing, I walked to my door to open it. Lissa was standing there with a smile, but through the bond her feelings were slightly sad.

"Hey Liss what's up?" I asked casually.

"I just came to let you know that I'm going down to Tasha's cabin to say goodbye to her and Dimitri, did you want to come too?" _Dimitri_...

"Sure, just let me get some shoes and a jacket." I said about to close the door when she asked; "Do you know where Adrian is?"

I looked at him and he looked as if he didn't care what I said so I decided not to lie. "Yeah, he's here. He actually spent the night with me."

Lissa's eyes grew impossibly wide. "Really?" She asked, but she didn't want to pry just yet but I knew I would be interrogated later.

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes okay?"

"Sure; hurry Rose." And with that she spun around and walked out.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Adrian asked as I slipped on a pair of sneakers and my black zip-up hoddie.

"After what you witnessed last night, do you really have to ask?" I said barely above a whisper.

"I guess not." He said holding the door open for me.

Adrian and I walked out of the dhampir dorms; I still didn't know how he got in and out, well he does have that super compulsion of his.

Christian was with Lissa and his eyes widened slightly when he saw that Adrian and I were walking out together. But I knew Lissa had told him he just wanted to see it to believe it. Luckily he didn't ask questions or make stupid sarcastic comments. _That can't be good. _Then it hit me as obvious as to why Christian wasn't being his usual snarky self; his aunt—the woman who had raised him since has parents had turned Strigoi and were then killed—was leaving.

We walked in silence to the cabin. Christian and Lissa walked ahead of Adrian and me. Adrian kept whispering calming and thoughtful words into my ear, but they became less clear as we reached the door. The door that would forever hold the remains of my heart.

"Lissa, Christian, Rose, Adrian! So glad you could make it to say goodbye." _Shut the fuck up you dumb fucking slut! Your taking the only person I ever loved and ever will love away from me and you're happy?! You stupid old scarred hag! _I felt like screeching those words as a response to her cheery welcome. Adrian must have seen that in my eyes because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it to get me to look at him and he shook his head, letting my hand fall back to my side.

Tasha ushered us all in and I saw Dimitri sitting on a two person _love seat_ and my eyes narrowed. _That fucking prick never cared about me!_

"I'm actually going to miss this place." Tasha said, looking around the cabin.

"Yeah, it seems real homey." I said; heavy on the sarcasm.

Tasha looked at me and smiled sadly and then walked over to sit with Dimitri; entwining her fingers with his._ Bitch!!!!_

I looked up and saw Tasha throw me a smug _aren't-you-a-little-jealous-bitch _look. _She knows, she fucking knows!!_

Christian and Lissa sat on a single seat; her on his lap. And Adrian and I took the second lounge, Dimitri was looking at me longingly and he shot Adrian a few _touch-her-and-die_ looks. No fucking way was he getting away with that. He could leave me to be with someone else and I couldn't move on?! No freaking way!

I placed my hand on Adrian's thigh and rubbed down to his knee and back. He looked down at me; confused, and I gave him my man eating smile. He clearly got the message and with that and wrapped his arm around my waist. Dimitri's eyes were slits. Lissa and Christian disbelieving and Tasha Smug and triumphant.

"My, my how long has this being going on?" she asked and then mimicked my hand that was on Adrian's thigh; putting her own on Dimitri's. _Whore!!!!!_

I snapped. "Don't see how it's your business." I replied coldly.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled throwing me a warning.

"Its fine Lissa," Tasha said throwing Lissa a warm smile. "I really should think before I speak."

"No you should think before you fuck with me." I said so menacingly I saw her tremble a little.

"Rose that's enough your acting like an idiotic child!" Dimitri yelled getting angry.

I got even. "A child huh? You didn't think I was a child when you tore my dress off the night of the dance. Or when you had your tongue down my throat." I replied giving him a cold smile.

I could sense everyone else was frozen with shock and some with anger.

"Rose..." Dimitri said through gritted teeth.

"Do you deny it?" I asked, challenging him.

He just looked at me with pain and longing in his eyes.

"Rose what's going on here?" Lissa finally chimed in.

"Isn't it obvious? Guardian Belikov and I had a steamy forbidden love going on, but now he's going away to guard Tasha while receiving fringe benefits." I replied I was standing now, looking straight into Lissa's eyes so she knew I wasn't lying.

"Guarding Tasha?" Lissa asked confused. Okay really wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, he is leaving Liss." I stated.

"But you," she said pointing at Tasha and getting angry. "You said he was just visiting you, you never said he was going to guard you."

"Lissa, you must have misunderstood me." Tasha replied calmly.

"No! You, you lied to me! How dare you! I mean sure you taking my guardian from me is one thing but you putting Rose through this is an entirely different subject! You have no right. And you," She pointed to Dimitri now. "I thought you loved Rose! I see the way you look at her, and now you're leaving her. You stupid arse!" Lissa said walking to my side.

"Lissa, I don't appreciate you talking to my aunt like that." Christian said glaring at her.

"Well if she wasn't such a stupid bitch I would be nicer!" she retorted. _She was giving him up for me?_

"Lissa..."

"No Christian! That's it, you made your choice you and I won't see each other anymore." She sounded sure and final but through the bond she was crying and her heart was breaking, but she didn't blame me. She blamed Tasha. "C'mon Rose lets go." She said gripping my wrist.

"Don't forget me." Adrian said coming to stand by my side. Then he wiped a hand across my cheek. I was crying. Well duh! I was standing here with my heart getting cut away piece by piece.

"Roza..." Dimitri said stepping forward.

"Don't," I whispered through the pain. "Don't say anything. Just forget everything we ever had and don't come back." Then I turned and walked out, with my best friend and Adrian by my side. I slammed the cabin door shut and along with that I slammed away my heart, leaving it with him.

* * *

_Lissa gets feisty!_

_And Rose gets even!_

_But does Adrian get the girl?_

_And sorry to those of you who like Tasha_

_Review and you'll see hehe (:_

_So really what did you think?_

_I know it's odd and Lissa would probably never say that but hey my story my rules._

_It will get better and chapters will get longer just hang in there!_

_xoxo_


	3. I've Cried Enough

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Not going to write too much here because I know you all just want to find out what happens._

_So the usual; Suggestions are welcome and Please Review!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Empty**

_Three days._

That's what I told myself when I woke up.

It had been three days since Dimitri had left me. And things went from bad to worse.

_**Flashback**_

"_Roza, open up!" _

_I jumped from my bed with a massive smile on my face. Dimitri had come back!_

_I opened my door, expecting to be smothered with kisses and pulled towards him, but what I saw in front of me was something I wasn't going to forget._

_Dimitri looked down; Fury, disappointment, longing, pain, annoyance and a tiny bit of hatred was evident on his face. Something I never thought he was capable of looking at me with. But whether it was pointed at me or not, I didn't know. All I knew was in that moment Dimitri hadn't come back for me and my face fell. I saw Dimitri's eyes flash with an emotion that was gone too fast, he regained his composure._

"_What is the matter with you!? You stupid little girl!" Dimitri's tone was as cold and emotionless as his face had turned when he spoke. I was taken aback._

"_I...I...What the hell are you talking about?!" Like it always did when I was upset, my temper flared._

"_Oh, that's proof of your maturity! I cannot believe you just said all of that to Tasha! She hasn't stopped crying since you left!" Oh fuck off! He was defending her!!!_

_I was outraged. "Excuse me! I only said that because of the looks__** she**__ was giving __**me**__! She knew what she was doing when she asked you to guard her!"_

"_And what was that?"_

"_Taking you from me! She knows I love you and that's why she is doing this!"_

"_Why? Even if she did know, why would she do this!?" I saw a little bit of that emotion again when I said '__**I love you'.**_

"_Because I'm a threat! Because of the way you look at me! She knows that you would have stayed if I had asked so she used that against me!"_

_He scoffed. "You're delusional! Tasha isn't hateful, you just imagined these 'looks' because I decided to move on with my life," he paused, looking away then when he looked back at me I could see tears ringing his eyes. "You and I can never be Rose! Don't you get it? I'm moving on with my life and I don't need you to ruin it!"_

_I could feel my heart crumble in on its self, and I would soon join it. "How can you say I ruined your life?" my voice broke._

"_Because if it wasn't for you Rose, I wouldn't have accepted her offer. I could have stayed and guarded the princess, who needs me alot more than Tasha does, but I don't regret what we shared Rose, I never will, there will always be a place for you in my heart but it's time for me to let it go and get on with my life." He had tears coming down his cheeks; he cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead then said; _"_Я буду любить тебя и только тебя навсегда. Она не может измениться, как я чувствую о вас. Но вы должны прожить свою жизнь без меня, до свидания, я буду вечно тебя люблю мою Розу_." _And then he turned and walked out of my life, forever._

_**End of Flashback**_

That memory always hit hard. Especially in the numb hole where my heart once lived. All I could do was be happy that Lissa hadn't turned away from me, neither had Adrian, because without them life would surely be over.

With nothing else to do I got out of bed to get ready for breakfast and then classes. It was the novice's last day of classes before field experience started on Monday. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait to see who they were going to get. I on the other hand already knew as I was going to be her guardian, Lissa would obviously be who I would receive for the field experience. Everyone else knew it too.

I slipped on some black jeans and a purple tank top; now that Dimitri was gone Alberta decided I was ahead enough to not need extra training sessions.

_Dimitri..._

Every time I thought his name the ache in my chest increased. I had told Lissa and Adrian about it yesterday, no need for secrets when they were the only people I had left. Lissa tried to heal my chest but I told her it was useless, a heart as broken as mine was irreparable.

I made my way to breakfast, seeing Lissa and Adrian already sitting at our usual spot, I grabbed a tray to get some food.

I was just walking to where they kept the muffins when I bumped the person in front of me. I looked up to apologize and bit my tongue. Icy blue eyes stared back at me, Christian. Lissa hadn't spoken to him since that day, Adrian never really spoke to him anyway, and I couldn't care less about what happened to him.

"What do you want?" His voice was so filled with hate that it reminded me of my 'goodbye' with Dimitri.

"Nothing from you that's for sure." I said back, grabbing the last butterscotch muffin and a bottle of orange juice, I moved out of the line and sat next to Adrian.

Our relationship had seriously developed. Everyone thought we were dating, and I didn't care, let them think it, Adrian was just comforting me and he knew it. It's not like we were a couple or acted like one, but it kept people off my back knowing I was dating a powerful Ivashkov.

"Hey little dhampir." Adrian greeted, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. I think he had too much fun playing this _role._

Lissa shot a little stab of jealousy at that greeting. I just looked at her and grinned, she grinned back but it seemed forced.

I knew Lissa was upset about losing Christian, but I had told her that I didn't care if she went back to him. She always just shook her head and said _"No way! You mean more to me than anyone, and he made his choice too."_ That was Lissa for you.

"So Liss excited? Just today left!" I knew she was as excited as I was at the fact that after today, the weekend and the next six weeks after we would be always be together.

She grinned, a genuine one this time, in my direction. "Totally! It'll be like when we ran away for two years, except actual Strigoi attacks and other guardians...you know what it'll be nothing like that, forget I even opened my mouth." Adrian and I just laughed at her. Then we all got up to go to class—or in Adrian's case go to his room. But before he left he gave me a slight peck on the lips, grinned and walked away. I ended up walking to my first class with a stupid smile on my face.

* * *

"Hello there, couldn't resist me huh?" Adrian said when he opened the door to his room.

I had gone to see him after dinner to talk about our '_relationship_'.

"Adrian we need to talk." I said stepping into his room and sitting on the edge of his bed. Adrian pulled over a comfy looking seat and sat across from me, taking my hands in his.

"What is it Rose?" He asked serious.

"Look, you know I appreciate you being here for me. After Di-" I cut myself off; I couldn't say his name out loud. "After _he_ left, I was a wreck, I still am. I'm broken, beyond any repair, my heart still beats but it doesn't feel, I'm numb inside and out, my soul is damaged beyond anything. I'm empty, and though I have you and Lissa, neither of you can help fill that void, that emptiness that he left behind." I felt moisture on my cheeks. _Terrific_. I usually cried when everyone else was sleeping.

"How do you know that Rose? How do you know someone can't fill that, unless you give someone a chance? Unless you give me a chance." He said that so sweetly that I thought I'd have s sugar rush. He leaned forward, lips inches from mine.

"Adrian," I said in a breath. "I can't love anyone else."

"But you can move on with someone else."

"No, it'll always be him, if I'm with you I'll be thinking of him, if we kiss or touch or even—" I stopped when his mouth was suddenly on mine. His lips were soft and sweet.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

There was no wild passion there; no complete lustfulness that said he only wanted one thing. And I was relieved; I would hate it if Adrian only wanted that one thing from me.

I cupped his face and brought his lips back to mine. I didn't pull away in disgust that this was someone other than the man I loved. No, this kiss was sweet, the way a first kiss should be like.

We both pulled back and he leant his forehead against mine. "See that wasn't so bad." He said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, it was almost enjoyable." I said teasing.

His lips went up in a cocky smile and then his lips were in mine again.

I loved Dimitri and I always will, but he was with Tasha now, he choose her over me and had moved on with her.

Now it was time for me to do the same, move on and I was. I was moving on.

With Adrian.

* * *

_DW all chapters will eventually get longer._

_And there will be no court drama as of yet, I just get annoyed writing it._

_So to find out what happens with Rose and Adrian, Lissa and Christian, Dimitri and Tasha and all the others we love._

_Press the green button and tell me what you think _

_**Translation**_

**Я буду любить тебя и только тебя навсегда. Она не может измениться, как я чувствую о вас. Но вы должны прожить свою жизнь без меня, до свидания, я буду вечно тебя люблю мою Розу = _I will love you and only you forever. __She can not change how I feel about you. __But you have to live your life without me, goodbye, I'll always love you my Roza._**

_xoxo_


	4. Near to you

_**A/N: **__Hey All_

_TYSM for all of the wonderful reviews I have received for this story and I really hope that in the end you all aren't disappointed._

_WARNING THERE IS SELF HARM (CUTTING) IN THIS CHAPTER AND IF THAT OFFENDS ANYONE PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER AS I DON'T WANT NEGATIVE REVIEWS COMPLAINING WHAT I HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU ABOUT!_

_Well onward we shall go (I sound like an old explorer) and to all of those who are dying to know when our beloved Russian will return. Be patient! I promise you he will be back. So here we go (:_

_Ps: All of the chapters are now named according to a song that relates to said chapter. _

_Happy By Leona Lewis_

_Almost Lover By A Fine Frenzy_

_I've Cried Enough By Lara Fabian_

_This Chapter's song is __**Near to you by a Fine Frenzy**__ and from now on the lyrics to that song can be found at the end of each chapter_

_Reviewing makes me type faster (:_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Near To You**

Kissing Adrian was better than I imagined. I mean it was no Dimitri kiss but it was something. I mean I had made out with alot of guys—emphasis on the lot—and this shouldn't be any different, I had already found my one true love but that went down the toilet so I shouldn't feel anything remotely close to what I was feeling, but I felt it and it felt good.

"Rose I think we should slow down; even though I _really_ don't want too." Adrian said against my lips.

I sighed. "I don't want to either, but we should." I was still in pain and Adrian could only do so much. I would never be whole again.

"Well your field experience in 3 days." Adrian said, trying at a regular conversation; I couldn't stop staring at his lips.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled unintelligibly.

"Rose, I know I am amazingly sexy but you can look at me." Adrian said in a cocky tone.

"You're so conceited." I said back to him.

"And yet you have your tongue down my throat."

"Well keep that attitude up and it may never happen again." I playfully glared at him.

He smirked at me. "I highly doubt that Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Well then you are as dumb as you look Adrian Ivashkov." And with that I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down on top of me once more.

Adrian groaned a kind of defeated groan and responded to my kiss. Our tongues were dancing a familiar dance and they didn't want to stop.

I sighed and pulled back. "Curfew Adrian, I really need to get going." Then I pecked his lips again and stood up; he followed wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Okay," he said kissing my cheek. "But_ kiss_ Promise_ kiss_ you'll_ kiss _spend _kiss_ tomorrow_ kiss_ with_ kiss_ me."

"I do have to spend time with Lissa too ya know." I said and then kissed his chin.

"Oh I know, just as long as I'm in the same place as you its fine." Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Sweet dreams little dhampir." He released my hand.

"Don't even think of going into my dreams tonight or else I will re think spending the day with you."

"I wouldn't dream of it...no pun intended." He said with a quick smirk; I scowled and rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help the stupid grin that appeared on my face as he bent down and brushed his lips lightly across my cheek bone. "If you need me in your dreams, just call on me." he whispered; I turned and walked to my dorm with a genuine happy smile.

It was the first time in three days I had smiled like this and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

I was 99.9% sure I was dreaming.

I was standing in the gym, wearing some tight black pants and a black sports bra; my hair was up in a messy bun.

Then _he_ walked in and I knew it was a dream.

"Rose, its time." He said with his slight Russian accent.

"Time?" I asked confused.

He smiled the smile that I lived for. "To train." He said like it was obvious, when really it was.

I grinned. "You mean it's time for one of us to get our asses kicked?"

"No, it's time for _you_ to get _your_ cute little butt kicked." He said, grinning and chuckling to himself.

_Cute little butt? _I giggled and walked over to the other end of the mat, shaking my cute little butt on the way.

"Roza that was very distracting." His gaze locked with mine and I'm sure our desire reflected one another. _This is gonna be fun..._

I lunged at Dimitri; he was surprised by my sudden assault that he barely had time to defend himself when I crashed down on top of him, straddling his hips. He groaned, but not from pain more from desire.

But instead of attempting to throw me off or defend himself he moved his hand to my hair and tugged me down so that our lips met. _How I missed his kisses_...that's when reality snapped back into place.

"I love you Roza, I'll never leave you." Dimitri said between kisses.

_But you already have..._

"You are my one and only."

_No! You moved on with Tasha..._

"I won't ever let you go."

_But you did and now I'm with Adrian..._

_ADRIAN!!!_

"No! You left me!" I yelled jumping off of him; he stood up almost immediately.

"Roza, what do you mean, I'm here as I have always been."

"No! You left to be with that Strigoi wannabe whore! She is who you choose not me! And I moved onto to someone else!"

"Who?!" Dimitri barked; a look of white hot rage passing in his eyes.

"Adrian!" I yelled.

"What?! Him?! You want to be with him?! That's a sure fire way to becoming a blood whore!"

I gasped, and saw that Dimitri instantly regretted what he had just said.

"Roza I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"No! You want a blood whore?! I'll give you a blood whore!" And then in the loudest voice I could muster I screamed. "ADRIAN!" And then everything went black.

"Wake up little dhampir." Adrian said from beside me; he was in my room. _What, did he have a key?_

"Adrian...?"

"Shhh we'll talk later, for now sleep and I'll make sure you dream only sweet things." He took a spot next to me. Lying down and placing my head on his chest.

"Adrian..." I started to say but I was out before I even finished.

* * *

That dream hit me hard. It was how I had always wanted it to be between me and Dimitri, but it was never to be. That future was dead to me, the only one I had left was to guard Lissa and never fall in love again because I could never love again.

Adrian had already left to find Lissa and tell her I would meet up with her later, I was in no mood to see her right now.

I looked around my room; sitting up from my bed. I decided I should have a shower and I headed for my bathroom.

But instead of getting ready for my shower I opened my cabinet and had a look inside and found something I didn't know I had in there.

A razor blade.

It looked so innocent, so fragile, but it also looked like a release, a way out of the pain a way to forget about the whole in my heart.

I took the blade in my fingers and held it to my wrist, pressing down and making a perfect ribbon which instantly sprouted blood.

The pain was enough to distract me as was the amount of blood flowing. I grabbed a hand towel and held it to my wrist until the bleeding stopped.

There was no going back now, this was only the beginning and there was no end in sight.

I was cut.

* * *

_Wow, who'd of thought?_

_I know this is out of character for Rose, but she believes that she has nothing left, her heart beats but she can't feel it all she feels is emptiness._

_Sorry if you didn't agree with that but again I say my story my rules and DW Rose won't be doing that for much longer anyway only like once more I promise._

_Anyway please review because it really helps when typing and as of Thursday I have no more exams and as of Friday o have no more school til January, hopefully I will do alot of writing and get something finished._

_Spirit Bound: The return only has like 10-12 chapters to go._

_Okay suggestions welcome and please review_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Lyrics**

_He and I had something beautiful__  
__But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last__  
__I loved him so but I let him go__  
__'Cause I knew he'd never love me back___

_Such pain as this__  
__Shouldn't have to be experienced__  
__I'm still reeling from the loss,__  
__Still a little bit delirious___

_Near to you, I am healing__  
__But it's taking so long__  
__'Cause though he's gone__  
__And you are wonderful__  
__It's hard to move on__  
__Yet, I'm better near to you.___

_You and I have something different__  
__And I'm enjoying it cautiously__  
__I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard__  
__To get back to who I used to be___

_He's disappearing__  
__Fading suddenly__  
__I'm so close to being yours__  
__Won't you stay with me__  
__Please___

_Near to you, I am healing__  
__But it's taking so long__  
__'Cause though he's gone__  
__And you are wonderful__  
__It's hard to move on__  
__Yet, I'm better near to you.___

_I only know that I am__  
__Better where you are__  
__I only know that I am__  
__Better where you are__  
__I only know that I belong__  
__Where you are___

_Near to you, I am healing__  
__But it's taking so long__  
__Though he's gone__  
__And you are wonderful__  
__It's hard to move on___

_Near to you, I am healing__  
__But it's taking so long__  
__'Cause though he's gone__  
__And you are wonderful__  
__It's hard to move on__  
__Yet, I'm better near to you.___

_Yet, I'm better near to you._


	5. Cut

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Yes I know and I am sorry for not updating sooner but school is officially over for 2009 so now I will have more time._

_So to recap; Dimitri is now Tasha's guardian, Lissa broke up with Christian, Adrian and Rose are an item and Rose had become depressed and cut herself._

_Now I know alot of you thought that was out of character but it is important and she only does it once more._

_Hence the song for this chapter; Cut by Plumb_

_So here we go._

_Read and Review!!_

* * *

**5. Cut**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh," I groaned as my alarm went off. Then I instantly hoped out of bed remembering that today was the start of field experience.

_Whoop! 6 weeks of just Lissa and me and of course the occasional moment with Adrian._

Adrian and I are a hot topic of gossip at St. Vladimir's. Him being the Queen's great nephew and me being a future blood whore—well according to everyone _but me_.

When I was ready I walked to the commons to meet Adrian and Lissa who were going to accompany me to the field experience announcement day thingy; Moroi were welcome.

"Excited?!" Lissa squeaked as I came into her view.

"Very" I responded, walking up to Adrian and giving him a light kiss in which he eagerly returned. When we broke apart he grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine as we made our way to the gym where charges for the novices were to be announced. When we walked in Adrian tensed, Lissa practically went into shock and I just about ran to find that razor blade again—though I have only used it once.

Standing in front of us with wide eyes was Dimitri Belikov, his arm wrapped around Tasha Ozera's waist with Christian Ozera next to her. _He had left 5 days ago!! Why was he here?!_ Then I felt recognition and guilt come through the bond at the same time that I felt Lissa grab my wrist to spin me around. Once I was out of his penetrating stare I was able to move.

"Rose I'm so sorry I completely forgot." Lissa said sounding and looking guilty.

"Forgot what?" I asked my voice barely audible.

"That Christian told me his aunt would be back to see who was going to be assigned to him—if anyone."

"What?!" I whisper yelled at my best friend and then I instantly calmed myself. "Don't worry about it Lissa I was bound to see him again one day. It was just sooner than I thought."

"And it still hurts." Adrian added; he now had his arm around my waist protectively.

"It won't ever stop hurting Adrian but I have to deal and right now I have to go and sit with the other novices. I'll see you two later." I quickly hugged Lissa and lightly kissed Adrian. I walked away from them, unable to avoid Tasha, Christian and Dimitri. _I think she did that in purpose. Bitch!!_

"You look well Rose." The hag said her hand in Dimitri's.

"Wish I could say the same but that would be a lie." I smirked at her and looked up to the other novices and saw Eddie Castile, who was waving at me to come and sit by him. I waved back before I turned to Tasha again; she had on that smug grin that made me want to kill her. "Sorry I really have to go." I said bumping her shoulder—hard—as I walked past to sit with Eddie.

"This is awesome, isn't it?" Eddie asked before I was even next to him.

"Hell yes it's awesome" I responded trying to sound as excited and enthusiastic as he did and failed miserably.

"Well at least you know who you are getting. What if I get someone bad? What if I get Zeklos?" He shuddered at the thought.

I giggled a little. "Well if you do you have an excuse to hurt him."

He raised a brow at me._ Damn! Why couldn't I do that?!_ "What do you mean Rose?"

"Well you could say something like 'I thought I saw something'_ after_ you push him down some stairs or slam him into a wall." I grinned at him.

He laughed. "Nice one, glad I have an evil mastermind like you around."

We turned our attention to the podium where Guardian Alto was now standing, jabbering on about stuff we already knew. I tuned out and when I shifted my gaze my eyes immediately locked with a pair of deep brown ones. I stiffened slightly at the fact that he was watching me. His eyes softened as I looked back at him but then I saw another set of eyes out of the corner of mine. A piercing blue colour. I unstiffened and turned my gaze back to Stan, not before I saw the murderous gaze those blue eyes shot me.

After what felt like forever they finally started announcing the Novice's and their charges.

"Oh god, I hope I got someone good."

"Don't worry, Dean got stuck with Jesse." I said trying to get him to relax.

"There is still Ralf."

I laughed.

"Edison Castile." Alberta said; having both Eddie and me looking up. She met our gazes, looking at me warily. I didn't know why until she said the next name. "Vasilisa Dragomir."

_WHAT!? WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!!!!? BITCH IS GOING DOWN!!_ Eddie got up looking at me in confusion. He walked up to the podium and was handed a package containing Lissa's history, her schedule and a practice stake.

A few more names were called before Alberta reached me. "Rosemarie Hathaway," She was looking at me in a way that said I was in no way going to like what I heard. "Christian Ozera."

_FUCK OFF!!_ I started shaking but someone nudged me and I got up on shaky legs and walked to Alberta. She handed me my pack and then spoke. "I know you are angry but please just go with it. I know you two aren't on speaking terms but the only way for you to avoid this is if you refuse and therefore give up graduating." I nodded and stepped off the podium. I looked up to see Adrian and Lissa looking at me with concern and hope.

I shook my head at them and headed to where Christian, Tasha and Dimitri were standing.

"Well, well, look who's here." Christian said, just being his usual snarky self.

"Look I don't like you and you don't like me but we're stuck like this so why don't you just shut the fuck up and not piss me off because it might be worth not graduating just to beat you unconscious." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine by me." Christian responded narrowing his eyes. "Just so long as Ivashkov doesn't think he can sneak up into my room for a midnight rendezvous with you."

I waggled my eyebrows at him. "Well too bad you'll just have to deal with it."

I saw Dimitri from the corner of my eye but I couldn't register what I saw on his face.

"I hate to interrupt," Alberta interrupted. "But two of you have classes to get too and two of you have a jet to catch." She narrowed her eyes at Tasha slightly. _Team Alberta!!_

"Very well, call me if _it_ gets on your nerves." Tasha said hugging Christian.

"I hope you are not referring to Miss Hathaway as an it, because if you are you will have more than me to deal with." Alberta said coldly.

"What the slut and the man whore? I'm scared now." Tasha rolled her eyes and I looked at Dimitri smugly.

"Not hateful huh?" I asked him and he just looked at me apologetically and sadly.

"Don't speak to him whore!" Tasha yelled.

"Whore? I think I prefer that to a Strigoi wannabe!" I yelled back at her.

"Miss Hathaway, Mr Ozera, it's time for class." And with that Alberta turned and walked away.

"You heard her dickhead. Move it!" I yelled at Christian.

He looked pissed. "Call her that again and I won't hesitate in burning you up." He said to me, his voice as cold and pointed as an icicle.

"What? Now I can't be honest? That sucks!" I smirked turning around and walking to the doors waiting for Christian to move his stupid ass.

"Let's go." He said when he finally made his way towards me.

We walked in silence to his first hour class. We were nearly there when he spoke. "Look Rose neither of us like each other but we have to try and get along so I'm going to say something nice to you and you say something nice back okay?" he didn't wait for an answer, he knew what it would be. "I'm glad I got you for this, I may not like to admit it but you are probably the best novice in this school." Then he looked at me expectantly.

"Sometimes your eyes are pretty."

He rolled his eyes and I think we both knew we weren't going to get along anytime soon.

* * *

"Well this sucks!" Adrian said that night as he visited my dreams.

"You're telling me." I retorted.

This time we were in a beautiful garden and I was wearing a short, fitting red dress. Adrian was wearing some black jeans and a red shirt; holding a rose.

"Please tell me that isn't for me?" I asked staring at the rose meaningfully.

"Not anymore." He said throwing it away and giving me a lazy grin.

"Good." Then I ran up to his outstretched arms and he caught me; spinning me around and lifting me up at the same time, then kissing me so passionately I thought I would melt.

His kisses could do so many things to me. _But they weren't Dimitri's_ that stupid head voice said.

I sighed and flopped onto the ground, my hands entwined together, sitting just above my abdomen.

"What's wrong little dhampir?" Adrian asked flopping down next to me.

"You have to ask? You saw him."

"I saw, and I saw you." He hesitated before adding. "You still love him, don't you?" he sounded pained as if the answer would make or break him.

"I do and I probably always will, but I am trying to move on and I do have feelings for you Adrian but I need time to be able to give myself to someone, I mean fully give myself. Heart, body and soul. I just need time."

He sighed. "I understand that, and I hope that one day you are able to give yourself to someone, and I can't tell you how much I wish that _I _was that someone."

I smiled before lifting myself up on one elbow to face him. "You might be, only time can tell."

"Then time is what I will give you." He kissed me on the tip of my nose, a loving, intimate gesture.

But even Adrian couldn't help the black abyss my heart had become.

"Look, I really don't want you to, but you need to leave me to dream alone. I can't be distracted in case someone attacks Christian no matter how much I don't care." I said standing up.

"Okay, but when can I see you next?" he asked disappointed.

Because Christian is my Moroi he is being a cruel S.O.B by not letting me see Adrian or Lissa.

"Sunday, my day off."

"That's in 6 days." Adrian whined.

"Take it or leave it."

He sighed. "Fine, but I'm not happy with this." He said glaring at me.

"Hey! Don't blame me blame the pain-in-the-ass Ozera he is the one I have to follow, I can't even see Lissa."

"Oh I do blame him! And if he does anything to upset you just tell me and I'll enrol as a student and do everything in my power to have you as my guardian for field experience." He grinned sexily as me.

"If you were a student you would have to do your own work."

"That is what money is for Rose."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Good night Adrian."

"Good night my sweet, sweet Rose." Adrian said pecking my lips before leaving me in the blackness of sleep.

I woke up on Christian's floor. I looked up, he was asleep. So I got up and walked to his bathroom.

He had kindly enough cleared a drawer for me, and it was inside that drawer that my razor blade was located.

I really hate feeling like this, like hurting me is the only way to stop the hurt but it is it's the only way I can look back on our time together without the hole in my chest become increasingly unbearable.

I grabbed the razor blade and ran it along my skin, just above my last mark. I had just reached to grab a bandage when the door blew open...

...and Christian stood there.

At first he looked angry and then he saw the blood.

"Shit Rose what did you do!?" he yelled coming to my side and grabbing the bandage I had been reaching for; placing it against my wrist.

"It's the only way..." I trailed off as tears filled my eyes.

"The only way?" Christian asked confused and concerned, holding my head against his shoulder.

"The only way I can remember him without it hurting so much."

"Belikov you mean?"

That name just made me sob louder. "Shit Rose, I had no idea how much he meant to you and I'm sorry, sorry that I've been an asshat."

"Asshat?" I asked confused.

"I read it somewhere." He looked sheepish.

"Christian, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you and your aunt." I said, not sorry that I was a bitch to Tasha.

"It's okay Rose, you lost someone close and important to you. C'mon let's get you back to bed, my bed I'll take the floor."

"Christian that's not necessary."

"Well we could share, my bed is big."

"I think I like that idea."

"No sex though." Christian said jokingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it...with you anyway."

"Ha ha Hathaway very funny."

We slipped into bed; on opposite ends.

"Night Christian."

"Night Rose."

And that's when I knew that Christian and I were going to be okay.

Now it was time to repay him; I was going to find out what he wants and give it to him no matter what.

Even if it is a lap dance.

* * *

_So what did you all think?  
Told ya Rose cutting herself was important or else she and Christian wouldn't have made up._

_Now answer me this; what book, in what series by what author did 'Asshat' come from?_

_Answer me that and I will UD sooner._

_Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter._

_R&R!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Lyrics to Cut by Plumb**

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

A fragile flame aged  
With misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anaesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut


	6. Someone

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_The answer to my last question is: Tempted, House of Night Series by PC and Kristen Cast, Aphrodite says it. Though a few people said city of bones from the mortal instruments series and I can't remember if it was in there._

_Anyway here is chapter six. The song for this chapter is__** Someone**__**by**__**DHT **_

_Enjoy!!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**6. Someone**

I woke up to see Christian staring at me_ creepy._

"Hey what's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"I was going to slap you if you slept any longer—Shit Rose you wrist!!" he came to my side holding my wrist up.

I took one look at it and saw the blood. "Shit!!" I ran to the bathroom to put another bandage on. Once I was satisfied with that I went back into Christian's room. He was watching me with anxious eyes.

"Look about last night—" he cut me off.

"You don't have to say anything. You were depressed and angry, you took it out in an unhealthy way but I don't think you will do that again." He smiled at me.

"No I won't." Then I started digging through my clothes and was satisfied with a pair of loose fitting jeans, a blue tank top and a hoddie. "Let's go fire boy."

First stop was the feeders. Christian and I waited for about five minutes before being called in. He got a young looking girl—who was actually 19—called Tammin. Christian bit into her neck and I had to look away, it made me sick to see that happen. There was once a time that I longed for the feel of that bite, but ever since Spokane I couldn't bare it.

"Ready to eat _guardian_" Christian said as we walked out.

"Sure am, C'mon you gotta eat something."

"I think it's clear that I just did." He smirked at me and I smacked his chest playfully.

I knew she was there; I didn't need a bond to tell me that. _What the hell Rose?_ She was confused about my sudden playfulness with Christian. As we walked past their table I saw Lissa and Adrian looking outraged, Adrian also had some jealousy in there too. I shook my head at Lissa as Christian and I walked past. _Later?_ She asked in my head and I slowly nodded. She visibly relaxed.

"Did you want to sit with them?" Christian asked as we were in the line.

"You don't have to, you know, be all caring and stuff, we can sit where you want."

"Well where I want to sit is where you want to sit." I smiled at him. He was being so nice, even before this whole me vs. Tasha thing he had never been _nice._

"Well if you sure..." I was a little hesitant knowing that Adrian and Lissa would be majorly pissed.

"I'm sure."Christian said in a sigh and after grabbing my muffin, eggs and drink I walked in the direction of my friends, Christian trailing along behind me.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down on one side of Adrian; Christian sat on my other side. All three of them—Lissa, Eddie and Adrian—were glaring at Christian.

I decided to lighten the mood. "So fire boy, what's your first class?"

"Advanced Elemental Magic,"

"Do I get to see you set someone on fire?" I asked, excited.

He laughed. "Not unless they piss me off."

"What if they piss me off?"

"Depends on what they did."

"They were born?"

"Good enough for me." he grinned at me and I grinned back, loving our brother/sister relationship.

Adrian seemed displeased that my attention was focused on Christian that he grabbed my hand under the table. I spun around to look at him.

"What? No morning kiss?" he asked innocently.

I chuckled a little and then kissed him, my lips just brushing his. And then the gagging noises started. Adrian and I both groaned and I turned to see Eddie and Christian making those noises.

It was gonna be a long six weeks.

* * *

"Christian why did you choose this?"

"Because it's fun."

"No its not, its lame."

"Yeah right, culinary science is not lame."

It was the last period of the day and up until this point Christian had been in all of Lissa's classes, but instead of being normal and do something useful he chooses culinary science which is basically; cooking.

Ugh! I couldn't even make two minute noodles without burning them.

And the worst part? Jesse and Ralf were in that class as well. Ugh!!

"So what are you cooking?" I asked as soon as Christian was setting up. There were an odd number of students in the class so Christian was alone. But may I say every other guy in the room was jealous since _I_ was with him.

"Hamburger."

"Oohh adventurous aren't we?"

"Hey I have to but lettuce and tomato on it too."

"Well better get started, you may need to re-do it once or twice." I said he snickered.

It was funny, just yesterday we hated each other and now we were, friends. Good friends. He had helped me when I needed help and I was going to do the same.

"So, what can I do to make it up to you?" I saw one of the male Moroi turn around at that and I glared at him. _Fucking perve._

"What do you mean?" Christian was seriously an idiot sometimes.

"You know, for helping me."

He sighed and turned from cutting tomatoes to whisper so only I could hear.

"There is only one thing I want Rose."

"What is that?"

"I want Lissa back."

_God Rose you can be a real idiot sometimes. Of course that's what he wanted!!_ "You sure you don't want a lap dance?" That guy turned around again. "What!?" I barked at him.

Christian was smiling. "Well that could help."

"Help what?"

"Help me get Lissa back. You see Rose I don't like feeling helpless so I don't want you to convince her to take me back, I want her to realise she wants me back. And that is where you come in."

"How do I fit into that?" I already knew though I hoped I was wrong.

"You can help me make her jealous."

"News flash I'm kinda with Adrian."

"Oh I know and I also know he already thinks you are exclusively his."

"How do you know that?"

"I see the way he watches you."

"I still don't see a reason why I should do this."

"Because in making Lissa jealous you'll make Adrian jealous this means that you will have him eating out of the palm of your hand, begging you to take him back."

"I like it, it's so devious." I smiled thinking of a grovelling Adrian. I was doing this because Adrian needed to learn that just because of a few kisses and touches here and there didn't make me his.

"I'm in Ozera."

He smiled. "Good. Now try this." He said handing me half of his burger.

I took it and looked at it for a moment. "Is it poisoned?"

He just looked at me weird. "No, I am an excellent cook." As if to prove a point he took a bite out of his half. So I decided it was safe and ate mine. Boy it was good!

* * *

_Next chapter the games shall begin._

_Okay I admit it; I have a thing about Rose and Christian teasing Adrian and Lissa._

_Sorry it was short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer, I mean a jealous Adrian, who doesn't love that?_

_Anyway Review!!_

* * *

**Lyrics to Someone By DHT**

Just so you don't get confused **Bold** is Rose and Dimitri and _Italic_ is Rose and Christian in the lyrics.

**You can't eat, you can't sleep, you can weep when you love someone****  
****Feels extreme when you dream, and you scream when you love someone******

**If you feel that strong****  
****Can you see that, one****  
**  
_[Chorus]__  
__Let me be your...__  
__Someone to hold you tight__  
__Someone to make you feel All right.___

_Everyday and night__  
__I wish I was your someone___

_Someone to hold you when you're weak__  
__Someone to make you feel complete___

_Every day and night__  
__I wish I was your someone___

_Someone__  
_  
**Don't you know, I will go, if you show that I can break through****  
****Feels extreme when you dream, and you scream when you love someone******

**If you feel that strong****  
****Can you see that you're the one****  
**  
_[Chorus]__  
_  
**And I hold you tight****  
****You're still on my mind, I can't stand to live without you****  
****And I can't forget you****  
****Wherever you are, you're still on my mind****  
**

_[Chorus]_


	7. Lovegame

_**A/N:**____Hey All!_

_Sorry it has taken sooooo long to update, but with Christmas I have been really busy and I am trying to update sooner._

_Sprit Bound will be finished soon, there should only be like 20 chapters in it._

_Well anyway a jealous Adrian gotta love it and for all those who WILL ask Dimitri will be back when he's back, okay?_

_Lemons!!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**7. Love game**

"I got it!" Christian announced from the bathroom, startling me.

"Got what?" I asked as he rushed into the room.

"I know the perfect time to make them jealous!"

"When?"

"The dance, you know, the one celebrating the first week of field experience, we can go together and you can look sexy—not that it takes much effort—and we can dirty dance and everything. It'll be awesome, especially the look on Adrian's face when he see's whatever short skirt or mini dress you decide to wear." Christian grinned at me.

"I'm sorry did you just call me sexy?" I asked blinking.

"It's a well known fact Rose," he said rolling his eyes. "Now I'm going to take you shopping." He announced happily.

"What?" was all I could say while I got off the bed.

"If we are going to make Lissa and Adrian jealous you have to look drop dead gorgeous." He said simply.

"Me, what about you?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Oh honey, just being with you will make me look sexy." He winked and I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread on my face.

"Okay fire boy let's shop." He grinned. "Love the attitude Hathaway,"

We were already dressed and since there was a dance Kirova had already set up cars and guardians to take us to the mall.

Christian and I ended up with Alberta. I liked her so it didn't bother me so much.

The car trip was quiet for five hours, only occasionally would Christian turnaround from his place in the front seat reminding me that _he_ was paying. _Whatever saves me the money _I would think and roll my eyes at him.

"Well it has to be red." I told him when we got out of the car. Adrian had visited my dreams the first week and had told me I looked hot in red.

"Sexy little red dress here we come!" Christian yelled squeezing my shoulder. I giggled and then I spotted them. Lissa, Eddie and Adrian right across from us.

"How about we start the games now?" I whispered to Christian as the trio spotted us too.

"Okay you're up Hathaway." He nudged me and I took his hand leading the way.

"C'mon _boyfriend_," I said for emphasis as we passed by the trio. "Let's go find me something sexy as hell to wear to the dance. Gotta look good if I'm gonna be on your arm." I stopped right next to them and winked at Christian.

Christian pulled me to him, entwining both our hands. "Oh my little Rose, you are delicious no matter what you wear. In fact I'm having trouble controlling myself now." He smirked at me.

I grinned slyly back. "Maybe I want you to lose control." I purred and I could hear Lissa screaming in my head and feel Adrian's white hot gaze.

Christian chuckled and looked over my shoulder—at Adrian I was guessing—and winked then he kissed the top of my head. "Not now."

"Whatever babe as long as I get my sexy as hell dress it's all good." I grinned at him.

"Well obviously it is going to be sexy. Can't have my date looking like shit can I?"

"Are you saying that I _can_ look like shit?" I asked mock-hurt knowing it was all part of the act.

"Well not you, but other people I have been out with." I knew he was just trying to piss Lissa off but it still pissed me off a bit too.

I smacked his chest a bit _too_ hard for his liking, he glared at me. "What? I don't like it when men talk about women like they are a big pile of donkey crap."

"Well then what you were dating Ivashkov for is beyond me." He smirked, back in the game.

"Well if you could call it dating, but really it was never official, still isn't. So I can kiss or date anyone I want." I could feel Lissa shooting me daggers and Adrian staring at me in disbelief, even Eddie was probably in shock. I looked over and saw Alberta conversing with Stan. I looked in Christian's eyes, hoping he would get the hint. He did. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. I think the trio went into shock.

I pulled back from Christian to see him grinning like a fool. "See no Ivashkov monster struck you down, did he?" I asked and then spun around and put on a face of mock surprise.

"Oh, I-uh didn't see you there." I said nervously and I heard Christian chuckle behind me.

"I did," He said coming to my side.

"Yes and you are going to pay for not informing me." I smacked his arm playfully and then turned back to the three shocked glares of my friends. "So shopping for the dance?" I asked, trying to be casual.

_Rose can I talk to you!? _ Lissa screamed in my head and I sighed.

"Fire boy I'll be back you should probably stand with Alberta or something okay?" He nodded and walked away to where Alberta was now standing alone.

"Rose. What. The. Fuck?" Lissa asked through clenched teeth.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know damn well what! Now would you care to explain why you are all over him?!" Lissa pointed at Christian.

I went into my bag of personalities and pulled out bitchy Rose. "What does it matter to you? You _did_ dump him." She flinched.

"Yeah for you and this is how you repay me?" Her voice cracked at what she saw as my 'betrayal'

"I told you countless times to get back with him, did I not? And besides he was there for me." I added quietly looking at the ground.

Lissa was taken aback by that. "There for you, what do you mean?" She was concerned.

"I couldn't talk to anyone about it. I couldn't even think about any of it. So I did the only think I could do." I pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie, revealing the faint scar there. Lissa gasped, Eddie flinched back and looked away and Adrian looked straight into my eyes. "That's how I dealt with it, but Christian found me in his bathroom and saw what I had done and knew why I was doing it. He has been helping me and since that night I haven't done it again. So I'm repaying him by doing something he asked me to do for him."

"Which was what? Be his girlfriend?" Adrian asked, speaking for the first time and sounding torn.

"Something like that." I responded turning from them.

"Rose, did you want to shop with us?" Eddie asked.

I turned back and smiled. "Shopping with me includes Christian." They all nodded eagerly. "Okay then..." I trailed off looking behind me. "Christian!" I called in a seductive voice. He smirked and jogged over to me.

"Yes m'lady?" He asked bowing and kissing my hand.

I laughed at him. "You seriously can be a massive dork." He straightened up and looked at me. "Change of plans, we're shopping with my friends." Christian looked dumbfounded for a moment before responding.

"Sure, but we have to shop for your dress alone, okay?" He was looking at me meaningfully and I got the message. _No preview for Adrian._

"Fine, fine, fine, fine," I said and then looked at my friends. "Ready?" They grinned and nodded.

Lissa walked ahead of us, no one could stop her when it came to shopping. Eddie and Christian walked together talking about god only knows what. Adrian and I walked at the back in an uncomfortable silence.

After a while he grabbed me around the waist pulling me into a little gap in between two shops; pinning me against a wall with his body.

"Not exclusive, Hmmm?" He started kissing down my neck. "Can kiss who you want when you want?" His lips made their way up to my earlobe which he gently sucked into his mouth, biting it lightly.

"Well we never once said we were an official thing, did we?" I asked trying to conceal the pleasure his kiss was causing me.

"I guess not..." He trailed off, thinking and then devouring my lips with his. He opened my mouth with his and our tongues danced a deadly dance that only they knew.

When he pulled back, we were both breathing hard and ragged.

"I want us to be exclusive Rose; can you do that for me?" He asked kissing the tip of my nose.

"Not right now." I answered pushing him off of me. "Let me think about it, but that doesn't mean we can't _do stuff_." I winked and he smiled slyly.

"Like what stuff?" He started walking towards me.

"Keep your door unlocked tonight and find out." I bit his bottom lip and sucked on it a bit before backing away and going off to find Lissa.

**********

"Perfect choice don't you think?" I asked as I hung my dress up in my part of the closet that he had cleared for me.

"Every eye will be on you tonight." I grinned.

"We'd better get some sleep." I said climbing into bed, he was already there. We were comfortable enough with each other that sharing a bed didn't matter to us.

"Night hot stuff." Christian had called me that ever since we bought the dress.

"Night Fire boy." But I wasn't sleeping. I had told Adrian to keep his door unlocked and I was going to make sure he did it for a reason.

After waiting for half an hour I finally deduced that Christian was asleep. I climbed out of bed. I was wearing Black short shorts with white stripes down the legs and a purple, tight tank top.

I got into my sneakers and opened Christian's window, thank god it didn't squeak! And then I expertly grabbed the tree branch and swung down to the ground, making sure no guardians were watching, I ran to the guest dorms and then to Adrian's room. Twisting the door knob I noted that he didn't lock it and smirked.

I shut the door behind me and took of my shoes and shirt placing them in the small living room. I then tiptoed to Adrian's bedroom, hearing his soft snores and then opening his door and shutting it silently behind me. I all but ran to the empty side of the bed. I slipped in under the covers, Adrian stirred but he didn't wake up. I leaned in closer to him and heard him begin mumbling words.

"Rose, why aren't you asleep?" He seemed un-eased by this. I leant down and kissed him, trying to wake him up and let him know that I was fine. His eyes eventually fluttered open.

"Rose?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes Adrian?"

"What are you, when, how, why, what, your here?" He was seriously being stupid.

"Yes I'm here dummy," I said flicking his forehead which made him blink. "I told you to leave your door unlocked didn't I?"

"Yeah..." He said and then finally caught on when he saw that I was only wearing short shorts and a silky, lacy, red bra.

I moved my hand from his chest to his dick, feeling it twitch under my touch and hearing Adrian groan. I smiled.

"Do you like that Adrian?" I asked stroking his shaft and feeling it twitch more beneath me.

"Yes," Adrian threw his head back as his penis became hard. "God yes Rose. Don't. Stop. Touching" Adrian was panting.

"Now, now Adrian, you can't expect me to do all the work." But in saying that I removed his boxers—the only thing he _was_ wearing—and threw them off to the side. I lowered my head so that I was now in between his legs and I licked from the tip of his penis to his balls, Adrian groaning the whole time.

"Don't stop Rose, please don't stop." Adrian was panting hard and then he moaned when I wrapped my lips around the tip and began sucking. Adrian started thrusting his hips to meet my movements, his hand tangled in my hair. Every so often I would swirl my tongue around his tip which made Adrian groan even louder and his hips buck even harder.

"Rose you are so fucking good, don't stop." He said, breathing heavily. "I'm nearly there, my angel, keep going, _ungh_!" I grazed my teeth along his tip and swirled my tongue around it once more when I felt Adrian tense.

"Oh, Rose, my angel, I'm Cumming." And with that said, hot, salty liquid exploded into my mouth and I swallowed it all up. _He tasted good..._

Adrian was trying to control his breathing while I crawled my way up to him, kissing every part of him I could.

"I think...I should...return the favour." Adrian said, still breathing heavily and flipping me on my back. He began kissing from my jaw line to my neck where he would suck and nip the skin there. He made his way down to my chest and reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. He threw it aside as gazed hungrily at my now exposed breasts. He lowered his face and took my now hardened nipple into his mouth sucking and lightly biting, while one of his hands kneaded my other breast, the other one was now travelling into my shorts and panties. I was extremely wet right now and Adrian knew it because I felt him smile against my breasts.

"See what you do to me Adrian?" I was breathing heavily and raggedly now.

Adrian's thumb began circling my clit and I moaned in response, loving every second of it. He still had his face buried in my breasts, but he knew exactly want he was doing. He plunged a finger into my hole and I couldn't help the pleasure waves that rolled around me. He pulled his finger out only to replace it a moment later, but now there were two fingers. His thumb was still circling my clit and my hips began to buck against his fingers. He curled his fingers inside of me and took them in and out, eventually adding a third. I was reaching my climax now.

"Adrian, I'm nearly there keep going babe. _Fuck_." I groaned. "I'll cum for you, keep going, and don't stop." Adrian groaned into the curve of my neck. His fingers began moving faster and faster and I moaned louder.

"Fuck Adrian babe keep fucking going! Faster," I was moaning and groaning uncontrollably now. "_Fuck_ that feels so good Adrian faster I'm nearly there." He curled his fingers once more and that was it. My barriers clamped down. "Shit Adrian!"

"Moan my name Rose I want to hear that you want me, cum for me and scream my name."

"Adrian...!" I came and Adrian licked up all the cum from his fingers and from my still heated center.

"Adrian, babe that was amazing." I said as he made his way back to me.

"Yes, my angel, it truly was." He kissed the top of my head. I knew he had another hard on, but I decided to take Christians 'advice' and not let him think I was completely his, even though he was the only person I had done that with. I straddled him, rotating my hips and he groaned. That's when I pulled out tease Rose. I leaned down and bit his bottom lip, still rotating my hips, waiting for him to tell me what he wants.

"I want you Rose. I need to be inside of you." He placed his hands at the waistband of my shorts but I grabbed them and pinned them over his head. Then I rotated my hip once more and hopped off of him, looking for my bra.

"Rose," Adrian groaned in irritation. "Rose, my angel, get back here."

"No," I responded clasping my bra.

Adrian got out of the bed and walked over to me, pulling his boxer shorts on, though I knew he didn't want too. "My angel, why are you leaving?"

"Gotta leave babe. Get some sleep so I'm ready for the dance." I said walking into the living room and pulling my shirt back on.

"Oh, will you go with me?" He sounded hopeful.

"No, I already told Christian I'd go with him, but I'll save you a dance." I spun around after tying up my sneakers and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Adrian placed his hands in my hips, sighing. "Think about me tonight my angel; know that I will be thinking of you." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Babe it'll be kind of hard to not think about you." Adrian chuckled and I stepped back.

"I'll see you tonight though." I said stepping through the doorway.

"Yep, and I'll hold you up on that dance."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Good night, my angel." Adrian said leaning against the door frame.

"Night babe." And then I turned on my heels and ran.

I made it back to the room without being spotted, it was even better because Christian was still asleep.

I climbed back into bed, thinking of Adrian and wondering if he was thinking of me.

* * *

"Whoa, you look hot!" Christian wolf whistled as I emerged from the bathroom in my red dress. We had gone with a short, tight and slightly revealing dress that definitely challenged the dress code. I was also wearing red stilettos and had done a smoky eye for my make up with some shiny lip gloss, my hair down and looking slightly—and purposefully—messy. Christian was wearing a suit, minus the tie. I loped my arm through his.

"Let's go, can't keep the people waiting." Christian and I were going to make an entrance, we had timed it so we were the last people there and all heads would turn to us.

Including Lissa's and Adrian's jealous, shocked gazes. Thinking about Adrian made me blush because it in turn made me think of what we had done. It was good, but I didn't know what possessed me to do something like that. I later concluded that now Dimitri was gone I didn't care what people thought anymore. They all thought I was a slut, well then a slut is what I'll be.

"C'mon honey, let's get this show on the road." Christian said locking the door behind us.

We walked in silence to the gym where the dance was taking place. It was one that was used for dances so it didn't smell like feet.

When we walked through the doors, I heard very audible and obvious gasps coming from all directions. I smiled my man eating smile at everyone and I saw a lot of guy's eyes widen. I looked around until my gaze locked with a pair of jade green eyes and emerald green ones. Adrian's jaw was practically on the ground and Lissa's eyes were out of her head. I tugged Christian walking in their direction, feeling the eyes follow us.

"Hey guys!" I hugged Lissa, but she seemed too shocked to move. Just then _I love Rock n Roll by Britney Spears_ came on and I released Lissa. "Come on fire boy, let's dance."

I had told Christian to think of naked old ladies while we danced cause things were going to get hot!

My back was against his front and his arms were wrapped around my shoulders, his hands clasped together at my abdomen. I grinded against him sticking my ass out and pushing up and down. I raised my arms and grabbed his hair in my hands, still grinding. Christian began kissing my neck and I could feel the jealous stares of every guy in the room. We weren't the only ones dancing, but we had alot of attention. Lissa and Adrian stood a few feet from us, jealousy screamed from them. Christian and I continued dancing like this for the whole song. Going low when it was necessary.

Then the music stopped and Adrian came up to stand in front of me. "I believe you promised me a dance." He held his hand out to me.

"I believe I did too." And I took his hand just as the perfect song came on.

_Love game by Lady Gaga_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I was dancing with Adrian the same way I was with Christian, the only difference was that he wasn't thinking about naked old ladies and I felt the slight twitch as I continued grinding against him. His hands were holding onto my hips, his lips at me ear, groaning and nibbling.

_Hold me and love me__Just want touch you for a minute__maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

"Rose you have no idea what you are doing to me my angel." He breathed in my ear and I felt another twitch against my ass.

"Oh I think I have an idea." And to prove my point I grinded more intimately against him and he groaned louder in response.

"Rose, stop being a tease."

"But I enjoy being a tease." I lightly brushed my hand over the lump and he moaned in my ear and then starting nibbling my ear lobe.

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah__you've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes__and now I want it bad, want it bad__a love game, a love game _

I was growing wet and I wanted Adrian so badly, but I would have to wait until the song was over, that way I could declare a victory because I could see Lissa and Christian making out.

I continued grinding up against Adrian, loving it when he moaned and groaned into my ear and then took my earlobe into his mouth.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game,__do you want love, or you want fame__Are you in the game?__Dans the love game_

Finally the song finished.

I spun around and whispered into Adrian's ear. "You have no idea what's in store for you." I brushed my hand across his chest and walked away. Adrian came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear. "Other way around my angel." I grabbed his hand and ran—well as close to ran as I could get in these shoes—to his room.

He unlocked the door and we began kissing from there. He slammed the door shut and locked at and then he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist while he pulled his tie off.

I knew that I wasn't going to be a virgin for much longer and I didn't care I wanted this, I wanted to have sex now with Adrian. Dimitri wasn't coming back so I might as well have my fun now.

While I still could.

* * *

_Whoop!_

_Okay guys I can tell you that Dimitri will be back in Chapter 10 yay!!_

_So until then have fun with Rose and Adrian. A lemony first half next chapter :P_

_Review!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Love game Lyrics**

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Lets play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
and now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Lets play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game (and a game, and a game .. doo doooooo)

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Lets play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Lets play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game


	8. Good Girls Go Bad

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Okay now I can tell you there will be 26 chapters in total of this story!!!!!!_

_There is a __**link**__ on my profile of the dress and shoes Rose wore to the dance check it out and in any of my stories I will let you know if there is a link for anything._

_Link fir the gift Adrian got Rose also on my profile._

_**LEMONS Straight Away!!!!! You have been warned!!**_

_Song for this chapter is __Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship with Leighton Meester _

_R&R_

_Xoxo _

* * *

**8. Good Girls Go Bad**

"Oh Rose my angel, you make me so hard," He moaned in my ear.

We were pressed up against a wall in his room my dress was pulled up and his shirt was off.

"Mmmmm, Adrian baby you make me so fucking wet." I moaned. Adrian was lightly rubbing my pussy as I was rubbing his dick.

"Let's take this to the bed," I nodded eagerly and Adrian lifted me up and tossed me onto the bed, crawling up and then meeting my mouth with his, tongue for tongue.

Adrian took my dress off, revealing my lacy red bra and thong. "Rose, you are breathtaking," he then trailed kisses, slowly and purposely down my body until he reached my heated core.

"Rose, what would you like me to do to you?" Adrian asked seductively, my eyes widened.

_What?_ "Uhhh," I didn't know what to say to that.

"Would you like me to lick your pussy?"

_Oh god yes!_ "Y-yesss" I said, breathing heavily. Adrian smirked, clearly liking this effect he had on me, and then with his teeth he pulled my panties off and threw them in the pile where my dress was.

Slowly, Adrian moved his head closer to _me_ and then his tongue darted out licking my wetness. I moaned as he began to lick more and then nip my clit. _God this was fucking amazing!_

"Adrian..._Shit..._Keep going babe..._Fuck..._" My head lolled back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as Adrian continues using his skilful tongue on my dripping wet vagina.

One of my hands was gripping hard on the sheets, the other was in Adrian's hair, gripping harder every so often, which made Adrian groaned.

"Would you like more, angel?" Adrian asked and I groaned in frustration. _Where had his magical tongue gone?_

"More Adrian, Please." I panted. Adrian put his head back in between my legs and I spread them further apart. Then he plunged a finger into me and I gasped from the sudden sensation.

"_Oohh _Adrian that feels so good!" I whisper yelled in between my moans. Adrian had three fingers inside of me and every so often would remove them and replace them with his tongue. His other hand was pinching my nipple and kneading my breast. _He really knows what he's doing_.

"Rose you are making me so fucking hard. I could cum just looking at you right now." Adrian said, while curling his fingers inside of me and then swirling his tongue around my swollen clit.

"I'll help you with that soon," I looked up and winked at him which just made him groan even louder. His fingers mixed with his tongue were the perfect recipe for reaching my climax; this was happening right around now.

"_Ahhh_...Adrian I'm nearly there, faster..._Oohh..._Yeah like that, just like that." I could feel my walls begin to clamp down. "_Faster,_" I gasped and Adrian curled his fingers.

"_Ahhh Fuck!_ Adrian!" He greedily licked up all of my cum and just from his tongue touching my inner thigh I began getting wet again.

"Fuck that was good." I said as soon as I had controlled my breathing and Adrian was lying next to me. "Now it's my turn to help you." I said. Adrian had long since removed his pants and underwear and I could see how hard and _huge_ he was, but I imagined that Dimitri's was bigger and alot more inviting. _Snap out of it Hathaway! Next thing you know you'll be moaning Dimitri instead of Adrian!! _I put my knees on either side of his and bent my head down, licking from balls to tip and Adrian groaned.

"_Yesss..." _He said breathily. I began pumping his dick using my hand and Adrian began bucking his hips. "My angel...please..."

"Please what?" I asked seductively. Making sure I was low enough so that my lips brushed against the tip of his penis and my breath tickled it.

"Please, suck, lick, anything with your mouth, on my dick." He managed to get out. I complied, twirling my tongue around the tip, swallowing the pre cum.

"_Ahhh _Rose..." He stopped talking and starting groaning when I wrapped my lips around his dick, pumping with my hand what my mouth couldn't reach. This was not the time to test my gag reflex.

"Do you like that Adrian?" I asked seductively. Adrian groaned in protest that my mouth left his dick.

"Fuck yes, keep going." I trailed kisses down his shaft before taking him back into my mouth. Adrian had a hand in my hair and when he pulled it felt weirdly erotic.

"I'm nearly there, keep going..._Ahhh,"_ Adrian was groaning uncontrollably and I knew he was close. I grazed my teeth against the tip of his penis before swirling my tongue around it.

"_Oh fuck Rose!!"_ Adrian exclaimed, cumming into my mouth. I swallowed it all, he tasted good sour but in a sweeter way. "Rose, come here," Adrian beckoned me and I crawled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me, I was still on top of him, and pushed some stray hair back. He looked into my eyes lovingly—though I have no idea why—and then kissed my lips mixes both our tastes.

"Adrian?" I purred, I was wet again and needed another release.

"Yes my angel?" Adrian asked, drawing circles with his finger tips on my spine.

"Do you have a, you know, condom?" Adrian jerked under me and I felt his penis twitch.

"Yes I have several," he answered.

"Why so many?" I questioned, coaxing his penis to get hard again. It twitched under my touch and I smirked.

"Can't be to prepared, why do you ask?" Adrian seemed to be having a hard time controlling his voice.

"I want to practice putting them on bananas," I said sarcastically. "Why do you think?" I said more seductively, which cause a whole lot of twitching. "Where are they?"

"In the draw next to your head," He answered his penis finally hard. I reached into the draw and pulled out one of the small packets. Adrian took it from me and sat up putting it on. I lay down on the bed getting ready for what would be my first time. Adrian came up and hovered over me. "Are you sure, little dhampir?" He asked seriously.

"I'm positive," I answered, bringing his lips to mine. Adrian got the message and lowered himself until he was at my opening. He pulled back and looked at me, asking if I was ready for this, I nodded and he entered me, breaking me in a way. And that's when the pain started.

I cried out and Adrian froze, letting me adjust. I nodded when I was ready to go on and he hesitated. Then slowly, he pulled out of me and then thrust back in. That was still painful but I could feel the pleasure in it now and moaned, more in pain but still in some pleasure. Adrian began thrusting in and out and the pain was eventually numbed out by the pleasure.

"_Ahhh..._Adrian babe...so good," I was over taken by the pleasure.

"My angel..._ungh_...it feels so good to be inside of you."

"It feels so good having you inside of me," I said, panting and moaning.

"Hopefully I'll be invited more often," Adrian broke off in a groan, and I didn't bother answering his question. I could feel my walls clamping down and I looked up at Adrian, who began to thrust faster, but still trying to be gentle.

"Wait for me angel, I'm nearly there," Adrian said between heavy breaths.

"I'm waiting," I said back, willing him to hurry.

"My angel cum for me, scream my name," Adrian was thrusting harder and faster, making my walls clamp down harder until I finally gave into the ecstasy of it all.

"_Oohh_ Adrian!" I yelled cumming now.

"_Ahhh _Rose!!" Adrian yelled cumming straight after.

"Adrian that was amazing," I said once we were both under the covers, condom gone and Adrian's arms were wrapped possessively around me.

"That it was," Adrian kissed the top of my hair, and then right before he fell asleep he said. "I love you Rose, My angel."

I didn't say anything, I just laid there in Adrian's embrace; wishing the things he said to me were laced with a Russian accent.

* * *

"Where were you all night?" Christian asked as I walked into the room, then his eyes widened as he took in my appearance. "Never mind," he said in a breath.

I had woken up like five minutes ago and Adrian was still asleep, so I grabbed my underwear and dress, slipping them on and carrying my shoes, then running to Christian's room. Luckily nobody saw.

"I'm taking a shower," I said, walking into the bathroom. I swear I heard Christian mutter '_you need it'_ "I heard that sparky!" I called from the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the welcoming warmth of the shower. My muscles were aching, my lower region sore and this shower was all I needed. It was a Sunday which meant I had a day off so it didn't matter how long I took. So I took 20 minutes, loving the way the water loosened my muscles. Once I was out of the shower I wrapped my hair up in a towel and wrapped another around myself. I opened the door, expecting to see Christian, but I was met by a pair of angry emerald green eyes, belonging to Adrian Ivashkov. Who was sitting on the bed. Looking very pissed off.

_Oh fuck!_

"Well hello Rose, it's nice to see you this morning." Adrian spoke in a scary, calm voice.

"Hello Adrian," I said walking over to get some clothes.

"Why did you leave Rose?" Adrian asked, sounding disappointed and pissed off that I left.

"Because I had to shower," I said back finding a black bra and matching panties, then finding a pair of jeans and a red singlet top.

"You could have showered in my room."

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked cute." I said not lying; he _had_ looked cute when he was sleeping. I headed for the bathroom and got changed. I was standing in my jeans and bra, reaching for my shirt when Adrian came into the bathroom.

"Rose I really wish you hadn't left," he whispered huskily in my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"And why is that?" I asked my breathing heavy.

"Because I couldn't do this," Adrian's hand slid from my neck, down my breast and stomach and then stopping at the waistband of my jeans. His hand crept into my jeans and panties, rubbing up and down, getting me wet. "See what you missed Rose?" I nodded in understanding. "Now are you going to apologize?" He started kissing my neck and I moaned. "Are you?" He nipped my neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to cause me to shudder with desire.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I'll never do that again." My hand crept back, rubbing his hard length.

"Good, now I have something for you," he said in my ear and then sucking on the lobe.

"Oh, well I'm happy with this." He chuckled.

"Well too bad, I spent money on you." He pulled his hand out, walked over to the sink and used soap to wash his hands. _Fucking prick_.

I pulled my shirt on and spoke. "Okay, let's see this gift." Adrian took both my hands and dragged me into Christian's room. He picked up a shopping bag and handed it to me. I eagerly opened it to find a small, revealing and sexy red lingerie piece.

"Subtle much?" he smirked at me.

"I was shopping with Lissa and I saw this and I could immediately picture you in it, I got hard just by thinking about it." He came up to me and placed his hands in my hips. "Do I get a little preview?" he purred.

I was about to answer when the door burst open, revelling a very excited Lissa, Christian and Eddie.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Rose, it's so great!" Lissa yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's so great, Liss?" I didn't bother going into her head.

"I just got a letter—"

"Well I'm happy that someone loves you enough to write a letter to you." I interrupted and Lissa smacked my arm.

"It's from Queen Tatiana!"

"Oh great what'd she want?" I asked, not really caring.

"To make me Queen!" Lissa squealed and I stared at her with wide eyes, I'm sure Adrian—who was behind me with his arms around my waist—looked as shocked as I did.

"Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, look!!" She thrust a piece of paper in my hands and I read it, along with Adrian.

_Dear Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, _

_This letter is of recognition of your position in the Moroi society. During the last few weeks I have been impressed with you and what you have done or suggested doing in the Moroi community. In saying this I am honoured to announce that on your 21st Birthday you will become the new leader of the Moroi people._

_If you choose to accept this, a ball is being held at the Royal Court on this coming Saturday and you may bring whomever you wish._

_If you choose not to accept this it is very unfortunate and I wish you all the best in the future._

_Please send notification of your choice to the court by Wednesday so that preparations for the ball can go under way._

_I congratulate you and hope you choose right._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Tatiana Ivashkov_

_Queen of the Moroi Society._

"Holy shit," was the first thing out of my mouth. "Congratulations Liss!" I hugged her and she hugged back. "Are you going to accept this?"

"I think so," She said unsure. _'Rose I trust your judgement more than anyone's, should I do this? Would I be any good as Queen?'_ Lissa was nervous.

"No Lissa you wouldn't be a _good_ Queen, you'd be a great one, probably the best and I think you should do this if it is what you truly want."

Lissa smiled and hugged me again. "I don't know what I'd do without you Rose, I love you."

"I love you too Liss," then I looked at Christian and couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that if Lissa becomes Queen, you...you become king." And then I burst out laughing, imagining Christian as king. He looked horrified. Adrian started laughing as well and soon Eddie joined, while Lissa and Christian looked at me funny.

"Oh come on I saw you both sucking face with each other at the dance, don't even try to deny it." I said after ten minutes of laughing, imagining Christian being king.

Lissa blushed a little before speaking. "Rose we have to go shopping!"

That stumped me. "What?"

"The ball doofus, you're not weaselling your way out of this one. Eddie, Adrian and Christian you'll need to get tuxedos as well. I'll organise this with Kirova, okay guys? Rose look on the internet and see if you see something you like, I'll buy it for you."

"No I will," Adrian said. "And the shoes and anything else my angel wants." All I can say is _awkward_.

"Thanks Addie," He looked horrified at my new name for him.

"I prefer babe,"

"Well I prefer cute guys and look what I got stuck with," Lissa instantly had an image of Dimitri appear in her head and I flinched back from Adrian, clutching my chest.

"Rose I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it was automatic." Lissa said walking me over to the bed to sit. I started crying on her shoulder.

"Why won't it stop hurting," None of them answered. They couldn't. They didn't have an answer.

God I missed him so much!

His eyes, his hair, his smile, his kisses, his voice, his...everything.

_Oh god what have I done?_

I gave up my virginity, I settled when I shouldn't have. I should have fought for Dimitri, not given in. Looking at Adrian now, I knew I didn't love him and I never could, but if he was happy with me and he made me happy, just not happy enough to forget_ him_, then I will stick with him until it gets too much for me or him.

Who are you fooling Hathaway?

* * *

_Another chapter done!!_

_Okay so I will post a link of all the ball dresses and stuff on my profile next chapter but for now there are 3 links for this story up, check them out!_

_So what do you think is going to happen next?_

_I guess you have figured out how Dimka and Roza reunite, but how will they re act? _

_Let me know_

_Please review(:_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Good Girls Go Bad Lyrics**

I Make Them Good Girls Go  
I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
I Make Them Good Girls Go  
I Make Them Good Girls Go  
Good Girls Go Bad  
Good Girls Go Bad

I Know Your Type  
Your Daddy's Little Girl  
Just Take A Bite (One Bite)  
Let Me Shake Up Your World  
Cause Just One Night,  
Couldn't Be So Wrong  
I'm Gonna Make You Lose Control

She Was So Shy  
Till I Drove Her Wild  
I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
You were hanging In The Corner With Your Five Best Friends  
You Heard That I Was Trouble  
But You Couldn't resist  
I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
I Make Them Good Girls Go  
Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad  
Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad  
Good Girls Go

I Know Your Type  
Boy You're Dangerous  
Yeah You're That Guy I'd Be Stupid To Trust  
But Just One Night Couldn't Be So Wrong  
You Make Me Wanna Lose Control

She Was So Shy  
Till I Drove Her Wild  
I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
I Was Hanging In The Corner With My Five Best Friends  
I Heard That You Were Trouble  
But I Couldn't Resist  
I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
I Make Them Good Girls Go  
Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad  
Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad  
Good Girls Go Bad

Oh She Got A Way With The Boys In The Place  
Treat 'Em like they Don't Stand A Chance  
And He Got A Way With The Girls In The Back  
Acting like they're Too Hot To Dance  
Oh She Got A Way With The Boys In The Place  
Treat 'Em like They Don't Stand A Chance  
And He Got A Way With The Girls In The Back  
Acting like they're Too Hot To Dance

I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
I Make Them Good Girls Go  
The Good Girls Go Bad...... Yeah  
Good Girls Go

I Was Hanging In The Corner With My Five Best Friends  
I Heard That You Were Trouble  
But I Couldn't Resist  
I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad  
I Make Them Good Girls Go  
Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad  
Good Girls Go Bad Bad Bad  
Good Girls Go Bad


	9. Sober

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_New chapter since I am now finished Spirit Bound; The Return._

_So, yes it is disappointing that Rose and Adrian had sex, but will she see the error of her ways? And what were the consequences of her giving into lust?_

_Well you'll see._

_The ball will start this chapter (near the end) and end next chapter and if I remember correctly Dimitri should be making an appearance very soon ;)_

_Spoilers for those who have not watched Titanic and Peter Pan (the real one not Disney or the one with Robin Williams) _

_So here we go song is; __**Sober by P!nk**_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**9. Sober**

"I'm okay," I said, pushing Lissa back a bit from where she was holding me on the bed. After that incident when she had an image of _him_ pop into her head, I had been crying for about 20 minutes, because I was no longer a virgin, which meant _he_ would never be my first, like I wanted him too.

Lissa got up and took Christians hand; all of them, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian were looking at me, worried. Adrian looked a bit protective too.

"Eddie, who are you going to the ball with? You can't go alone. I'd go with you, but I have a feeling I may already be taken." I looked at Adrian and he beamed, so did Lissa, happy that I had begun to move on—oh how wrong she was.

"I dunno maybe I'll ask Meredith or something, if it's okay with Lissa?" Eddie asked as a question.

"No," We stared at her in shock. "I mean, why don't you go with Mia? She's already there." Lissa added with a sweet smile. _Matchmaker Lissa to the rescue_ I thought. No way was Eddie desperate enough to go with Meredith, honestly that girl could make _me_ look sane.

"Uh-sure, I guess if she wants—"

"She'd love too!" Lissa yelled and I saw Adrian jump and started laughing he glared playfully at me, a wicked grin on his face.

"Liss, how about you go organise this shopping expedition?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'll do that and I'll meet you guys in the commons for lunch, okay?" She was answered by chorus's of 'year's' and 'whatever's'.

She left, followed by Eddie who mumbled something about Alberta. That left Adrian, Christian and I in Christian's room, and by the amused and wicked set of Christian's face and smirk he was going to embarrass me to no end about my late night escapades with Adrian.

"So...don't need to ask what you two got up too last night, do I?" Christian asked.

"Well you could if you wanted too, maybe even pick up a few things," I flashed a grin at him and he groaned.

"Rose you may be sex on legs, but I really don't want that image." Christian flopped down on the bed beside me.

"Yes I am sex on legs," then I stopped to add. "Just ask Adrian." Adrian chuckled and had a sly smile on his face.

"Christian, how fast can you run?" Adrian asked staring intently at me.

"Depends on the situation, why?" Christian wasn't paying any attention, he was staring at the ceiling, but if he was he would see the lust in Adrian's eyes and that he was inching towards me.

"Because you only have a few seconds to run out of this room before you get a clear image of what Rose and I got up to last night." I looked down at Christian and saw his eyes widen and comprehension fill his features.

"Oh No!!" And boy did he run. He ran like a bat out of hell.

"Lock the door," I said to Adrian before stretching back on the bed, my head on the pillows.

I heard the definite click of the lock, followed by footsteps along the carpeted floor, the next thing I felt were Adrian's lips kissing up my legs through my jeans, reaching my inner thigh—his lips causing shoots of pleasure—not as much as it would if I weren't wearing jeans—to travel up my legs. Then his lips reached my core and I stifled a groan. Pushing my shirt over my head he kissed all the way up from my hips to my breasts, placing soft, tender kisses on each before reaching my collarbone to my throat then finally his lips found mine and I groaned into his mouth, but I couldn't help but notice this didn't feel the same, now that I had Dimitri in my immediate mind I realised that I was trying to replace the hole he had left by disguising lust and pleasure for feelings—feelings for Adrian.

"Adrian..." He broke away from me.

"Yes angel?" He asked, smiling.

"Can we, just...slow down a bit, I mean it _was_ my first time last night and I don't want to rush things." Okay that wasn't a lie but it was. I _didn't_ want to rush things with him; I _didn't _want to be with him period! Besides, my lower region was beginning to ache.

Adrian sighed and then rolled off of me. I grabbed my shirt pulling it over my head and then I went back to lying down next to him.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm still broken in a way and I can't, I can't move fast, it hurts and—" I was cut off as he put a finger to my lips.

"Rose, you don't need to explain, I will wait forever for you if I have to, I love you Rose, you are my angel." He nuzzled my neck lovingly, removing the finger from my lips in the process.

Then I said the worst thing I could. I guess it was the moment or the genuine honesty of his words. "I love you too Adrian, or at least I'm starting to." He beamed and kissed my lips softly and sweetly.

_Oh fuck, what have I done?!_

**********

"We're going now, get ready!!" Lissa squealed as she barged into Christian's room, Christian and Eddie in tow.

"What?" Adrian and I had fallen asleep in each other's arms; I saw in Lissa's head that she thought we looked cute—ugh!

"Get up and fix yourself so you are presentable. We leave in 10, meet you at the gates then." She twirled around and left with the two boys.

"Ugh!" I ran a hand through my hair as Adrian got into a sitting position and rubbed my shoulders.

"Don't worry angel, whatever you want I'll get, don't worry about the cost." Adrian whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek and getting up from the bed; hand outstretched waiting for me. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked to the gates where the car and our friends would be waiting.

As Adrian and I got there I saw who would be accompanying us to the mall. Alberta, Stan and...My mother!

I released Adrian's hand; he didn't protest; he saw her too.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I asked reaching the black minivan they were conversed around.

My mother looked at me in surprise and concern and a little fondness, I hate to admit it but I missed her, she had held me as I broke down in tears coming back from the ski lodge after my friend Mason had been murdered by Strigoi.

"My charge is at the Royal Court for the inauguration of Princess Dragomir, he sent me here because he heard what happened to you and that I should spend some time with you before the ball, but I have to admit I have been worried, are you okay?" I smiled and threw my arms around her neck.

"I'm doing great." I said as she hugged me back.

"Well then, shall we go?" Alberta had taken the driver's seat, Stan took the middle and my mother would take the passenger side.

"Yeah, c'mon guys!" I yelled to my friends who were standing around a little distance away. I didn't want to sit at the back with Adrian so I was very happy when Alberta spoke.

"There are eight seats in the van and eight of you, Rose and Eddie this is going to make up for you being off duty when you get to the court on Friday, and you will be experiencing being out in the field. Rose and Christian you guys take the two seats at the back," _YES!_ I yelled in my mind. "Eddie and Vasilisa, you take the seats in front of Guardian Alto and Lord Ivashkov you sit next to Guardian Alto." _Ha-ha!_ I laughed out loud at the expression on Adrian's face.

We piled into the van and headed to the mall, which took five long hours! Christian and I amused ourselves by playing I spy and Charades. Adrian kept turning around—he was seated in front of me—and playing with us.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with," Christian looked around for something before coming to a conclusion. "B!" he said happily. B? B? What started with a B?

"B? Hmmm....." I said, thinking. "Blue?"

"No," Christian replied.

_B...B...B...B...B. _Adrian tried. "Beautiful?"

Christian smirked. "Though I love the compliment, even though it is creepy, no."

"I wasn't saying _your_ beautiful, I meant Rose." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Give up?" Christian asked, and I caved, I was so did not want to think too hard.

"Yeah we give up," I said for Adrian and I.

"Badass," Christian smiled triumphantly looking at me and I hit his arm.

"Smartass," I smirked and he glared.

Then we started singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall, which pissed everyone off.

"Will you two shut up?!" Stan yelled, causing Christian and I too laugh. We were up to 41.

Then I sang another annoying song. "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves, and this is how it goes..." I paused and then continued. "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves, and this is how it goes..." I repeated it once more before Christian joined in, by the 10th time we had gotten on their nerves, but luckily we were here.

"That was fun Hathaway," Christian said, following me from the van.

"It's what we do best Sparky, piss people off." He smiled at me and flung an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me and then releasing me.

Lissa, Christian, Alberta, Stan and I went one way to look for dresses and Adrian, Mum and Eddie went the other to look for suits. Even though Adrian was going to pay for my dress, I told him when we met up again in an hour Christian and Lissa would go and look for suits so he could come with me. I kissed him on the cheek, earning a suspicious gaze from my mother that I just shook my head at, and then walked off.

Lissa thought it would save time if I looked for the dress and shoes now and I agreed. We went to the formal wear place first, before going to the dress boutique.

Lissa found the perfect tiara in the Formal wear place; it was silver and had diamonds all over it making her look like a real princess. We then went to the Dress shop, Alberta and Christian stayed out of the way.

"Rose look at this one!" Lissa showed me a pink, strapless dress that puffed out at the waist—like a tutu, diamantes decorated the top and waist of the dress. It was beautiful, but not for me. I was about to tell her this until she said. "I'm going to go try it on, keep looking I'll call you if I need help or when I'm done." She walked off to the dressing rooms to try the dress on, while I continued looking. I was getting annoyed until I saw _it_, the dress for me.

I picked it up and instantly fell in love with it. It was a red—my favourite—tight, halter neck dress; it had a pattern of diamantes on the front and flared out at the bottom. It wasn't revealing either, it was long and perfect.

"Liss I found it!" I yelled at the change room door. Lissa opened it, revealing the beautiful dress she had picked up.

She squealed when she saw mine. "Rose, it's gorgeous!" Lissa hugged me.

"Liss you look amazing in that dress."

"You think?"

"Liss, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, I don't think, I know." I smiled and so did she. I tried the dress on earning a mouth drop from Christian and an excited squeal from Lissa. Then I picked out some red shoes to match and asked the cashier to hold the dress and shoes while I went to get my _'boyfriend'_ who was going to buy them.

We made it back a little later than we were meant too and Lissa and Christian went with my mother and Stan and Eddie while Adrian, Alberta and I returned to the boutique. I told Adrian about the dress and shoes and he smiled at me, completely content with himself. I went to the cashier and Adrian paid for the dress and Shoes, I asked the cashier—Michaela—to not show him the dress or shoes. All he knew was that it was red and perfect. She smiled and handed me the dress in a box that she put in a bag, along with the shoes and wished us a nice day.

We were waiting for the others on a bench, Alberta playing far guard, when Adrian spoke. "I'm glad you got a red dress." He said.

"Well I knew you loved it on me," he beamed at me. "That's why the other one was red too." His eyes took on a dangerous and seductive glint.

"I got you something else," he pulled a small ring box from his pocket. _What the hell?!_ He must have seen my expression. "Don't worry my angel, it's not for that particular finger, it's for the one you use to flip people off."

"This one?" I asked flipping him off and he chuckled.

"That would be the one; we have time if it needs resizing." He handed me the box and I opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful ring, silver band and a ruby red rose coloured stone on top; it was like a rose, the way the diamonds held the stone in place. And I loved it!

"Adrian, it's beautiful," I slipped it on my finger,_ perfect fit_. "I love it, thank you so so much." I kissed him passionately before pulling back, a little embarrassed at my sudden assault, Adrian looked bemused.

"Anytime little dhampir, anytime." He kissed the tip of my nose and then the others showed up.

* * *

The rest of the week was fun. It was my second week of field experience and I got 'attacked' by Stan on the Monday and I won. I got attacked by Alberta on Wednesday and totally won again! It was fun.

Friday was finally upon us and my group got the day off since we were going to court at 1 p.m. Christian and I had stayed up late the previous day to pack. Which caused our usual name calling and not so usual throwing clothes at each other and Christian freaking out when he saw me pack a matching bra and panty set; that boy really needs to deal with seeing under wear.

We were due to board the jet at 12:30. Christian had gone to meet Lissa and Eddie at her dorm—Eddie was helping her pack and carry luggage—so I was on my own. I walked to the jet, giving my suitcase to the flight attendant and boarded. Turns out I wasn't alone, Adrian was there.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey angel," He kissed the tip of my nose and put an arm around my waist.

"You need a nickname," I said after a few moments of us just staring each other up and down. He was dressed in some black loose jeans and a white shirt that defined the muscles he _did_ have. I was wearing a black halter neck with blue tight jeans. We were hot, there was no denying it.

Adrian blinked. "What?"

"A nickname, you know, you get to call me angel, so I want to call you something." I looked into his eyes and thought.

Adrian gave suggestions. "Hotness? Sexy? Sex god? Babe? Baby? Sweetums?"

"How about I just use multiple names?" I asked smiling at him.

"Sounds good to me beautiful." He kissed me on the lips softly and sweetly.

"Are we sharing a room at the court?" I asked just curious, though I didn't mind if we did.

Adrian sighed. "No, but we can sleep in each other's room if we wish." With his arm still around my waist he pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. "I cannot wait to see your dress and it makes me unbelievably happy to see you wearing my ring." He lifted my hand and kissed the ring and then took the whole finger in his mouth and sucked on it before releasing it and intertwining our fingers.

"Adrian, I'm really grateful, for everything. You really cared for me these past couple of weeks and for that I will be forever grateful." I kissed his lips lightly.

"My angel," Adrian said sounding bemused and then we kissed and our lips parted, tongues colliding together. We both groaned into each other's mouths, Adrian's hand sliding up my thigh and mine sliding down his chest. We pulled back to breathe and I leant back in my seat. I heard Adrian sigh, he was disappointed, but surely he understood my hesitation, he had too.

"Adrian, baby," I grabbed his hand intertwining our fingers once more. "I'm sorry, but thank you for being patient."

"Angel, I will always wait for you," then he kissed my forehead and the others arrived. But I didn't care; I kept my hand in Adrian's and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. He met my kiss eagerly and I couldn't help the pang I felt deep in my chest. I didn't love him in the way I loved another, I didn't care for him in the way I cared for another and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hurt him, perhaps I could grow to love him, perhaps I could work on it.

Perhaps I was screwed!!

**********

We arrived at court a couple of hours later. Our rooms were close together and oh boy they were big. **[A/N: Lazy, so the rooms are the exact description of what they are in SK]**

I had just opened my suitcase so I could take the box my dress was in out and admire it when a knock sounded at my door. I walked over and opened it to see Adrian standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Why lord Ivashkov, how may I help you?" I asked formally and he grinned at me.

"Well novice Hathaway I was wondering if you would do me the honour of accompanying me to the inauguration ball of Vasilisa Dragomir tomorrow evening?" He was being just as formal.

"It would be my pleasure," He took my hand and kissed it. "Would you like to come in and eat junk food with me while watching some favourite movies of mine?" I asked when he pulled back.

Adrian smiled. "I would love to," Then he picked me up so his arms encircled my waist and walked into my room closing the door—which had an automatic lock—and spinning me before dropping me in the longue. He grinned, boyishly cute, at me. "So what movies and what junk food?" I got up and went to the kitchen, which was already stocked with food and drinks.

"Chocolate, candy, more chocolate, flavoured milk, soda and more chocolate." I came back with two cans of brown pop, two bottles of chocolate milk and various chocolate bars.

"So what movies?" Adrian asked, opening a bottle of chocolate milk and savouring the taste.

"My first movie love," I picked up the DVD and showed him the cover.

Adrian groaned. "Titanic?"

I smirked. "Why are you complaining, it's a chance for you to curl up with me in the start, make out with me in the heated scenes, and hold me in the sad parts."

"Oh, well then I'm all for it!" Adrian announced happily.

I put the DVD in and hit play and then skipping to the part where they are on the _actual ship_ and then curled up next to Adrian, my feets curled up on the empty side of the sofa. Adrian had an arm around me, his legs stretched out in front of him as he watched the screen, absentmindedly playing with my hair.

I curled up with Adrian, watching as Rose dangled from the ship—how ironic that her name was Rose too—and Jack saved her. I watched as she spit off the side of the ship with him, came down the stairs in that gorgeous red, sparkled dress, as she sat down to dine with Cal, her mother and Jack. When she danced with him in third class, when her fiancé hit her over the face. I got closer to Adrian when Jack and Rose reunited on the bow of the ship, with that infamous line; "I'm flying Jack," Adrian kissed me when Jack and Rose began kissing and pulled me tighter against him, my head on his shoulder while his cheek was in my hair, both of us absorbed in the movie. When Rose got naked Adrian began rubbing up and down my leg, I tilted and placed kisses along his neck. Then there was the sweaty action that was happening in the car, I pulled Adrian's lips to mine. Then the ship hit the iceberg and the movie had my undivided attention.

By the end I was crying. It was so sad, why couldn't Rose just move over so Jack could lie on that piece of wood too? Why did she let him go? And then when she died as an old woman, warm in her bed and returned to her first love, where was her husband?!

Adrian was stroking my hair and kissing the tears away. "How does that ending not upset you?" I asked, kissing his lips.

"Well it is sad, but I am a man, I do not break down and cry, especially in front of a beautiful woman," I kissed him again before getting up and putting the DVD back in the box. "Adrian will you stay here tonight or go back to your room after this movie?" I asked as I placed the next movie in. I turned around to see Adrian watching me intently.

"Definitely staying," He smiled and I smiled back, guiltily glad he wasn't going to leave me. "What's the next movie?"

"Peter pan, the newer one, with real actors instead of the cartoon—even though I love that one too." I pressed play and went back to my spot, curled at Adrian's side.

I loved this movie. The love between Peter and Wendy that hadn't been shown in other Peter Pan movies, when they danced among the faeries, when she was playing mother and he was playing father to the lost boys. The end when Wendy kisses Peter, who she believed to be dying and then he becomes even more spectacular and defeats Hook, with the others chanting; "_Old, Alone, Done For!" _Behind him. I teared up when they kissed and again when they parted ways, I loved the love story of Peter and Wendy.

"I liked that," Adrian said, stretching like a cat. We both yawned at the same time and then looked at each other and laughed. Then I remembered my dress.

"Stay here for a second," I ran to the bed and grabbed the boxes containing my Dress and Shoes and put them in the walk-in closet, then I moved my suitcase the corner of the bedroom. "Okay, you can come in now," I grabbed a shirt and some boy shorts to change into. I was tired and I was sure Adrian was aswell. He was walking in the room when I had just slipped the boy shorts on, I removed my shirt and put the big baggy one I slept in that read, 'By the time you finish reading this shirt you will realise that you just wasted 10 seconds of your life reading this pointless shirt while staring at my chest...perv,'

"Nice shirt," Adrian removed his shoes, pants and shirt leaving him in nothing but boxers. We climbed into the giant king sized bed together and Adrian pulled me to his side, running his finger tips up and down my spine.

"Pleasant dreams my angel," Adrian kissed the top of my head.

"Back at you my Adrian," I sighed and closed my eyes, not knowing that happy tears formed in Adrian's eyes when I called him mine.

* * *

"Okay ready?" I asked from the bathroom.

I was ready for the ball, my hair down and slightly waved, light make up on and my killer dress and heels, Adrian's ring on my middle finger.

They were waiting for me, since I had slept while Lissa and Mia got ready. They were all out there, Lissa and Christian, Mia and Eddie and my date Adrian.

I emerged from the bathroom and heard the gasps.

"Rose," Lissa said, her tiara shining in the light. "You look amazing!" She hugged me, but my eyes were locked with Adrian's. He stood there with a corsach of red roses to be put on my wrist. Lissa had white roses and Mia had pink.

Mia was wearing a gorgeous long black dress that she looked amazing in. But I kept my gaze on Adrian and walked toward him when Lissa released me.

"Hey stranger," I said, his eyes were wide his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Rose, you truly are an angel." He said and then placed the corsach on my wrist before kissing me and holding his arm out for me. I loped my arm through his and kissed his cheek.

Our grouped walked silently to the ball, the actual inauguration wouldn't take place for a few hours—when the Queen arrived—so we had a chance to dance, eat and mingle, well all of us did except Lissa and In turn Christian, who would be surrounded by people congratulating them.

We walked into the hall where the ball was being held. It was so elegant, white, gold and red adorned the surfaces. Chandlers hanging on the ceilings, candles and flowers decorating the tables.

As soon as we got there _Kissing you by Des'Ree_ came on and Adrian pulled me to the dance floor, while Eddie pulled Mia along and Christian pulled Lissa.

I had my arms around Adrian's neck, and fixed the collar of his white shirt. The guys had all just stuck with the basics, a plain white and black tie suit. Adrian's arms were around my waist. People were staring at the dhampir girl, dancing with the royal Moroi boy, they could feel the love radiating between us. I had to admit I did love Adrian, but not as much and I never could, I was in love with Dimitri and it would stay like that forever.

_Holy Shit! No, no, no, no!_ Lissa was yelling through the bond. I glanced at her to see her dancing with Christian but looking at Adrian and then looking at something behind me. Adrian tensed and his grip on me tightened.

"What—" I broke off as I spun around, seeing what they were staring at.

In a long, turquoise dress decorated with diamantes, hair feathered out and a sharp gaze, was Natasha Ozera.

I didn't understand at first until my eyes locked with a pair of deep brown eyes.

Eyes that held sadness, regret, pain and love. I looked at the face. The face of Dimitri Belikov, my one true love.

* * *

_Yes another cliff hanger—sorta._

_Wow that was a long one, nearly 5000 words *mouth flops open*_

_What did you all think?_

_What's going to happen next?_

_Will there be a showdown between Rose, Dimitri, Tasha and Adrian?_

_Wait and see._

_Reviews make Dimitri come back to Rose sooner *wink*_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Lyrics to Sober by P!nk**

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

Ah, the sun is blindin'  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am findin'  
That's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath  
'Cause what's the use?

Ah, the night is callin'  
And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"  
But I, I am fallin'  
And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
I'm lookin' for myself, sober

Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
Lookin' for myself, sober

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad  
'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry 'never again'  
Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend, oh, oh

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
but why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?


	10. Broken Hearted Girl

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So, here is the new chapter *yay* the confrontation *Oohh* scary._

_Alot of you are probably going 'Rose kick Tasha's ass!' and then others are going. 'Rose, get rid of Adrian, grab Dimitri and high tail outta there' and then others are going. 'CloudedMindx has lost her damn mind!'_

_Well maybe I have, but you can't blame me, blame Dimitri for being a butt head and leaving Rose, but will he go back to her? *evil laugh* I know! I know! _

_So here we go; the song for this chapter is; _**Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyonce`**

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**10. Broken-Hearted Girl**

"Rose, my angel, look at me," I heard Adrian whisper in my ear, but I couldn't respond, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the deep brown ones. "Angel, please, turn away and look at me," Adrian sounded pained and I finally blinked and looked into his emerald green eyes. He visibly relaxed when I looked at him.

"Adrian, I-I think I should sit down," My knees felt weak and wobbly. It had been nearly three weeks since I had seen him last, and my chest was feeling emptier than ever.

Adrian looked at me and nodded, kissing my forehead and guiding me to our table. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia were already there. I sat with Adrian across from everyone. They didn't speak, didn't try. Adrian had my hand under the table, fingers entwined.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck no! Fuck off, don't come over here!_ Lissa was yelling in her head, I looked at her, raising my eyebrows in question.

_Their coming over here, shit Rose, I didn't think they would come here_ I just shrugged, and it was about then that I saw two empty spots at the table next to me, with two very specific names. I growled and Adrian tugged on my hand, looking at me questioningly, I looked pointedly at the names on the table and Adrian's eyes narrowed. That's when the bitch approached.

"Christian, honey I have missed you so much!" She yelled happily, running to Christian. He stood and half hugged her.

"Hello aunt, hope you have been well," She looked confused but just shrugged.

I smelt the distinct smell of Dimitri's aftershave and that is also when I noticed that it was _his_ name next to me, Tasha on his other side. I felt like I was going to be sick. They both sat in their allocated seats, but I kept my eyes on Adrian and he kept his on me.

"So Rose, I was wondering if, when we get back to the academy, you could help me with something," Eddie said, talking into the tense air surrounding me.

I smiled. "And what might that be Eddie?" I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me, but I kept mine locked on Eddie.

Eddie had to think now, so I thought I would try cheering myself up, at his expense. "Are you still having...trouble?" I asked and Eddie's eyes widened, Mia wore a smirk and Adrian, Christian and Lissa were trying not to laugh.

"I don't know what you mean Rose." Eddie said, embarrassed.

"Eddie there is no need to be shy about cumming prematurely," Adrian started chuckling so I pulled him into this. "It happens to Adrian all the time," Adrian immediately stopped laughing and looked at me in shock. Eddie was trying not to laugh, while Lissa and Christian kept 'coughing' into their hands. I didn't spare a glance to see what Dimitri and Tasha were doing, but I imagined there was a very pissed off Russian next to me.

I had successfully distracted myself, for about ten seconds.

"Rose you have to be my partner!" Christian yelled at me and I blinked. _What the fuck is he going on about?_

"Christian we already played that game," I said.

"That's not what I mean," he winked at me and Adrian growled a little while Lissa smacked his arm. "I mean for culinary science!"

"Uhhh...why?"

"Because the last day of your field experience is the day of the big cook off!" He yelled excitedly.

I burst out laughing and actually banged my head on the table. "Ow," I complained, rubbing my forehead, Adrian leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Better?" he asked when he sat back down.

"Yes," and then I added. "My lips are sore too." I smiled and winked at him.

Adrian grinned and leaned towards me about to kiss my lips when that bitch spoke up.

"Dimitri, I was thinking that we should go to Baia, see your family, would you like that?" it was obvious she didn't just want Dimitri's attention.

Adrian groaned and I winced. It still hurt to hear his name, even though he _was_ right next to me.

"That would be..." Dimitri trailed off and I nearly burst into tears at hearing his voice. Then I noticed why he had trailed off. Christian was standing behind my chair, hand outstretched.

"Come on hot stuff, let's dance." He said smiling at me. I was so grateful that he was taking me away from this table.

"Sure thing Sparky," I said back as Christian took my hand. This dance was one where you switched partners and I suppressed a groan of annoyance when I saw all the freaky old men eyeing me.

I danced with Christian and was over the moon with joy when my next partner turned out to be Eddie.

"Thank god," I whispered and he chuckled.

Next was Adrian and I saw him glaring at all the other men who wanted a piece of me. I kissed his lips, bringing his attention back to me. He smiled and then we switched again, and this time I was a whole mess of emotions. I was dancing with Dimitri Belikov.

"You look beyond beautiful tonight Rose," He said, his Russian accent lacing his words. God how I missed that, how I missed him!

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly at him, this might be my last night with him and there was no way was I ruining it by letting bitch Rose take over!

Dimitri looked surprised at my sudden change of attitude. He also looked saddened.

I realised that people had switched partners again, but I didn't care and evidently neither did Dimitri. My arms were around his neck and his were around my hips, his hands resting on my lower back.

"Rose, I think we should talk," Dimitri said after a little moment of silence. I nodded and looked for my friends, they were all sitting back at the table, shooting daggers at Dimitri.

I tried something that Lissa and I had been practising hoping that it worked. _Liss can you hear me?_

Her head picked up and she nodded. _I hear you Rose, are you okay? Do you need Christian to come over and burn his ass?_

I smiled but shook my head, she looked confused. _I have to talk to him Liss, okay? Just let them know that if they ask._

_What about Adrian? _She asked, looking at him as did I. He was looking straight at me.

_Liss please, I need to speak to him, please tell them—him—that and I'll be back soon._

She nodded, reluctantly and I turned back to Dimitri who was staring down at me.

"Okay, lead the way," He nodded and took my wrist leading me outside. In that touch an electric spark flew up my arm, just like it always did when he touched me. I turned to see Eddie with his hand gripping Adrian's upper arm, physically restraining him from coming after me. He saw me looking at him and I pleaded with my eyes for him to understand that this needed to be done, he looked hurt but nodded and slumped his shoulders.

We arrived outside and Dimitri pulled me down some stairs to a secluded spot. He stepped so he was a few steps away from me and then turned to look at me.

"Dimitri...?" I didn't know what to think or feel.

"Rose, I, I'm sorry," He said, looking really sad.

Okay and cue angry Rose. "You're sorry?! Sorry for what exactly _guardian Belikov_, huh? For leaving Lissa, for telling me I ruined your life, for me falling in love with you, for leaving me, or for me still being in love with you? Take your pick." I was standing right in front of him, poking his chest.

Dimitri looked down at me and my breathing hitched. _Fuck how I loved this man!_ My mind said just as Dimitri was leaning down and I was leaning forward.

Our lips met, for the first time since he had lost control in the gym before the Ski trip. I felt a whole jolt go through me. I lifted my arms and tangled my fingers in his hair, while Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist pressing me into him. How had I survived three weeks without him?

_Slap!_

Reality hit. Three weeks he was gone, no word since then and now I was making out with him. _Wait just a god damned mother fucking minute_. I pushed myself back from Dimitri and stepped out of his reach.

"Roza, what is it?" He asked softly.

"I told you never to call me that!" I yelled at him. "How, how dare you! Three weeks, you left three weeks ago and now you expect me to come running?! I don't fucking think so! You are with Tasha now, you can't have it both ways. And I'm with Adrian now, he makes me happy so please refrain from touching me again." And with that I walked back into the ball room.

The Queen was due to arrive in ten minutes and then we would eat. My friends were still at the table—with scarred hag bitch!—and I walked up and sat in my seat. I looked at Adrian and his eyes zeroed in on my lips, no doubt showing what I had just been doing. He growled and I placed my index finger and thumb under his chin, lifting his gaze to my eyes. He wouldn't meet my gaze, obviously feeling betrayed.

"Adrian, I'm sorry, please look at me," he still refused to meet my gaze. I moved my chair closer to him so that I was directly in front of him. I took both of his hands in mine. "Adrian, please, I didn't mean for it to happen, I couldn't, I just, please look at me, _please_," I didn't want to hurt him, sure I wasn't in love with him but on some level I did love him, and care for him more than I'd like to admit. I moved forward and placed my forehead against his. "Adrian, please, I can't stand you being mad at me," he finally met my gaze and I saw the love, saw the pain, saw the sadness and the hurt.

"Rose, just tell me the truth," I nodded and he continued. "Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Who kissed who first?" Adrian was trying to keep his voice calm, but I could hear the underlying pain.

"We both leaned in at the same time," I was going to be honest with him, he deserved it.

"Did it go beyond kissing?"

"No, and there was no open mouth, no tongue, I promise you,"

Adrian sighed. "I understand Rose, he was your first love and you still love him, I guess it was to be expected if you ever saw him again that you wouldn't want me anymore," He sounded so sad.

"Adrian, what are you talking about?" I was really confused.

"You are going back to him, aren't you?" He looked straight into my eyes to see if I was lying.

I shook my head. "No, I told him—well screamed it at him—that he made his choice and I have made mine,"

He smiled. "That's my angel,"

I smiled back and kissed his cheek. "That's my Adrian,"

I heard the seat next to me being pulled out and someone with very distinct aftershave sat there. I didn't look in his direction, I kept my eyes focused on Adrian, who was glaring at _him_.

I turned around so I was now facing Eddie, or the seat Eddie would be sitting in if Mia, Christian, Lissa and him weren't dancing. Then I realised that Tasha was across the room. _Aw shit!_ Something was going to happen, I could feel it.

And sure enough Adrian proves my point. "So my angel, will you stay in my room tonight or would you like me to stay in yours again, perhaps watch more of your favourite movies?" He look at me innocently, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I don't know, let me think about it. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 8 p.m." Adrian answered me.

"Okay, what can we do tomorrow then, if you wanted to spend the day with me?" I asked.

Adrian smiled. "Well angel, why don't I take you shopping, you can get whatever you want,"

"What I want is a drink, would you mind getting me one sweetheart? Please?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him innocently.

"Of course angel, anything in particular?" I could tell he didn't want to leave me alone.

"Something that will keep me up all night," I winked at him and he grinned slyly and then got up kissing me on the forehead before walking to the bar.

I didn't turn toward Dimitri and I didn't react when I felt him put something on my lap, I just looked down at it. It was a note and a pen.

_I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have kissed you_

I wrote back.

_No, you shouldn't have and it won't happen again_

He read it and I saw the sadness there on his face and then he wrote something and passed it back to me.

_Rose, I'm sorry I left you, please forgive me I thought I was saving you from pain not causing it_

I wrote back.

_You made your choice, live with it._

Adrian came back then with a red drink and he assured me it was non alcoholic. I felt Dimitri place the note back on my lap. I looked down at my lap and read the note, looking inconspicuous to Adrian.

_I made the wrong choice._

My breath caught.

* * *

**Oh I'm not that mean hehe just trying to freak you all out, this isn't the end ha-ha sorry...**

* * *

After the note everything began blurring together, the Queen arrived, we stood. Food arrived, we ate. Dancing continued we danced.

When Lissa was called up to stage I tried concentrating but it was hard, since I was now holding Dimitri's hand under the table. _How did that happen?_

"I present Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the last in her line and on the eve of her 21st birthday, you will be the new Queen of the Moroi. Do you accept this?" The Queen asked, standing before Lissa in a dress that looked like it was just a potato bag dyed blue.

Lissa looked straight at me and through the bond asked me if I really believed she should do this. I smiled and nodded.

"I accept this honour and swear to serve my people in the best way I can," Lissa recited. The Queen smiled and placed a kiss on Lissa's forehead.

"I present to you, Future Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." The Queen faced us and there was an eruption of applause. I slid my hand out of Dimitri's so I could clap and concentrate.

_Shit, what am I going to do?_

After Dimitri had gave me the note saying he made the wrong choice I had looked at him, studying him, trying to see if he was lying. He wasn't. And when Tasha came back and took his hand on top of the table, he pulled it away and stood up as the Queen was arriving and then when we sat back down, he had a fork in his left hand and a certain dhampir girls hand in his right. I didn't pull back and I saw the corner of Dimitri's mouth pull up.

We were getting ready to part ways, Tasha promising to take Lissa and Christian to lunch, I laughed at Lissa's reaction in her head. I was turning to say goodnight to Dimitri when I saw he was...preoccupied. With Tasha's tongue. _Son of a bitch!_

"Ready to go Angel?" Adrian asked from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. Dimitri and Tasha had separated now, but I was disgusted. I glared at him and saw the pain in his eyes. _It better hurt ass wipe. _I thought before turning back to Adrian and kissing him passionately.

"You bet your ass I'm ready," and then I took his hand and dragged him to my room.

"Well someone's in a hurry," Adrian said as I shut the door.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist his tongue meeting mine. I groaned. I really needed this, this release, a release that only Adrian could give me.

We ended up collapsing on the floor, entangled together. I didn't know how it happened but I was suddenly only wearing the lingerie piece Adrian got me and he was wearing boxers.

Adrian kissed down my chest, his tongue licking along my collarbone. _Fuck that felt good!_

"Adrian..." I moaned.

"Angel?" He asked teasing me skin by grazing the tender area where my shoulder met my neck with his teeth.

"You're such a tease, and if it wasn't such a turn on you wouldn't be here right now,"

He smirked. "As if you could ever hurt me angel,"

He really shouldn't have said that.

"No," I pushed him off of me and stood up, putting distance in between us.

"Angel, what is it?" He was concerned.

"I can't not after..." I trailed off. Adrian understood and wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"I understand my angel, no nookie tonight." He stated and I laughed.

"Did you honestly just say nookie?" He smiled and kissed my lips, and then someone knocked on the door three impatient times.

"I'll get it," I said against his lips.

"We both will," Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and we walked to the door. I opened it and looked up.

Into the heart broken eyes of Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

_Whoop!_

_Another one done, I'm on a role!_

_Hey I'm thinking of starting a Mortal Instruments Fanfic and I already have an idea for my next VA one since you all decided that you wanted that one next._

_I'm going to delete my other Fanfic for TMI and maybe start it again or I'll just put it on hiatus for a while. I dunno._

_So, what's going to happen?_

_Well I'll give you a hint. Look up the lyrics to Un-break my heart by Toni Braxton (which is the song for the next chapter) and that will hint you(:_

_I will no longer post lyrics at the end of chapters, it gets annoying, so yeah..._

_Review!!_

_Xoxo_


	11. UnBreak my heart

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_I'm on a role with this, it still has 15 chapters and I already have all the songs ready for it!!_

_Song is _**Un-Break my heart by Toni Braxton **

_Okay so on we go, what's going to happen? Read and find out..._

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**11. Un-Break my heart**

_Aw shit!_ I yelled in my head. _Nice fucking job Rose!_

Dimitri looked at me for a second longer before spinning on his heels and walking—more like storming—down the corridor.

I looked at Adrian who was now beside me, shook my head, grabbed my jacket from the hook, slipped on my ballet slippers and raced after Dimitri.

"Rose, wait!" Adrian called behind me but I kept running, looking for my love.

"Dimitri!" I yelled, not able to see him. I walked around, getting lost, until I heard grunts and the distinct sounds of a fist hitting a punching bag. I opened the door to see Dimitri punching one of the five punching bags around the room, dressed in a white wife beater, black pants and barefooted.

He didn't hear me come in. I put my jacket and shoes next to his stuff and walked over to him. He must have sensed me because he was instantly on guard when he turned, he saw me and his face contorted from anger, to pain and then to his carefully controlled mask.

"Hey," I spoke softly, trying not to piss him off.

"What is it Rose? Coming to yell at me for interrupting, whatever you were doing?" He sounded distant.

I kept my distance. "Yes Dimitri I came looking for you because you interrupted me going to bed." I said sarcastically, and it wasn't really a lie, I _was_ going to go to bed.

Dimitri snorted and I stifled a giggle. "Is that what their calling it now-a-days?" He asked with anger underlining his voice.

"How can you be angry at me for moving on with my life? You left me for her!" I yelled at him.

"Because I wanted to save you from the pain I would cause you!" He yelled right back, losing his control.

"You wanna know what pain you caused me, here!" I yelled holding out my wrist where two faint lines were over my vein. Dimitri sucked in a breath.

"Rose, why?" He asked.

"It was the only way I could see you without it hurting, the pain and blood distracted me long enough to relive one moment between us." My voice was softer now.

Dimitri grabbed my wrist and kissed the scars, but he didn't stop there, he kissed all the way up my arm going to my shoulder and then my neck. I shivered in spite of myself.

"No, no!" I pushed him back. "You can't keep doing this; you can't just come back into my life and kiss me like nothing ever happened. You left me for another woman Dimitri, you said you loved me and you did that! How could you?!"

"Don't you remember?" He asked, confusing the fuck out of me.

"Remember what?" I growled at him.

"Я буду любить тебя и только тебя навсегда. Она не может измениться, как я чувствую о вас. Но вы должны прожить свою жизнь без меня, до свидания, я буду вечно тебя люблю мою Розу," He said and I remembered that that was what he said the day he left.

"One; is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes,"

"Two; how the hell am I supposed to know what it means?"

"I will love you and only you forever. She cannot change how I feel about you. But you have to live your life without me, goodbye, I'll always love you my Roza,"

"Three," I paused and looked up at him; he was waiting for my wrath. "Why are you still standing over there?"

He looked up at me, hope in his eyes. "Roza, I—"

"Shut up and get here, now!" I growled at him.

He smiled and ran to me grabbing me in his arms and kissing me so lovingly and passionately I melted in his arms. "Roza, my beautiful Roza," He said against my lips.

"Dimitri,"

"Я тебя люблю Роза, и я всегда буду, я никогда не перестану пытаются вернуть свою любовь и доверие,"

"And what does that mean?"

"I love you Roza, and I always will, I will never stop trying to win back your love and trust,"

"Pretty good start I think," Dimitri laughed, a laugh of joy at me being in his arms again. Then my blood ran cold. "_Adrian,"_ Dimitri let me down.

"What about him?" He growled.

"He doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve me hurting him, I can't, I have to go back to him, I'm sorry I just can't." Tears were coming down my cheeks now. _Son of a bitch!_

"Roza, I want to be with you and only you," Dimitri sounded pained and pissed the fuck off!

"Adrian doesn't deserve this, and the way I see it you are still with Tasha, still her guardian, there is no way for us to be together,"

"Rose, please, we can try I can—"

"You broke my heart Dimitri, if you want me back; you're going to have to do more than try." I kissed him once more and spun around to leave when I added, "I want to be with you too, forever, but not when you're with _her._" Then I left, trying to find my room.

I found a bathroom and I went in to hide anything to conspicuous. Once I was satisfied I went back in the search for my room.

"Hey," I said once I had found my room, shut the door and saw Adrian sitting on the couch, waiting for me to comeback.

He studied me for a moment before smiling and saying, "My angel," as a sigh.

"Adrian," I couldn't, I couldn't tell him I didn't want to be with him anymore, not unless Dimitri dumps the hag. "Come here," I held out my hand and he walked up to me kissing the inside if my wrist.

"Adrian, I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"

"Of course angel, would you like me to stay?" He asked, unsure of himself.

"I'd love it," I kissed his cheek and moved over to the bed. We laid down the exact way we did the night before, only difference was I was imagining someone else's arms around me.

* * *

Adrian and I had woken up, gotten ready and walked out of the guest building hand in hand. He was taking me shopping, and boy was he going to regret it.

We got breakfast first, I got a hot chocolate and a egg and bacon roll while he went to the feeders and met me back at the little cafe' place. After that we began our shopping trip. Adrian took me to a number of clothes shops first where I bought jeans, shorts, skirts, tank tops, and one particular dress he wouldn't leave the store without. Next were shoes where I got heels, heels, flats, heels and some Nike kicks. Then I got hungry so Adrian and I dropped the bags off and went to a little coffee house to get some food. It was then, when we were walking down there, that my heart started to heal.

"Dimka, please you can't leave me!" Adrian and I stopped, just around the corner Dimitri and Tasha were arguing, she was begging.

"Yes I can, you want something from me that I can never give you, so I am no longer in your service, now please leave me be!" Dimitri yelled back.

"You, you just want the second glass blood whore!" Tasha screeched. Adrian tensed and looked as if he was going to go over there and punch her, but Dimitri had other ideas.

His voice had gone cold and menacing; anyone would have taken a step back. "You will never speak about her like that ever again or so help me you might find my control slipping and your health will be paying the consequences." I gasped.

"How can you love her and not me? I can give you everything!" Tasha was sobbing now. _Good you stupid bitch! Cry those eyes out!_

"You can't give me everything, not in the way she can." Adrian growled.

"What can she give you that I can't? Except a disease!"

"We're done Tasha! If you ever insult Rose like that again, if you ever try and contact me or her, I will end you." That cold voice was back.

"She is with Ivashkov now; she will never take you back,"

"I don't care, it's better than looking at you every day."

"From what I hear, Ivashkov has alot of stamina," My teeth and fists clenched. "At least they did when he took her innocence."

"Bitch!!" I yelled, jumping out. Tasha and Dimitri looked shocked. I stormed towards her fist prepared to make contact with her face, but Adrian grabbed my waist and held me back, whispering in my ear.

"Calm down angel, please, don't do this," I broke free from him and shoved him to the ground so he was on his back.

"I am not you angel! I am in no way yours Adrian!" I yelled and glared icily and Tasha and she trembled, then I turned to Dimitri and walked in his direction, brushing past him hoping he would get the message and follow me. He did.

"Roza?!" He yelled when I had hid myself in a secluded spot.

"Comrade, over here!" I yelled and he looked around, his eyes making contact with my own.

"Roza, I'm so sorry you had to hear her say those awful things about you," He buried his face in my hair, kissing it.

"Dimitri, I have something for you," I pulled back and took the small piece of paper from my pocket and handed it to him. He took it and I turned and left, going back to my room to pack up my stuff.

I arrived there and was none surprised to see Adrian, but I was surprised to see Lissa and Christian. I looked straight at Christian, walked up to where he was standing—Lissa and Adrian were sitting on the sofa—and slapped him across the face. He looked shocked.

"Rose what the hell?!" Lissa yelled but I ignored her.

"How was your lunch with Tasha, huh? Talk about anything interesting? Like, I dunno, me!?" I yelled into his face.

"Rose, I didn't say anything about you," Christian said, holding his cheek from where I had slapped it.

"If that were true, explain to me how she knew that Adrian and I slept together!" I was pissed off!

"I didn't say anything!" Christian yelled through gritted teeth.

"Oh so it was a lucky guess? Bullshit! If you didn't say anything who the fuck did?!" And what I heard next shocked the hell out of me.

"I did," it was Lissa.

"You, you did this? How could you!? I trusted you!" I yelled at her, already feeling bad for slapping Christian, and feeling pain when I looked at Adrian, his face was full of sadness.

"I don't know how, it just came out, Rose I'm so sorry," Lissa pleaded with me.

"Get out," I growled in a low voice at her.

"No Rose please you have to—" I cut her off.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET. OUT!!" I screamed.

Lissa had tears in her eyes but she went to the door and looked at me one last time before walking out.

I spun to Christian. "I'm sorry I hit you," I said softly.

"It's okay; I guess I didn't expect her to say anything. It must have been when I went to the bathroom," Christian's eyes were far away, looking into a memory. I turned and sat with Adrian.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, in any way that was never my intent." I took his hand from his lap and squeezed it. "But, I did mean it when I said I wasn't yours," He looked at me then, panicked. "Adrian, I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but in seeing Dimitri again I realised I could never belong to anyone else. I'm so sorry that I put you through this, but I don't regret anything we did and you helped me through everything and I will always have a place in my heart for you." He looked like he was going to cry. I cupped his cheek with my free hand. "I'm sorry I can't be the girl you want me to be, you have no idea how much I wish I could make you happy, but I can't. It would always be him."

Adrian spoke, but I could tell there was an emotional block in his throat. "Is this really the end?"

"Yes, it is," I let go of his hand and he stood and walked to the door. "Do you want the clothes and stuff back," I began taking the ring he gave me off.

"Keep it, they were all gifts," Then he walked out of the room. I turned and saw that Christian had left too. So I began packing, telling myself to not break down.

**********

I was the last on the jet, walking to the middle left side where all my friends turned to stare at me. _Creepy_

I was settled in my seat, seat belt fastened and we were all ready to go when.

"Hold it, there's one more," One of the flight crew said. I looked around in confusion, but we were all here. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and even Mia was coming back with us—apparently her and Eddie got _very_ well acquainted.

"Sorry I'm late," I'd recognise that accent anywhere. I looked to the doors and looked straight at Dimitri, who was walking towards me. I swallowed. He took the seat next to me without saying anything. My eyes were wide, just like my friends, and I couldn't stop looking. Then I broke. I hugged him around the neck and buried my face in his chest.

"Shhh, Roza I'm here, it's okay," He murmured in my hair, trying to calm the sobs and tears that escaped.

After sometime, I pulled back, probably looking like absolute shit, but I didn't care. I felt Dimitri put something in my hand and I looked to see where I had written the note to him that I gave him earlier.

In my writing I read;

_Dimitri, Un-break my heart_

And in his writing he wrote;

_I will mend you back together my Roza. I love you,_

I looked at him and then asked a flight attendant for a pen.

Once I was given the pen I wrote, very aware that everyone was watching me.

_How long will you love me?_

I gave the note to him and he looked at it before taking the pen I was given.

_Forever and Always_

I smiled at that and turned to face him, they were all still watching but I didn't give a damn I kissed him on the cheek, Dimitri stiffened for an instance and then relaxed. I reached up to whisper in his ears.

"I will love you and only you forever," And then I slumped back in my seat, smiling like crazy.

I had the love of my life back, and I intended to keep him.

Rose 1

Strigoi wannabe 0

* * *

_Whoa!_

_Sorry this is shorter than the last couple but I couldn't write anymore for this, but it's over 2,500 words so you can't be too disappointed, can you? _

_Okay guys I told you before there were 26 chapters so we are nowhere near finished _

_Let me ask you all something. I'm sticking a twist in here, what's it going to be?_

_Next Chapter's song is __**Forever and Always by Taylor Swift**__, Guesses? _

_Hehe until next time_

_Review!!_

_Xoxo_


	12. Forever and Always

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_I'm on such a role with this!! I'm trying to get multiple chapters done, but with me writing other stories to it gets hard._

_Vote on my poll for my next Vampire Academy story, you all wanted that to be the subject of my next FF so I put up 4 ideas go vote for the one you want to read and the most popular one will get written._

_Song for this chapter is _**Forever and Always by Taylor Swift**

_Okay so here we go... _

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**12. Forever and Always**

It occurred to me that I let Dimitri off way to easily; I mean I made Adrian jealous by making out with Christian, so what was I going to do with Dimitri?

I was going to be the biggest tease he has ever met.

He was able to get re instated at the academy, but declined the offer to be reinstated as Lissa's guardian; he was also able to convince Alberta to start my training again, which she agreed to.

It was my third week of field experience and it was bad. I had to sit with Lissa every breakfast, lunch, dinner, after classes, during classes when all I wanted was to avoid her. She had told Tasha I had slept with Adrian, who had told Dimitri and I have no idea what the fuck made her do that but I officially don't care.

The other bad thing was Adrian. He was there all the time too, practising with Lissa or eating with us. I felt so incredibly guilty for breaking it off with him because of Dimitri, but I couldn't stay with him to keep him happy while I was miserable, I mean I don't regret _anything_ we did, even if I wanted Dimitri to be my first, it had also felt right with Adrian, but it hurt to see him, it hurt my heart when I looked at him and saw him either staring off in space or looking at me. He was never the cocky guy he once was anymore, and that hurt to know that I did that to him, it was like I had drained the life out of him.

"Hey comrade," I said once I arrived in the gym to start my practice session. It was Friday so my third week was almost over, and Christian and I had been staying up to look up recipes for the big cook off—sadly he wasn't joking about that and the teacher had allowed me to be his partner, I'm going to have to kill her now.

"Hello Rose, ready for laps?" Dimitri asked, with that twinkle he always got in his eye when I was around.

"What's the point in asking that, you make me do them anyway," I said, pouting and trying to get him to try and resist me.

"Rose, stop pouting out your bottom lip, it makes it very hard for me." _Score one for me!!_

"I'm sorry is this any better?" I asked, now biting my bottom lip.

"Roza stop it," _Score two!!_

"How about this?" I asked and licked my bottom lip, slowly and seductively.

Dimitri groaned. "You are such a temptress," he started walking forward; he was putty in my very capable hands. _Score three and the winner is Hathaway!_

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." I then began doing my stretches, making sure Dimitri saw every move in all the best angles.

"Roza," Dimitri growled.

"Yes Dimitri?" I asked slyly.

I hadn't heard him move, hadn't felt him touch me, hadn't registered being thrown on a mat but suddenly he was hovering above me.

"How the fuck did you do that?" I asked his awesome skills could be a bitch sometimes.

"I'm just that brilliant," that was a very un-Dimitri like answer.

"Isn't someone cocky?" He answered that question by pressing his erection into my thigh. "Yes, someone is," I was getting wet from looking at him, god this man was a fucking sex god! _Tease, tease, tease, light bulb!_ I got an idea for how I was going to tease him. We were in one of the back training rooms, it was after classes and the door was locked, so I could start my plan. I slipped one of my hands into the waistband of his track suit pants and trailed my finger tips down his length. Dimitri groaned.

"Rose," He said, speaking in a breathy voice. "Please Rose, more," I complied. I wrapped my fingers around his dick and started pumping hard and fast. Thank god there were no windows in here, not even on the door! So I was able to move to faze two. I flipped Dimitri over so that my knees were now on either side of his and so I was able to bend down and wrap my lips around his now hard and exposed shaft.

I swirled my tongue, licking up the pre cum and making Dimitri groan in response. I started licking down and had his balls in my hand. Dimitri groaned and groaned as I wrapped my lips around his dick and sucked.

"Не останавливайся ... никогда не останавливаться ... дерьмо!" I don't know what that means but I like it!

I was about to become the biggest bitch he has ever known. Instead of finishing what I started I got up.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked, confused.

"Yes Dimitri?"

He got up, pulling his pants up with him. "What, I mean you, us, what?" I laughed, Dimitri was stumped!

"Us what?" I fluttered my eyelashes innocently.

Dimitri looked angry. "I get it now, I'm not _him_!" He spat at me.

"Him? Who is him?" I mean really what the fuck crawled up the Russian's ass this morning?

"Ivashkov! I mean you did sleep with him, so I guess no one else will do!" I knew this was coming someday.

"Dimitri, you know that's not true, I love you but you left me and I couldn't, I didn't think that you..." I didn't know what to say, but it seemed Dimitri had given this conversation alot of thought.

"So what you go out and bang the first body you can find?!" **[A/N: Can anyone tell me where that line is from?]**

"Excuse me?! You can't tell me that the three weeks you were gone you were not fucking Tasha!"

"I didn't touch her because I am in love with you! I could never do that!"

"So what now I'm a slut because I was looking for comfort and I found it?!"

"You found it in another guys pants! That's not comfort babe that's pleasure!"

I was shocked. He left me, why the fuck was I the one getting yelled at?!

"You left me! I thought you weren't coming back! I thought you didn't want me! So I did something I wanted to do with you! Do you have any idea how much I wish I could go back?! Not because I regret it but because of what it did to him. I used Adrian to get over you and he told me he loved me but I didn't love him because you were the only one I could and can ever love!"

"So you took off your pants and took him for a ride?!"

"Look! I'm sorry if my sleeping with someone else upsets you but I can't change the past!"

"Well I can change the future!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"I just, I can't, no! I need to think through some stuff." Then he walked out of the gym.

What the fuck? How did my plan of teasing him turn into him leaving me because I lost my virginity?

I walked out, to the only person I could talk to about this; I knew he was alone.

I walked into the room and saw him lying on his bed.

"Rose what's wrong?" He sat up and I ran to him, his arms going around me.

"Christian, everything is just so fucked up!" **[A/N: Heh! You thought it was Adrian, admit it!] **

"What happened Rose? You can tell me." So I told him all about my argument with Dimitri, leaving out the oral sex part.

"Rose, I'm sure he'll be fine, I mean something like that would upset anyone, just give him time."

"Are you secretly gay or have you been reading one too many woman magazines."

"Hey, straight men can be sensitive too." Christian pouted and I laughed with him.

"C'mon, let's get you to dinner."

We walked to the commons together; I changed from my training clothes into jeans and a black long sleeved V neck. Christian and I grabbed our food and sat at the usual table with Eddie, Lissa and Adrian and since I could or was only talking to two of these people...it was awkward.

"Well fire boy, we have three weeks to figure out this recipe for the 'big cook off' which is the lamest name ever." I said, trying to not let the awkwardness get to me.

"Hey when we win, you'll be eating your words."

"From what I've seen, I doubt we'll win." Christian looked at me, his mouth hanging open in mock shock. I put my hand under his chin and pushed it up, successfully shutting his mouth. "I'm sorry, I take it back, you are an amazing chef, the next Jamie Oliver." He smiled then.

"Jamie Oliver ain't got shit on me,"

"Cause that would be very smelly my friend," He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed taking a bite from my food. I don't even know what it is.

"Let's make chilli!" I cracked up at his enthusiasm; I probably would have fallen to the floor laughing if Eddie hadn't been next to me holding my arm to prevent that.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just..." I looked at him and cracked up again. "Okay...okay...breathing now...wow," I finally got it together and had to hold my lips together so I didn't crack up again.

"Rose, this is serious!" I nearly let my laugh loose then.

"Okay, let's think, we should make something sweet so we both enjoy it," I looked around the room, trying to think of something, when I caught sight of Dimitri and...Tasha! I growled.

"Rose, you okay?" Christian asked, and then I heard his sharp intake of breath as I was assuming he had seen them too.

"Hey Rose, why don't you and I go and look up some more recipes?" Christian was asking, but I didn't listen.

I spun around to face him and murmured. "I'll be back," The commons were empty since Christian and I were late to dinner so I wouldn't have an audience. Dimitri saw me coming, but I bet he didn't expect me to do what I was about to do since he focused his attention back on Tasha.

I tapped Tasha on the shoulder. She turned, looking surprised and wearing a warm and welcoming smile; I smiled back, coldly, curled my fist and punched her in the face. She was pushed backwards at the force of it, and I saw blood come from her nose. I went for her again when Dimitri came from behind me, grabbing me around the waist which caused my arms to be pinned at my sides.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him.

"No if I do you'll attack her again!"

"She fucking deserves it the stupid fucking whore!" I yelled back. Christian was crouched down next to his aunt and Lissa was healing her. Adrian was standing next to me and Dimitri looking worried.

"Lord Ivashkov, please take Rose to your room, where she can't get out, I'll be there soon." Dimitri said to Adrian, pulling me outside. He let go of me just as Adrian showed up and shut the doors.

"Son of a bitch! Let me in! I'm gonna get her eventually!"

"Rose," Adrian was trying to calm me but I had never been so angry.

"Let me the fuck in!" I screamed.

"Rose!" Adrian's voice was firmer.

"Shut the fuck up and help me so I can kill that bitch!" I yelled at him.

"Rose stop this! Angel please!" He sounded desperate and his hand was on my arm, but in my fury I knocked him backwards.

When I realised I had just hit Adrian, my anger fizzled and was replaced with self loathing.

"Adrian!" I yelled, running to where he was on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never do that." Tears were coming down my cheeks at the mere thought of me hurting him.

Adrian looked up at me then and stood up, wrapping an arm around me. "It's okay, come on I better get you to my room like Belikov said." We walked in silence from there.

I sat on Adrian's bed when we were in his room and Adrian sat next to me. It was silent as I remembered the last time I was here was when I lost my virginity. I laughed a little at that.

"What?" Adrian asked me curiously.

"I was just...never mind, it's not important." He seemed to know what I was talking about and he smiled fondly, looking down at my hands, his eyes widened. I was still wearing his ring. "Adrian, I told you I don't regret anything we did and I still have feelings for you, this ring is just a symbol of our brief but amazing time together."

He smiled. "I'm sorry everything has been so screwed up for us lately, I really want us to be friends but I can understand that after everything that happened between us, if you don't want that." I said as I looked down.

"Hey, hey," He put a finger on my chin, lifting my gaze to his. His words were lost as we stared into each other's eyes and we both began to lean forwards. Our lips met in passion, just like they had done so many times before. Adrian and I moaned in unison, I had missed his kisses but they didn't do to me what Dimitri's did. I moved so I was now lying backwards on the bed and he was on top of me, neither of us breaking the kiss, until my stomach churned. My eyes snapped open and widened. I pushed Adrian off of me and clamped a hand over my mouth, running to the bathroom. _I knew eating that much chocolate was a bad idea!_ I had eaten about five bars of the stuff last night since Christian was awesome and could buy that many bars of chocolate and now I regret it.

Adrian held the hair away from my face as I vomited up the remains of my chocolate binge.

When I was done I lied down on the bathroom floor, indulging in the coolness. Adrian came back with a glass of water and I sat up, he rubbed my back and pushed the hair back from my forehead.

"You okay?" He asked when I put the glass down.

"Yeah, just my punishment for eating five big bars of chocolate."

Adrian laughed and shook his head at me. "Oh Rose, what are we going to do with you?" I grinned at him, feeling a little better.

"I'd give you a thank you kiss, but...gross." He laughed a little, as did I and then Dimitri came in.

"Rose?!" He yelled. I groaned.

"In here!" I called back. He walked into the bathroom and saw me lying there.

"Roza!" He ran to my side and knelt down to where I was on the ground. "What happened?"

"Too much chocolate, it came back on me."

Dimitri sighed and shook his head, exasperated. "Rose, Rose, what were you thinking eating too much chocolate?"

"It tasted good?" I replied.

Dimitri smiled before kissing my forehead and then he straightened up and faced Adrian. "I would rather not move her since she is sick, can she stay here?" I knew he didn't want me to stay with Adrian, but I'm pretty sure I'd make it to the bushes outside the building before bar 2 made itself known. And, as if to prove my point, my stomach gave another lurch and I scrambled for the toilet. Dimitri pulled my hair back this time while Adrian went to get some ice to put at the back of my night.

"Shhh, It's okay Roza, I'm here, I'm not leaving you again, I love you," Dimitri kissed the top of my head as I leaned away from the toilet.

"I love you too," I said in a whispered croak.

Adrian came in with the ice pack and held it against the back of my neck. I sighed, "Thank you Adrian," I whispered.

Dimitri stood up then. "I have to get going now, but Rose get better and don't bother with practice, but you will still have to go with Christian, I'll let him know where you are, okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "'kay, I'll see you later?" I asked, not knowing if we were okay.

"Count on it," he smiled once more before leaving.

"Adrian, can you help me up?"

"Sure," he came around and grabbed my hand to help me stand. He walked me to his bed where I collapsed. I was so tired and I felt like shit. Adrian pulled the blanket up to cover me and went into the living room to sleep on the couch.

"Adrian, you don't have to sleep on the couch," though it was probably better that he did.

"Yes I do Rose, but it's okay, just get some sleep,"

"Okay, night Adrian,"

"Night Rose,"

After about half an hour of tossing and turning, I realised why I couldn't sleep. I missed Adrian calling me Angel, I loved that nickname, and though I want to be with Dimitri, I loved and missed Adrian.

And that made me cry. I was on my side, with my hands clasped in front of me, and I was crying my eyes out.

I didn't hear him come in, but I felt the shift of weight as Adrian came and lied down on the bed with me, taking my hands into his and kissing my neck.

I felt awful, for using him before, for giving him my virginity which was something so precious to me and to him, I felt terrible for putting him through all of this, but I would never regret it.

I loved Adrian, but he could never have replaced Dimitri, I knew that now. But in this moment, where he was holding me and not saying a word, I was able to forget that we broke up, I was able to forget everything besides Adrian and me.

And with that thought, I finally fell into a peaceful slumber, one where Adrian and I existed, and Dimitri hadn't come back.

* * *

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...........?_

_I know from experience that 5 bars of chocolate does that (it was so bad)_

_So Rose and Adrian cute moment at the end there._

_Now just to let you know, there will be a chapter in Dimitri's POV and a chapter and a half in Adrian's the rest will be in Rose's._

_So, the next song is _**Faraway by Nickelback**

_Look up the lyrics and let me know what you think is going to happen next chapter._

_Also, any dessert ideas for the cook off? Heh! _

_Translation: __Do not stop ...__never stop ...__shit_

_Review!!_

_Xoxo _


	13. Far Away

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So I'm back at school (which sucks!) It's my final year yay!_

_So I left you with a cute Adrian/Rose moment, even though Rose threw up five bars of chocolate lol_

_So enough from me Rose and Dimitri citrusy action!!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**13. Far Away**

"Hey," Adrian said when I opened my eyes. He was leaning back against a pillow, looking down at me. I felt a strange sense of peace at waking up to him. I didn't like it at all.

"Adrian, what time is it?" Screw formalities I had to get the fuck outta there.

"Don't worry Rose, you still have two hours until breakfast," Adrian was smiling at me.

"Well then I should shower and...Well maybe I should shower in my room so I have clothes and underwear to put on."

Adrian suddenly looked sad and mumbled an 'okay' and then sauntered off into the kitchen.

"Dammit!" I whisper yelled at myself, guilt taking over me. "Adrian please don't do this," I pleaded as I followed him into the kitchen. "Everything we did happened for a reason, but it isn't going to happen again, I've made my choice and it was the right choice _for me_ and I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this but I do love you but not enough to be with you." I had tears threatening to spill, I loved Adrian and I didn't want to lose him but after everything we did, everything we felt we could never go back to just being friends.

Adrian stepped towards me until he is within touching distance. "I love you Rose, more than I should and I want you to choose me," One of his hands grabs my hip and pulls me towards him my resolve began to fade in that touch. "And for that to happen," His other hand moves to my other hip and his lips brush against my cheek. "We will have to," he kissed the other cheek and when he speaks again his lips brush mine. "Be together once more." My resolve went through the window and I pulled him to me causing our lips to crash against one another. Adrian groaned and moved his hands to my hair, locking me in position as I did the same to him. I knew what we were doing was wrong, I shouldn't be encouraging him _and_ I was with Dimitri, but I couldn't help it, I just couldn't. We were walking back to the couch when a wave of nausea hit me_ again!_ That fucking chocolate!

I pushed Adrian away—again!—and ran for the toilet. I was so not going to be a good guardian today. Adrian brought me water and some ice again while I swore to never eat so much chocolate again.

"Adrian, can you please get Dimitri here so I can get to my room." He seemed reluctant but nodded and went off to call the guardian building.

Less than five minutes after Adrian came back into the bathroom and began rubbing my back Dimitri stormed through the door, panicked.

"Roza, are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?" He brushed Adrian aside and lifted my up bridal style, my head on his shoulder.

"Can you just take me to my room please?" He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Bye Adrian, I'll see you later." I croaked out as Dimitri carried me through the door and towards the exit of the guest pavilion.

"Roza next time you go on a chocolate binge, try and eat them slowly," I laughed at his words and Dimitri smiled down at me and then he looked serious. "Rose," He started and I looked up at him. "Did you, I mean were you, what I mean is when you and Ivashkov..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Bonked?" I was trying to be helpful.

"That'll have to do," Dimitri said before starting again. "Were you...safe?" He whispered.

"Yes Dimitri we were." I knew this was coming; the questions and I would answer them and let him make the choice.

We arrived at my dorm and Dimitri set me down on the bed before sitting on my desk chair and pulling it so he was next to me.

"How many times did you 'bonk' him?" He asked, probably thinking we did it twice a day since he left.

"We had sex once," I saw him relax and then tense up again.

"Did you do anything else?"

I cleared my throat. "Oral. I gave him oral and he...uh...fingered me." Dimitri growled at that.

"How many times did you...perform oral sex on him?"

"Twice,"

"How many times did he..."

"Twice,"

He nodded slowly. "When was the first time you had physical contact with each other?"

"The morning before the dance celebrating novice's getting through their first week of field experience was the first time and the night of the dance was when I officially lost my virginity." I hated telling him this, but it was better for him to know.

"Do you love him?" Now that was the question I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Yes, but not nearly as much as I love you." He smiled a little but his face still seemed guarded.

"I should probably start getting ready, my day off isn't until tomorrow." I started to get up when Dimitri pulled me back.

"Alberta gave you the weekend off; it's okay though because you have saved Christian numerous times so all the guardians know not to attack him."

I nodded. "Okay," I was sitting up and kept my eyes on him, waiting for his reaction.

"Roza, I don't want you near him again." _Bingo!_

"I can't do that, Adrian has become a part of my life and because of everything that happened, I can't just leave him." I said unsure of what the right words would be.

"Roza you shared something important with him, something I can never share with you the same way, I can't watch the two of you together, I see how you both look at each other and it tears me up inside knowing you could be looking at me like that."

So that's what this was about? He thought I would leave him for Adrian?

I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his waist; he looked at me before turning away. "You wanna know what I see when I look at you that I don't see with him?" He didn't respond so I leaned forward and kissed his temple. "Pride," kiss on the cheek. "Love," I kissed the corner of his eye. "Compassion," I kissed the side of his nose. "Hope," I kissed the corner of his mouth. "Faith," I kissed his chin. "Belief," I kissed his jaw. "And most of all I see you, and that's all I need to see." I kissed down his neck then and he turned my lips still on his throat.

"Roza..." I climbed onto his lap, straddling him and kissing him all over his face. Dimitri responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me on top of him.

"Dimitri..." I breathed bending now and devouring his lips. He moved his hands up my shirt massaging my breast. "Dimitri, I love you so much." I moaned into his mouth.

"I love you too Roza, forever." He licked my bottom lips and I opened my mouth—hoping I didn't get sick again and let it out. Our tongues massaged the other while Dimitri massaged my breasts and I started undoing his pants. He groaned and bucked his hips causing his manhood to hit my hand all I thought was_ Adrian doesn't have anything on Dimitri's _even though he was big too Dimitri was...how was it going to fit?

"Dimitri, I need you." I pulled on his shirt so he was now on top of me.

"Are you sure Roza?"

"I'm positive." And with that his lips crashed down onto mine once more and there would be no going back.

Dimitri un-buttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs and I removed his shirt kissing his chest and teasing his nipples. Dimitri groaned and he ripped—literally ripped as in pieces!—my shirt off of me, leaving me in my lacy bra and panties and him in his black boxer briefs.

Dimitri unclasped my bra and sunk his fave in-between my breasts and I moaned loudly. My thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxers as his hooked into the waistband of my panties when I realised something a bit late since my door slammed open...we didn't lock it!

"Rose we really need to—AHHHH!!!!" Lissa screamed as the door slammed shut again. Dimitri quickly pulled the covers over me and grabbed his pants and putting them back on in lightening speed.

"Lissa what the fuck?!" I yelled shoving on Dimitri's shirt since he destroyed mine.

"I should be the one asking that!" She yelled back. "You're with Adrian!"

"No I'm not! I'm with Dimitri!"

"But..." Lissa trailed off and I got a good look inside her head.

"He said we were back together!" I looked at Dimitri who had been very quiet and then looked back at Lissa, not forgetting that I was pissed at her. "Why the fuck would he say that?!"

"He said at breakfast, which you missed, that you guys kissed this morning and he had no doubt you would be getting back together."

I paled and I'm sure I had a guilty expression as Dimitri got up abruptly and walked to the door I beat him there and pressed myself against it. "Please don't leave me again, just let me explain." I pleaded; he gave me a cold stare but walked back to where he was seated on my bed.

"Lissa can you go now I don't want to talk to you...ever!" I yelled at her, pissed that she interrupted Dimitri and mine's perfect moment.

"Rose please I need to explain why I told Tasha." Lissa had tears in her eyes.

"Explain later, go now." She looked at me and then nodded, walking over to where I had vacated the door. I looked at Dimitri as soon as the door was shut.

"Dimitri—"

"Did you or didn't you kiss him this morning?" His tone was cold, hurt and exhausted.

"Yes," I mumbled sadly. "But, I don't know how it happened or why all I know is that it was stupid and that I love you and I..." I realised that Dimitri was right; I needed to stay away from Adrian or at least never be alone with him. "I should keep away from him or at least always be with someone else when he's around." Dimitri looked up at me then and walked to me, placing his hands on my waist he slowly bent down and kissed me, I felt the sparks I always did with him and I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and then he pulled back.

"Does that feel different to you now?" He asked, and I knew he thought that I kissed Adrian because I felt something in his kisses I didn't feel with Dimitri.

"Dimitri when I kiss Adrian it feels relaxed and nice but when I kiss you, there are no words for what I feel, electric, like all my senses are alive and working ten times as much like my whole body is lit up, it's other worldly." I answered his question.

"I feel the same way." I smiled up at him and he smiled at me one of his rare full ones. "Now I have to get going so do you mind...?" I released him and plopped down on my bed thinking he would go when he didn't I looked at him, confused.

"My shirt," he said pointing at it.

"Oh right," I took it off without inhibition and when I heard Dimitri's intake of breath I remembered I was lacking a bra. I saw Dimitri's wide eyes and the way he looked at me.

I smirked. "See something you like?" I asked in a flirty tone.

"I do," he answered carefully.

I would not be ravished by my Russian god today but that was fine. "Dimitri, you need to go and put your shirt on."

"Right, shirt, go, yeah..." and then he came out of his trance. "I'll see how you're doing later." He kissed me on the cheek and tried to be subtle as he brushed my breasts with his fingertips. Once he left I got my act together, getting in the shower for a good half hour and getting ready, I had a few minutes before lunch and I didn't feel queasy anymore I was hungry, so I headed down to the commons for some food.

I was in live, packing up my tray when the person next to me spoke.

"Hello guardian, long time no see." I looked up to see a smirking Christian, I was confused, I figured he would have hated me since I did punch his aunt. I think he knew what I was thinking. "If you had heard what she said after you would know why I love you more right now." I grinned at him taking my food, a couple sandwiches, doughnuts (duh!), fries and vitamin water. What I gotta be a_ little_ healthy.

Christian and I walked to the usual table where Eddie, Lissa, Adrian and Mia were. Mia had been missing only because she was catching up on work and rarely made it down to meet her friends, I was happy to see her.

"Hey Rose!" Mia chimed waving at me.

I smiled back. "Hey Mia," Then I took a bite from my sandwich.

"How are you feeling? Christian told us you were sick." Mia asked, obviously trying to fill the silence and awkwardness.

"Well it's _his_ fault."

"What did I do?" Christian piped up.

"You gave me all that chocolate,"

"I didn't know you would eat it so fast."

"Did you try to stop me? No! Your fault, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!" I nodded. They all laughed at me.

"So Rose, how has practice been going? It must be pretty awkward." Eddie said.

"Why would I be awkward?" I frowned.

"You know...you and Belikov were a thing and now you aren't and you and Adrian are a thing—"

I cut him off. "Adrian and I aren't a thing," I stated simply and I saw Adrian's face fall.

"But...he said...you and..." Mia was confused as was Eddie and Christian.

"Whatever he told you is bull shit; we are not a thing and never will be again." I said with a note of finality and got back to my food. Nobody looked at me then as I continued eating. When I was done I looked up to see everyone look away from me...except Adrian.

"What?!" I barked at him.

"Why do you keep denying what you feel for me?" _Why was he being so forward?_

"I'm not denying anything all I said is that you and I are not a thing and it's the truth, we aren't no matter what delusions you've convinced yourself of. We. Aren't. A. Couple." I gritted my teeth.

"Then what was that back in my room huh?!" He yelled, thank god everyone was gone!

"A moment of insanity." I got up then and threw the contents of my tray out before walking out of the commons.

"Rose!" I heard Adrian yell behind me. I quickly changed my route so I was now walking to the side of the academy where we wouldn't be interrupted by prying ears.

"What?!" I yelled when I had found a good spot to yell at him.

"What was that?" His voice was softer now, like silk across skin.

"What was what? The kiss? I told you. Moment. Of. Insanity!" Was it really that hard to understand?!

"Say it," He said coming closer to me.

"Say what?"

"Say the four words that you know will keep me away." He was within touching distance now. "Tell me you don't love me! Say it!" He yelled sadness in his voice and tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, I can't say that,"

"And why not Rose?" He whispered against my lips.

"Because I can't lie to you."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I can't lie to you and the truth is I'm in love with Dimitri, much more than you could ever comprehend, I could stay with you but then I'd be miserable knowing I lost my one and only true love. I love you Adrian, but please don't make me choose, because it will always be the same conclusion."

"And what conclusion is that?"

"Him. It will always be him." I stepped back from him, kissing him once on the cheek before walking away from him and his love.

I knew who I had to see, Dimitri, he would help me by giving me his love he made me complete, whole. He gave me something worth living for.

I saw him standing alone in the deserted hallway. Since it was a Saturday there were no classes today and it would be safe if I gave him a small kiss. Which I did.

"Roza," Dimitri said as a greeting, a smile on his lips.

"Let's take a walk that is if you're not on duty."

"I'm not,"

"Good!"

We walked outside and wouldn't you know it? My group are standing together, and happen to be the only ones since it was cold out and people would be in the lounges or something. They looked up at Dimitri and my approach. Lissa wore a disapproving expression, Mia and Eddie were beaming, Christian was looking at Adrian and Adrian was looking at me. He really needed to stop that.

"Hey Rose!" Mia called, skipping to Dimitri and I. "Guardian Belikov."

"Mia, when he is with me and _just_ me it's Dimitri, but if he is with a fire using Moroi bitch, I give you permission to use that element of yours to dump smelly gross water on her." Mia smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Come over with us," Mia said and she really meant. _Everyone is so awkward, help me Rose!_

"Actually Dimitri and I were going for a walk." I said grinning a little at her.

"To one of the abandoned cabins? I heard they were pretty comfy to...talk." Adrian said being a pompous ass!

"Well we'll have to check that out won't we _lover._" Dimitri grinned at that.

"Perhaps we can finish what we started before we were...interrupted." Dimitri said, looking at Lissa who turned a little pink from embarrassment.

Dimitri and I chuckled and then began walking away from my friends, we didn't know where we were going and for some reason I felt the need to tell him what I had been needing him to hear since he came back into my life and heart.

"I missed you," I told him. "I need to hear you say that you loved me all along and your sorry for being away for far too long."

"Roza, Я любил вас всех вместе, и я извиняюсь за то, что гости слишком долго."

"You're lucky you sound as sexy as you do when you speak Russian. I love you."

"I missed you too Roza and I love you and will love you forever."

We kissed a little and continued walking. Little did we know someone was watching.

* * *

_Whoop!_

_Okay guys you know what I'm gonna ask...What's your favourite Chocolate? Lol Mine would have to be Whittakers coconut slab! _

_Who was watching?_

_OH and next chapter is....DIMITRI POV!!!!_

_And the song is __**Your guardian angel by Red jumpsuit apparatus!**_

_Review!!!_

_Xoxo_


	14. Your Guardian Angel

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Not got much to say except Dimitri POV!!!!_

_So here we go Song is; __**Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**14. Your Guardian Angel**

Dimitri POV

Roza and I had walked to a little opening in the forest and sat down. We didn't say anything, there was no need we knew we were in love, I knew she loved me and not _him_ and I would never doubt that but it was obvious they had a strong connection, he took her virginity, a thing so precious and _he_ took it something I would never be able to give back to her and I hated him for it. Rose should have waited until she was ready and in love not because I was gone and I hated myself too.

"What are you thinking?" She leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Only about you my love;" She smiles at me and leans against my chest from where she was sitting in between my legs.

She sighed in contentment. "I wish we could stay like this forever, I never want to leave this...exact...perfect...moment..." Her breathing deepened and I saw that she was asleep. Watching her sleep was amazing, every worried or angry line in her face was perfectly smoothed out, she looked so peaceful and even more beautiful, I loved her so much and could never leave her. My head snapped up from where I was laying kisses on Rose's smoothed, peaceful face and I saw Alberta standing there, looking at me concerned and...Happily?

"It's about time," She said sitting down next to Rose and me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following," I shook my head, she couldn't be saying what I thought she was saying, could she?

"Dimitri, I have known you for a while now and I can tell how you feel about her," She smiled not in the least bit disgusted or ashamed.

"Why are you okay with this?" I asked straight out.

She sighed and looked at me with a very rare soft expression on her face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"The law, she is my student, we are both bound to protect Moroi and..." I trailed off. Though I was no longer Princess Vasilisa's guardian there were too many contributing factors as to why Rose and I couldn't be together, no matter how much I want it.

"In the words of the woman you love...Screw it!" Alberta smiled at my confused expression. "Dimitri, we rarely find love...no that's a lie we do find love but often it's with another guardian and that has always been out of the question but not one of us has ever found a love like this," She pointed from me to Rose. "A love that last's a lifetime is rare to come by when you're a guardian. Take my advice and grab hold of it while you can and don't let go, because if you do someone else might snag it up."

I looked at Alberta, her sincerity and happiness for me was clear on her face, weathered by years of guardian ship. "You know I'll do whatever I can to keep her, even if I have to give up being a guardian I will do it."

"I know you will, but you might not have too." She looked at me slyly and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe you can be a guardian and still be with Rose," I looked at her confused and then looked down at the most amazing person in my life. "Dimitri," Alberta put her hand on top of mine. "None of us are saints, we all wish in some way or another that we can do our duty but still have our own life but that won't happen since _they come first_ but you and Rose have something that _should_ come first and I think that I can help you with that..."

Once Alberta had left I was alone to ponder what she had just told me. Could I do that? Could Rose? Would she want too? All of these questions and no answer, I was going to have to wait to tell Rose about this and then it would be her choice. I hoped she would be with me, I hoped that this plan would work and I hoped I got to stay with Rose forever. My hand moved to the pocket hidden in my—as Rose calls it—'duster' and my fist wrapped around the leather bound box where inside a beautiful ring lay for a beautiful woman. A woman I hoped would say yes.

Rose's head was now against my chest from where I had lain down and I was softly singing her one of my favourite songs, one of our songs.

_When I see your smile__Tears roll down my face I can't replace _

I looked down at my Roza and I knew no one could replace her in my life.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out__how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

No one could ever love her as much as I did.

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

No one could make me feel the way she does.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)__I'll stand up with you forever_

No one could brighten my day as much as she can.

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I will forever be by her side until the day she tells me to leave. I won't abandon her; even if it is the right thing to do I won't ever leave her again. People can and will try and tear us apart but I will beat them back, as long as I have my Roza I won't ever need anyone or anything else.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart__  
__Please don't throw that away__  
__Cuz I'm here for you__  
__please don't walk away and__  
__Please tell me you'll stay_

I know I have one obstacle to get past before I can ask Rose the question I have been dying to ask since this ring has been in my possession.

_Use me as you will__  
__Pull my strings just for a thrill__  
__And I know I'll be okay__  
__Though my skies are turning gray___

_I will never let you fall__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I looked up from Rose's face as I stopped singing to see someone standing there looking very amused and smug.

Maybe I have _two_ obstacles to get past.

"Hello Dimka," Natasha Ozera said, standing before Rose and I looking at her like she was a bug that could be squashed with just the flick of her wrist. My jaw clenched at the look of envy and smugness she threw at Rose.

"What is it Tasha?" I asked, impatient.

"Kirova wishes to speak to you in her office."

"And why would you know that?"

Tasha shrugged. "I was on my way out when she said that and I offered to look for you so I could say goodbye...unless you've changed your mind?" Tasha tried to be seductive, but the only person I wanted to seduce me was my Roza.

"Good bye Tasha," I said and then started shaking Rose awake. Rose stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oops, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She stretched like a cat, a feisty cat and I was glad Tasha had left.

"Rose Headmistress Kirova wishes to see me so I must go but I'll find you once I'm done?" I asked, hoping she wanted to spend time with me.

"Absolutely, I'll be in my room." We got up and Rose kissed me on the cheek before walking to her dorm and I walk to Kirova's office in total bemusement. That gorgeous, beautiful, incredible and above all else goddess like woman is mine, she choose me and I hope that when I ask her she will choose me one final time.

"Guardian Belikov, Headmistress is expecting you," I walked into the office and saw Kirova sitting behind her desk and she motioned for me to sit in front of her and shut the door. We were alone. No guardians, No Moroi no nothing just me and her and that was a little disturbing. What did she want to do to me?!

"Guardian Belikov I'll keep this brief," Kirova started, she seemed nervous about something, but what I didn't know, that is until she spoke again. "It has recently come to my attention that you and Miss Hathaway have a...relationship that goes beyond normal protocol, am I correct?" She looked at me expectantly but she didn't like she was disappointed or anything...yet.

"Yes headmistress that is correct, Rose and I are in love." What was the point in lying?

Kirova nodded before smiling, or what I thought was her smiling. "Finally," She said with clear exasperation and seeing my confused look she continued. "I solved the mystery of why Rose hasn't been acting up as much..._you_." She said for emphasis. "Love changes people and clearly it changed her,"

"Are you saying that your alright with this?" Was _everyone_ on the sauce?

Kirova looked at me and sighed. "Guardian Belikov, you know as well as I do that this goes beyond my control. What do you expect me to do? Tell you that you cannot love her? I can't choose who you love and who loves you, and it isn't up to me it is now all up to you and Miss Hathaway. You two are the only ones that can decide what to do with your love pursue it or leave it."

"But, shouldn't you be...firing me?" I don't know why I asked but I was just so confused with this whole thing.

"Guardian Belikov do you love Rose or not?" She asked sternly.

"With all my being," I answered unhesitant.

"What are your intentions?"

"I wish to spend my life with her," I don't know why she was asking these things, until she spoke.

"Then there is nothing I can do, you have made your choice and I can't do anything to stop what will unfold between you and Miss Hathaway, all I can ask is at least wait until next week, it is her birthday then and she will be of age."

I nodded and she smiled slightly. "Good luck Belikov, I hope this works out for you, it's not every day a love between two guardians is able to be, but I have heard and observed you and Rose and I can tell you now that your love will last no matter what she may choose." I smiled at her before heading for the door.

"Thank you headmistress, for everything." She nodded sternly and I walked out of the door and to Roza.

While walking I thought that everyone had gone insane. Alberta _and_ Kirova told me to pursue my love for Rose and stay with her, Alberta had given me a plan and told me how we can be guardians and be together but Rose would lose something, could I ask that of her? To give up something so she could be with me? No, I couldn't she would decide and that would be it.

I walked to the novice dorms and noticed alot of other guardians giving me funny looks, like they know who I'm here to see. _Alberta_ I thought, she told! I didn't care, hopefully the world would know soon enough.

I knocked on Roza's door and didn't hear anything, thinking she must be either showering or sleeping I turned the handle and the door opened. I shut and locked the door behind me, looking around the room to see nothing out of place, but a feeling of unease crept over me. Rose wasn't in her bed and the water to the shower wasn't running. Then I heard a noise that I knew was Rose and I relaxed slightly, until I realised that those noises were sobs. Sobs coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and I walked in and saw Rose sitting against the wall, her legs spread in front of her, and with something in her hand but that wasn't what shocked me into a murderous rage. What shocked me was the fact that Rose was sitting there...

...with blood dripping down her wrist.

* * *

_Oops she did it again! Ha...ha...I'm so lame!_

_So...you like?_

_Dimitri's POV carry's onto the next chapter with the song _**The Last Night by Skillet**

_Look up the lyrics and let me know your theory._

_So what is Dimitri keeping in his pocket?_

_Why has Rose cut herself again?_

_What was Alberta's Plan?_

_Will Rose choose to sacrifice something and stay with Dimitri, or will it be the end for them?_

_Review!!_

_Xoxo_


	15. The Last Night

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_School has been a bitch so sorry for all the late and screwed up updates, really I'm lucky I find time to write but I can't let the fans of this suffer because my homework is confusing and takes me longer to finish lol_

_So here we go with the next chapter only 11 more to go twist to come and all that jazz_

_So here we go with Chapter 15 _**The Last Night by Skillet**

_R&R_

_Enjoy!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**15. The Last Night**

Dimitri's POV

I looked to where Roza was on the bathroom, her wrists dripping blood as mine ran cold.

_No she wouldn't, couldn't, not again, not after..._ I stopped thinking and starting doing. Running to Roza's side I saw she was unconscious and not to draw attention to her wrists unless it was truly necessary I found some bandages and placed them to my side while finding a cloth to clean Roza's wounds.

"Roza," I murmured as I continually cleaned her of blood. "Roza, why? Why would you do this to yourself?" I finished cleaning and began wrapping the bandage around her wrist and up her arm, doing the same for the other side. I saw that there were 6 perfectly straight horizontal lines on each of Rose's forearms and one ring around each wrist, something bad must have happened.

After finishing the ministrations I carried Rose and placed her down on her bed, pulling over a chair so I could sit across from her, stroking her hair with my free hand as my other was in hers, fingers locked together.

"Что случилось любовь? Зачем прибегать к этому? Почему вы ставите себя в боль?" I kissed her hair and sat back in my chair with my eyes closed. I kept Roza's hand firmly in mine, hoping she would be awake when I opened my eyes again.

**********

"Dimitri?" I heard a voice croak and my eyes opened to see Rose staring back at me, a small smile in her lips.

She was rubbing small circles with her thumb on the back of the hand that was still holding hers. She was trying to distract me from asking her what had happened, and I wasn't about to play that game.

"Why Rose?" I asked and I saw her drop her eyes and bit her lips. She really had to stop that.

"Why what?" That was it.

I stood abruptly from my chair, releasing her hand and began pacing. "Don't do that Rose!" I yelled, losing my temper. I wasn't angry at her, well I was a little, but mainly it had something to do with the fact that someone had hurt her so much she had resulted in abusing herself.

"Do what?!" She yelled right back, standing from the bad. When Rose was upset he anger leaped in.

"Shut me out! Why do you always do that?! Why won't you just let me in! Let me help you Roza!" I stood in front of her, gripping her shoulders firmly.

Rose pushed against my chest with such force I fell to the floor. Now why couldn't she do that in training? Rose stood over me straddling me and rocking her hips against my awakening manhood. _No! I had to find out what was wrong!_

"Rose get off!" I yelled at her but she began kissing down my throat which made it very hard for me to concentrate. "Rose," I said in warning. She didn't budge, just continued grinding and kissing so I had no choice I pushed her off of me with such force she hit the door to her bathroom. She took this as foreplay.

"Rose what is the matter with you?!"

She looked confused. "What do you mean? Nothing is the matter with me! I'm fine; maybe you're the one with the problem!" She wasn't making any sense. "I mean this is what you want right?" She walked towards me, within touching distance. "So take it!" She punched my chest.

"Roza..."

"Take it! Take me!" She was screaming now, tears in her eyes as she hit my chest with her fists. "I'm worthless! Nothing but a whore! Take what you want from me!" I grabbed her wrists and she collapsed to the floor, with me crouching down to her holding her wrists. She kept trying to hit me. "Just fuck me and leave that's all you want, all anyone wants." Her voice was quieter because of her sobs. I removed my hands from her wrists and put one on the back of her head, pressing her face against my chest as she cried.

"Roza," I kissed her hair. "Please tell me what happened."

She sobbed against my chest before pulling back and searching my eyes for something, but whatever it was she must have found or not found. She took a shuddering breath and gripped my forearms as if scared she was going to topple over.

"T-Tasha, she said that, that you only wanted me for...for..._sex_." She broke off in a sob and I lifted her and sat her on the bed me right by her side. What she was saying wouldn't cause her to do this, would it?

"What else happened Roza?" I asked, noting that I was going to have to have a word with a certain ex friend of mine.

Rose was more in control of her voice and her breathing when she spoke next. "I told her that she was just jealous, that she hated me because you choose me and not her...she laughed and asked me that if you loved me so much then why, why is your baby growing in her womb." I froze and clenched my fists from where they were holding Rose's waist as she still gripped my biceps. "Is it true? Did you and her..." She trailed off; dreading the yes she thought was bound to come no doubt.

"No I never touched her like that, she wanted to but I told her that we had to keep our relationship professional, she didn't like that." I looked into Rose's deep eyes and she looked back at me, fresh tears there. "But Rose, we both know that what she said wouldn't drive you to hurt yourself. Tell me what else happened."

She had full control over her voice now. "I said I didn't believe her and she laughed and told me that she would prove she was having a baby when the bump showed up, she left after that and I walked to my dorm when I got here Lissa was sitting on my bed apologizing she told me that the only reason she told Tasha was because Tasha kept saying how much of a slut I am, Lissa snapped and told her that I have only had sex once with Adrian, she used that for ammo against me to keep you with her. She left and I began preparing for a shower when...when my mother barged into the room, clearly Tasha thought she was getting back at me and she did I guess. My mother said she would take me away if I didn't stop this 'despicable affair with a fellow guardian' I told her that we were—are—in love but she would have none of it, she told me I was throwing away my future by being with you, that nothing was worth this, that you would find someone else or your duty would mean more to you and that's when it hit me. You could leave me again at any time and I would be powerless to stop you, so what if you did? What if you found someone better? Or stopped being with me because of our work? Those were the thoughts going through my mind when I did it." She stopped and I looked at her tear stained face.

"Oh Roza," I pulled her as close as I could to me. "You need not worry about me ever leaving you, that would only happen if you told me to leave," I stopped, pondering something. "Do you want me to leave?" I hoped she didn't say she did, but if she did I would have no choice but to obey.

"Yeah..." She said quietly and my heart stopped beating for a millisecond until she turned and grinned at me. "Only because I'm so stupid, letting my mum and Tasha get under my skin like that, and Adrian."

"Adrian? What did he do?" I was instantly on alert.

"Nothing, it was me. I hurt him; I gave my full self to him made him think I loved him just to take it all away from him." She groaned and held her head in her hands. "I'm a horrible person, why are you even with me?"

"Because I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I love you always will." I kissed her lips softly before laying her back in the bed. We had only slept for two hours. I kissed her temple once the blankets were over her.

"Goodnight my love," I walked to the door when her soft voice stopped me.

"Wait," I turned making sure I locked the door since I knew what she would ask and if someone walked in that would be bad. "Stay with me, I don't want to be alone."

I walked back over to the bed and laid down beside her, she had her head on my chest and I ran my hand through her hair. "Never, you will never be alone again, it was the last time tonight that you would be without me." I kissed her hair and fell asleep to her soft breathing with only one thought on my mind.

For that to be true Rose will have to agree to this plan and I hoped she did.

* * *

_And there is another chapter_

_I know I suck at updating and the chapters are short but there is alot of stuff coming up soon in this and I don't want to give too much away in these chapters._

_So what did you think?_

_Everything will come together soon don't worry (:_

_School is the reason for my shitty updating skills._

_So the next song is __**Apologize by One Republic Feat. Timbaland **_

_Any ideas?_

_Let me know by pressing that green button!_

_Xoxo_


	16. Apologize

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_Yes I know I suck!!!_

_I have been concentrating more on finishing Taken and writing my Mortal Instruments fic (check it out of you want) _

_So yes I leave you guys for way too long and I'm so so so sorry!!_

_So I'm going to try and have a couple chapters of this up soon and try and make them longer_

_Okay so the song for this one is; _**Apologize by One Republic Feat. Timbaland **

_Next chapter is in Adrian's POV!!!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**16. Apologize**

Rose's POV

"Seriously what do you call that?" I asked Christian. We were in the last period of the day, Culinary Science, and he was making something that didn't look too great. I only had two more weeks of field experience left and on Friday I would be 18. It was going to be great!

"It is called soup Rose." Christian drawled. I was glad we were talking; Mia, Eddie and Christian were the only ones I was talking too. I didn't give a shit why Lissa told Tasha what she did, the point is she let out something that she had no right to and Dimitri found out through someone that wasn't me. Now that pissed me off, especially since I hadn't seen Dimitri since Saturday night when he stayed in my room, when I woke up he was gone and I only saw him occasionally but he never spoke to me and I had no idea why. Was he pissed that I had slept with Adrian and not with him? But I had a reason; I wanted mine and Dimitri's first time to be special, something I would remember forever not some adrenaline spiked sex session in the sweaty old gym.

"It looks more like vomit." And speaking of vomit I hadn't been sick in a while, though I had felt like throwing up occasionally it never came out, and there goes my appetite for Christian's vomit soup.

"Hardly, it's Chicken noodle soup with bacon." He said in a mocking tone.

"You mean with vomit."

He shook his head and sighed. "Rose, it isn't vomit, try it I'm sure you'll love it."

"If I wanted to eat vomit I would swallow it instead of throwing it up in the toilet." Christian sighed in irritation and brought the spoon to my mouth. "Ugh! That stinks!!" I moved away from his treacherous pot of soup and stood against the wall at the back of the room but that smell was stuck in the back of my throat and it kept creeping back on me so much that I almost gagged.

Christian came over to me near bell time and looked concerned. "Rose, you're not pregnant are you?"

"What? No, that's impossible." I responded shaking my head at the very thought that I could be pregnant.

"Rose it's only impossible if your with a dhampir and you—" I cut him off.

"It's also impossible when you use a condom." I said back.

"Well what if it broke?"

"What if what broke?"

"The condom what if it broke when you and Adrian were, you know..."

"Screwing? I doubt it, Adrian would have known when he took it off, wouldn't he?" I was getting worried now.

"Maybe not, he might have been too preoccupied to check," Christian was really starting to freak me out.

"No it isn't possible." I said again, denying it to myself.

"Rose, I think we should check, I'll come with you to Dr. Olendzki's office and she can take a blood test, all you have to say is it is just precautionary." Christian's eyes were clouded with concern and worry that I had to nod just to see it go away, I knew I wasn't pregnant; I knew it was something else. The bell rang and Christian grabbed my elbow, pulling me to the infirmary and I just followed, only doing this so he would stop being so worried.

"Rose, Christian what can I do for you?" Dr. Olendzki asked as we entered her office.

"I haven't been feeling well and I wondered if I could have a test to see what the hell is wrong." I said back to her rolling my eyes.

"One that tests for pregnancy too." Christian said and I turned to him, eyes wide and furious.

"Well a simple blood test should do," She answered, motioning for me to come with her to the 'hospital' room. I sat upon the bed and waited as Dr. Olendzki returned with a gigantimous needle. I inwardly cringed at the size of it. I really hated needles, I mean Strigoi I could handle but needles, Hell no! But I pretended that it was no big deal as she took my blood and I was particularly glad that Christian had gone to the feeders that morning.

"All done and I'll have the results ready for you in a few days so come by anytime after Thursday." Dr Olendzki said as she left the room.

"Do not tell anyone we were here and why, because they will just worry." I told Christian as I put a band aid on the little hole that still had blood coming out of it, granted it was a few drops but when you're around vampires you can't be too careful with that stuff.

I pulled my leather jacket back on and Christian and I headed to the commons for dinner. As we were walking I was aware that we were being watched, and I was aware who was watching. Dimitri. He was hiding in the shadows watching Christian and I walking to the commons. "Hey, I'll be right back I forgot something." I turned and prayed that he kept following me, he did. I veered off from the path that would take me back to the infirmary and instead I walked into the trees surrounding the school, knowing Dimitri was hot on my trail. I made it seem as if I was up to something, something that involved me getting hurt, knowing it was the only way he would show himself and then I would demand he tell me why the hell he had been avoiding me, 'cause seriously it made no sense.

I made it to the clearing Dimitri and I had been in before and I stopped in the middle of it. I reached into my pocket and took out the silver comb I kept in there that from a distance would look like a knife. I tried not to smirk; I knew he was watching me.

"Well fate, you one," I began talking loud enough that it would reach Dimitri's ears. "I am no longer going to walk this earth," I heard his hurried footsteps and hurried myself; I held the come up to my throat and said. "Goodbye." I made a motion as if I was slitting my throat.

"Roza no!!" I heard and then I was tackled to the ground, Dimitri on top of me.

"About time Comrade, now think about what would have happened had that not been a comb?" He looked confused and then his eyes landed on the item in my grasp and his hands tightened on my wrists for a moment. He had my arms pinned to the sides of my head and he was flush against me. He started moving to get up but I wrapped my legs around his hips. "Oh no," I began. "I finally have you back there is no way I'm letting you go until I get an explanation. So spill, why have you been avoiding me? It's because I won't have sex with you isn't it? Or maybe you met someone else? Are you ashamed of me because I for one can honestly say—" I was cut off as Dimitri crushed his lips against mine. He released my wrists and I arched myself upwards so he could effectively put his hands on the small of my back, bringing me closer against his body and then we began acting like the loved up couple we are and rolled around in the grass, laughing and kissing, not letting go of each other.

Until something hit me, something that caused me to jump up from my position on top of Dimitri. "Holy shit!!" I yelled.

"What is it Roza?" Dimitri seemed...hurt?

"Christian, I left him alone and I'm supposed to be guarding him, fuck!" I began running back in the direction of the commons; if Christian was attacked Alberta would kick my ass out of the field experience.

I ran into the commons to see it mostly empty apart from my group and a few others scattered about. I sighed in relief that Christian wasn't hurt or anything and then I grabbed a tray and loaded my plate with a bowl of spaghetti and a drink of coke. Then I made my way to our regular table and took a seat next to Christian, I looked at him and he looked back, curious. I hugged him and he seemed surprised. "I'm so stupid! What if one of the 'Strigoi' had attacked you, oh my god I would be cut out of here." Christian chuckled and pulled away from my hug. Asshole.

"Well glad to see the concern was for me." I smiled.

"Oh please, they wouldn't actually hurt you, as for me, who the hell knows what they'd do." I shrugged.

"Rose," Mia said from beside Adrian. "You have grass in your hair." My hand instantly went up and sure enough I pulled out a couple of grass blades. I smiled and didn't offer an explanation but who should some into the commons and walk towards me but Dimitri, with identical blades in his hair. Mia giggled and Christian smirked, winking at me.

"Oh shut up your all just jealous that you don't have a sexy Russian lover," I told them all and I saw Christian's eyes widen as if to say _me?_

"Hello all," Dimitri said taking a seat next to me. I pulled some grass out of his hair and when he saw it he smiled at me. "That was fun, we'll have to do it again sometime." I sniggered at that.

"So _Belikov_," Adrian started in a patronizing tone. "What brings you here? You don't normally eat with the students, do you?"

"Adrian," I started in a warning tone. "Shut up."

He looked at me in mock shock. "For making conversation? No. Now Belikov, let me ask you something, have you got in her pants yet? Cause I remember how easy it was for me, just a few nice words and she had her pants off faster than you could say 'fuck me whore'." I gaped at Adrian's words, he was hurt I knew he was but he officially just went too far. "I can remember that night, the way she kissed me like she loved me, the way she rode me, the way her tongue would feel against mine and...Other parts of my anatomy." He winked and Dimitri was shaking with rage. Uh-oh his control!

"Adrian, shut up!" This time it was Christian. "We get that your jealous, but get over it! Rose doesn't love you so move on!"

Adrian smiled darkly at Christian. "Don't mind if I do." And then he was kissing Lissa! Christian looked ready to leap over there and Dimitri looked pissed the fuck off. Lissa's eyes were opened wide in horror at what Adrian was doing and then he pulled away, looked at all of us and walked out. Nobody said anything and then I got up and walked out to, not saying anything. I walked as fast as I could to Adrian's room knowing damn well that was where he was.

I opened his unlocked door and slammed it closed. Sure enough he was there leaning against the kitchen counter. "Rose, to what do I owe the pleasure."

I walked straight up to him; my fists curled into his shirt and slammed him back against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled in his face.

"Me? Nothing, why do you ask?"

I slammed him against the wall again. "Don't give me shit Adrian! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Aside from you?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively and I released him.

"Whatever happened to you, I'm glad, now I can see you in your true light." He looked panicked now.

"Rose, I'm sorry I just—"

"Save it!" I yelled at him. "I trusted you, I cared about you and you spat on me!" I looked straight into his worried eyes. "Stay the hell away from me Adrian, because if you don't I won't stop the next person you piss off from beating your ass to the ground." I turned towards the door and opened it, there were fresh tears in my eyes but I didn't care. I looked over my shoulder at him. "It's too late to apologize." And then I walked out and left him there alone.

I didn't look back.

* * *

_OMG I know I suck but trying to not give much away in each chapter makes them shorter so yeah, but hey over 2000 word! _

_So you should know what I'm going to ask, is she or isn't she?_

_Next chapter in Adrian's POV (there are only 2 chapters like that and all the others are in Rose's) and the song is..._

**Pretty Girl by Sugarcult**

_What do you thinks going to happen? _

_Let me know. Reviews are like rolling around in the grass with Dimitri._

**Dimitri: **No they aren't she's lying.

**Me**: *Hits Dimitri over the head and then walked away whistling*

_Review!!!!_

_Xoxo _


	17. Pretty Girl

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Yes I know I suck, I am trying but I have been having some writer's block with this, so I really am sorry for the long wait_

_But here we go_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**17. Pretty Girl **

Adrian's POV

I watched her go with sorrow in my heart. I watched the woman I love, the woman I had just hurt, walk out of my life possibly forever.

I had to do it, had to hurt her, I loved her and for me to be able and _try_ to move on I would have to make her hate me, which would work if Lissa didn't come running through my door!

"What," She yelled in a shrill voice. "Was that Adrian?!"

"Nice to see you too sunshine," Give them attitude Adrian, always attitude.

"Adrian why would you do that?!" She was obviously still pissed that I kissed her, but hey guys gotta do what a guy's gotta do right?

"Felt like it," I shrugged smiling at her.

"Adrian, you can lie to everyone else but you can't lie to me." She sat next to me. "What you did, you did to get Rose's attention? Or to, I don't know, piss her off?"

I looked straight at her and nodded, she sighed. "Adrian there are other fish in the sea." She said, more softly but there was still rage apparent in her voice.

"I don't care, I want that fish!" I said in aggravation. Why couldn't Rose see I was the one for her?

"Well she has her...fish, you need to let her go and find someone for you because Adrian, you are a sweet caring guy and any girl would be lucky to have you." She moved some hair from my eyes. Since Lissa and I had been hanging out alot and practising spirit we were like brother and sister. I cared for her but not in the same way I cared for another.

"I don't care, I love her and I know she does too, she just thinks that she only loves Dimitri." I spoke with complete conviction as if reassuring myself.

"Adrian, no. She loves him and she always will, I have known Rose basically my whole life and I have never seen her like this before, she is happy now leave it at that and just, move on." She stood up and moved to the door, her hand on the edge of the door she looks back at me. "Please, for her." She leaves and I am left to wonder if she is right, is Rose as happy as she can be with Belikov? Is she better off?

No and I know exactly what to do to put a stop to it.

I grabbed my jacket and head out to the main office and walk straight into the headmistress's room.

"Lord Ivashkov to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked with false sweetness, I know I've pissed her off by barging in here but I don't care.

"I wish to report an infraction."

"Oh, and what infraction would that be?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov."

Her calm and friendly facade' cracks and she looks worried. Does she already know?

"Well, what about them?"

"They are, more or less, seeing each other, like a couple and I don't think that is right, I mean she is young, he is taking advantage of her." I knew by the look on her face that she already knew and it was of no concern of hers, but it was about to be. "And I have to say, as the Queen's great nephew, I cannot imagine why anyone would think this was okay, I mean she is underage and is it not forbidden for two guardians to be together?"

Kirova pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "I'm sorry lord Ivashkov but there is nothing I can do, unless you can prove that they have broken rules, by having a sexual encounter or heavy kissing, it is out of my hands."

"But I can prove it."

And with those words I placed the video tape on her desk, the video tape I got from watching _my_ Rose with him, rolling around in the grass.

He was going to pay for taking her from me, he was going down.

* * *

_Yes I know mega short but it said all it needed to, next chapter will be much longer even if I have to put a lot of unnecessary things in there I swear it will be longer!_

_So, Rose's POV next, what's gonna happen._

_We have 9 chapters and counting left of this and OMG did you guys see the title for VA6? Richelle mead announced it on her blog!_

_It's called, "The last Sacrifice" I mean holy shit!!!_

_May 18 please hurry, I must read spirit bound!! _

_Anyone read the Evernight series? Read hourglass? Thoughts on the MEGA cliff hanger? _

_Review please and sorry for taking so long I really am trying but school and I'm coming into exam week so it may take a couple weeks, but I will work very hard to get it up ASAP!_

_Oh and the next song is _**All About Us by The Veronica's **_I like the TATU version but I'm addicted to this one._

_Review, Questions you have will be answered granted it doesn't spoil you, but if you wish to be spoiled and know what happens in this let me know okay?_

_Xoxo _


	18. All About Us

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_I'm trying to make this one longer, since alot of y'all want longer chapters_

_Wow, alot of you hate Adrian, I love him I do but by the end of VA if Rose isn't with Dimitri I may go crazy!_

_So not to keep you here is the next chapter, the rest of this will be in Rose's POV (except some of chapter 20) _

_Here we go; song is _**All About Us by The Veronicas **

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**18. All About US**

Rose's POV

"So, chocolate fudge brownie cake with decorative icing and strawberries?" Christian asked as I packed up some stuff to take to Dimitri's room, not that he knew that was where I was going.

"Yeah, sounds good, do you know where my purple tank is?" I asked not really concentrating on what he was saying.

"In the hamper, it's dirty." He sounded bored, Meh!

"Oh right, well I've got everything, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye sparky." I headed for the door when Christian's voice stopped me.

"You should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That you're, you know, expecting."

"Why?"

"Don't you think he has a right to know that you could be having Adrian's child?"

"Uh no because I'm not."

"But what if you are?"

"But I'm not."

"But what if—"

"Christian, I'm not pregnant, we were safe and I have had my period since then," yeah that was a lie but I had just finished when Adrian and I slept together, and I was due in a couple days, this was just to calm him the fuck down. "So stop worrying I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek and ran out the door, hoping that I wouldn't get caught going into Dimitri's room. He gave me a key to get in so all I had to do was get there undetected with my duffel bag. It was surprisingly easy, I had a feeling Dimitri had something to do with this.

I made it to his door and was just about to knock when I heard his voice through the door, he was in there talking to someone I couldn't identify.

"...That little piece of shit! He is willing to ruin her because he thinks she loves him?!" He was angry, I could tell and then when the other person spoke I knew who it was. Alberta.

"I'm sorry Belikov, I really am, but he is persisting, saying he'll get the queen involved so I have to put my foot down. You and Rose can no longer see each other."

That's when I should have walked away but of course I didn't, I slammed Dimitri's door open and screamed 'NO!' causing Alberta and Dimitri to jump slightly.

"Roza," Dimitri began in a soothing voice but I was having none of it.

"Who? Who is doing this?" I asked Alberta knowing she would be straight with me.

"Lord Ivashkov." She said, looking down slightly and then meeting my hard glare.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, growling. "Where is he?!" I demanded and then seeing them looking as if they weren't letting me go I ran. Adrian was going to pay.

"Rose!" I heard them yell behind me but I kept running. Once I was outside I spotted him, in amongst my friends. I walked straight up to him and began pushing him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I spat at him. "Why would you do this? Do you want me to hate you? 'Cause your doing a fantastic job!" I pushed him some more.

He spoke, only for my ears. "Not hate, I want you to see, see that I am the one for you." He kissed the wrist that was on his chest. "Please Rose," I shoved again.

"I loved you!" All of my friends and Dimitri and Alberta were now listening. "I loved you Adrian! I wasn't going to get back with him because of you, but I did and do you know why?" He said nothing. "My whole life I was taught that '_They come first_' and you know what for once _I_ wanted to come first! I wanted my happiness before a Moroi's and I got it! Now let it go, I do not love you, I couldn't now that I've seen your true self, now leave me the fuck alone and if you dare try and separate Dimitri and I, you will know what it's like to be on the other side of my wrath." I began walking away, back to Dimitri when he spoke again.

"Bit late now, Kirova wishes to speak to the two of you; apparently someone gave her a video tape that is incriminating."

"Son of a bitch!" I lost my control and in the moment that I did I punched Adrian square in the jaw. He fell backwards but I didn't care, I walked to Dimitri and took his hand.

"Let's go," we began walking to the office before I stopped and looked into his deep, brown eyes. "I love you, more than anything please let me protect you in this."

He smiled. "I love you too and only if I can protect you." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"Deal."

Once we were in the office, Kirova sat us down and began playing the video tape. Apparently Adrian was watching Dimitri and me in the grass both times, that perv! Once the tape was done, Kirova just looked at my love and I expectantly. What did she expect? A fucking show of how sorry we were? Fuck no! I was so far away from sorry, I would never apologize for being in love with Dimitri and by the set of his jaw I saw he was thinking the same thing.

"Well...?" Kirova began.

"Well what?" I asked not having a care right now.

"Explain."

"What is there to explain? Guardian Belikov and I have a relationship, we are in love and that can't be helped and before you get any ideas we will remain in love forever, understood?" Dimitri grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze that I returned.

Kirova sighed. "Rose, I know, but this cannot go on as long as you are underage and a student here, I know that love is not a choice, something lord Ivashkov fails to understand, but no more, understand? You two cannot be together until graduation, and that is that." She nodded sternly and dismissed us.

"I wish to request a transfer." Dimitri said as we stood up, I looked at him confused and he pulled me down, back into my seat and whispered in my ear. "I hope you agree to this Roza." I was still confused but I nodded none the less.

"What transfer?" Kirova asked looking at Alberta who had a knowing look about her.

"A guardian transfer for me and Miss Hathaway." _What?!_

"And who will you be guarding?"

"_We_ will be guarding brothers, they are from Russia, so we wish to fly there the day after graduation." Oh, was he going to get an earful.

"Very well Belikov, I will prepare the paper work."

"Already done, all that is needed is Rose's signature." Oh and you think it will be that easy? By the way he looked at me, yes, he did think that.

Cocky butthead.

Dimitri and I walked back to his room, Alberta promising no one was around. Why was she helping? I didn't know. As soon as Dimitri's door was locked I cracked.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled stepping away from Dimitri so he couldn't use his touch to distract me.

"Roza," He tried to be soothing but I was pissed.

"You just decide me future?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was only thinking of...us."

"You mean you! I had no say in this, what if I said no! Because right now that is what I'm bound to say."

"It doesn't matter if you say no; I will still be guarding the Gusarov brothers."

"And so I'm supposed to go because it is convenient for you?!"

"NO! I thought that with you fighting with Lissa, you wouldn't want to guard her. I was only looking out for you."

I shook my head. "You should have told me first." I was still so angry, how dare he make decisions for me. "I don't think staying here is a good idea, I'll go back to Christian's room." I picked up my bag and headed to the door when he stopped me, his arms snaking around my waist from behind. "Dimitri, let me go." He didn't. "Let. Me. Go!" I shoved back against him but he was too strong and he ended up spinning me around and claiming my lips with his.

The kiss was intense, filled with passion, anger, love, sadness and other less perceptible emotions. I didn't even notice that we were on his bed and my clothes had been ripped off of me and Dimitri's off of him. I dug my fingernails up his back, no doubt leaving angry red possibly bleeding marks. Dimitri groaned into my neck and actually bit the skin there, which, in this moment felt strangely erotic. Then he slammed his hardness into my dripping wet center.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed in ecstasy digging my nails deeper into his skin and leaning up to bite his lower lip and then commanded him. "Fuck, harder Dimitri, fuck me like you have never fucked another!" In response he slammed harder and deeper into my causing my toes to curl and my moans to become desperate pleas for him to go harder.

"Roza, fuck!" He yelled in the pleasure of it all as my nails dug into his buttocks. He began licking my collarbone in a seductive way. I was putty in his more than proficient hands. My back arched off the bed of its own accord which cause him to go deeper in me until we both came screaming down.

Sweating, panting and possibly bleeding—Dimitri not me—we curled up and slept.

I was still pissed the he was making goddamned decisions for me, but Lissa had hurt me too deeply I would not want to guard her; I want to move on with my life. Like I told Adrian I was sick of _they come first_, it was my turn to come first, whether they liked it or not.

Because now, for me and Dimitri, it's all about us!

And the angry hot sex was just the beginning.

* * *

_Yes I know I promised a longer one but that was before I realised what the next chapters song was and what I had planned for it and let me tell you alot of stuff happens since it is Rose's 18__th__!!!_

_So angry hot sex with Dimitri huh? I know you're like wtf? That was their first time!! Hey, it wasn't going to happen any other way, not in my world anyway._

_I have exams for the next couple of weeks and I have 2 more stories I wanna finish before I start my next one and this only has 8 chapters left and if you wanna know the songs for future chapters so you can guess what happens let me know :)_

_Review!!_

_Xoxo _


	19. Wild Horses

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_Okay so I am going to finish all three of my stories before starting a new one, okay?_

_That way I don't fall behind on updates, sorry _

_So, I am terrified wanna know why?_

_Midnight SkyAurora has petrified me into updating sooner, she is a scary person. So hence, me updating sooner._

_It's Rose's 18__th__ and she gets her results back, what's the verdict has she got a bun in her oven or something deadly... Plus Rose's eighteenth, the ring in Dimitri's pocket..._

_Also, I wanted this to be a sweet chapter so I left out the lemon, sorry for those lemon lovers but sometimes it's unnecessary. _

_R&R, song is _**Wild Horses by The Sundays**

_Xoxo_

* * *

**19. Wild Horses**

"Rose you look great." Christian said from behind me, giving me a hug.

It was finally my eighteenth and Christian had bought me the most gorgeous dress, shoes, clutch and accessories and he also organised a mini party for me in one of the rooms no one goes in, he said it was all cleaned up and decorated and only a close circle of friends would be there.

I looked into the mirror, fingering the material of my dress. It was long and black with a wide cold band around it just below my breasts which gave them an extra push up, it showed alot of cleavage and I gotta admit I looked damn good! The shoes were gold and meshed well with the dress; they had stones along the middle strip of leather and along the band that sat at my ankles and the heels on the shoes were easily a couple inches tall. The clutch was simple, just plain black leather and the accessories or well jewellery completed the look, besides the makeup and hair. My mum had actually contributed to the jewellery even though I was pissed she had been apologizing to not only me but Dimitri too and he kept telling me to let go of the negative. She had bought me a_ Robert Cavalli Gold-plated charm bracelet_, which Christian said is worth about $270, so thank you mum! Christian had bought me a _Philippe Audibert Gold Quilted Bracelet_, I didn't ask for an estimated price on that one. And the last piece of jewellery I got from, well I don't really know the card said _See you tonight_, it wasn't Dimitri or Christian or Mia or Eddie, I had no idea who, but I would find out, but anonymous gave me a pair of black diamond stud earrings in 14k white gold or so Christian—who I have begun to realize knows a hell of alot about jewellery—told me. I refused to wear Adrian's ring, it was a painful reminder it a part of my life that was over.

Mia had come round earlier to do my hair and makeup. She had my hair up in an elegant twist atop my head, inspired by a picture of _Nicole Riche_ in some magazine and atop that she placed a crystal tiara headband as for the makeup she left that simple with some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss, I was ready.

I took Christian's arm and loped my threw his as he guided me to the empty lounge, people smiled at me as I walked past and I just looked at them like they were insane, I mean seriously I know I'm hot but you don't have to stare!

"Here we are Mi Lady." I giggled at Christian trying to put on a posh accent. He led me through the door and I gasped at the sight. Banners, streamers of rainbow colour, tables, chairs, a full table of food, a space for dancing and even a mini DJ booth, though it was a stereo player, granted a very large stereo system. Then I saw the faces of my friends and not so friends. Mia, Eddie, Alberta, Stan, my Mum, a creepy looking old guy standing _very_ close to her and the not good were, Adrian and Lissa, looking as if they were the most innocent people on the planet. I looked at Christian and gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you, so much." He pulled back and smiled.

"Anytime hot stuff." I laughed at his old nickname for me and headed over to Mia and Eddie, noting that Dimitri wasn't here.

Soon they started playing slow songs intended for couples and I saw everyone fan out. Eddie with Mia, who beamed at him the whole time. Christian and Lissa, looking as divine as ever. My mum and creepy guy who looked strangely familiar. Alberta and Stan and they just looked awkward. That left Adrian and I, and I was in no way dancing with him, instead I went to get a drink of punch, which was not spiked since Christian still had his insane theory about me being pregnant. The song changed as I sipped away at my punch, but had I been paying any attention I would have noticed everyone had stopped dancing and someone else had walked in.

_Childhood living is easy to do, the things you wanted, I bought them for you._

I turned around and saw that everyone had fanned out and were staring between me and the new person expectantly.

_Graceless lady, you know who I am. You know I can't let you slide through my hands. _

I don't know how, but we had both began to simultaneously walk towards each other and were now in touching distance. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and had his hand on the small of my back as my free hand rested on his bicep and we began moving to the music.

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away._

"You look beautiful tonight Roza." He whispered in my ear before placing a small kiss on my shoulder, causing heat to surge through my blood. Ever since we had slept together, raw and angry, we had practically been inseparable, our passion never died.

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain. Now you decided to show me the same._

"As opposed to any other night?" I retorted, earning a chuckle and half smile from him.

"I can think of one where you had never looked more beautiful."

_No sweeping exits or off stage lines could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind._

I smiled knowingly at him, since we had only made love, well I guess you couldn't call that making love as opposed to good hard screwing, but we had only done it once.

"Ditto." I agreed, kissing him on the lips, everyone in the room knew. All the guardians had been informed and they couldn't do shit now that I was eighteen.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips, feeling him smile in response.

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away. _

"As I love you, more than anything in the world." And he sealed that with a kiss.

_I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie. I have my freedom but I don't have much time.__  
__Faith has been broken tears must be cried. Let's do some living after we die.__  
__Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday.__  
__Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday_

We danced in silence, occasionally kissing and often getting lost in one another's eyes. Then Dimitri took my hand and guided me outside.

"Dimitri?" I asked as he sat me down on a marble bench outside the dhampir building.

He looked at me with so much love I thought what Christian had told me to do was right. I should tell him.

"Dimitri..." I began but was shushed with his look, knowing he had something _very_ important to say.

"Whether you have made your decision or not, I want to ask you something and I hope you say yes." I nodded for him to continue.

"Roza, I love you more than I could ever love another, you are my other half, the missing part of me, you make me complete." He was holding something in his hand and I'm pretty sure I knew what that something was. "You bring light into my world of darkness, you are strong willed, and the most amazing gi—woman, I have ever met. I am completely in love with you and I can never love another, you are my life, the love of my life." He took in a deep breath before getting down on one knee and looking up at me, a ring box lay in the palm of his hand and he gently pulled the lid back as he said. "Will you marry me?"

The noise I made was between a sob and a choke. I had no coherent thoughts or words except for; _Holy fucking shit did he just propose?! He did! Say yes you fucking dipshit! You love him! Say yes!!!!_

"Yes," I whispered looking at the ring. It was amazingly gorgeous. A gold band with three main diamonds in the front center and little diamonds beside them in a line. Dimitri looked at me shell shocked.

"Yes?" He asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said and leapt at him, tackling him to the ground and kissing him, my tongue not waiting to be complied with entry. "Of course yes!" I yelled standing up so I didn't ruin my dress and pulling Dimitri with me. "If you thought I would say no you are an idiot." And then I stopped and looked at him. "About the guarding thing, I think I'll do it, I'll go to Russia with you." I couldn't believe I was saying that, but it was true, I loved him with every fiber of my being and I could never part from him.

Dimitri smiled and scooped me up bridal style, telling me everyone knew we wouldn't be returning, but then he put me down and slipped the ring onto my finger before kissing it and scooping me up again and running to the abandoned cabin that Tasha had stayed in, bitch!

Once we were inside I ravaged Dimitri. Pulling him to the bed with me and falling back so he was on top of me and I was kissing him with all the love it felt.

We made love, sweetly and lovingly and then lay under a thin sheet together, naked all except for that shiny ring on my third finger.

**********

I woke up in the arms of my Fiancé and saw that he was awake to, watching me sleep, which wasn't creepy because I knew he was there.

"Good morning love." He said before kissing me lightly on the lips. His hand on my bare hip, the other propping him up.

"Good morning husband." I giggled at the title and Dimitri chuckled.

"We aren't there yet Roza, or should I say future Mrs. Belikov." I smiled at the name and pulled him down to me for a heated kiss.

"I love you so much." I said as he pulled away.

"As I love you." I smiled and then remembered what day it was, Saturday and Dr. Olendzki had said I could pick up my blood test results any day after Thursday. I looked around and saw a pair of jeans and a plain white tank, Dimitri was prepared.

I got up as did he and we both dressed, stopping to kiss every so often.

"Dimitri?" I asked as we exited the cabin, hand in hand.

"Mmm..." he mumbled.

"Will you come with me to the clinic?" He was instantly concerned, asking if I was okay, if it was his fault, if it was repercussions from the other night, to which I answered no.

"I got a blood test done a couple days ago, you know how I was feeling sick and all and Christian made me, and I need to get the results, you wanna come?" He looked relieved and nodded.

We walked hand in hand, as no one was around, towards the clinic and we stopped at the desk, waiting for Dr. Olendzki. Dimitri absently played with a strand of hair and even that felt irritatingly and amazingly erotic.

"Rose. Guardian Belikov, she will see you now." The secretary said and I nodded walking with Dimitri to the Dr's office.

"Rose, good to see you again." She smiled and then saw Dimitri. "And guardian Belikov, always a pleasure. Take a seat." She pointed to two chairs in front of her desk.

"So, Rose, good news you are fine, no illness or anything and the baby is doing well too."

"Oh well that's good to hear...BABY?! WHAT BABY?! NO ONE MENTIONED A BABY!" Dimitri was as still as stone at my side. A baby?

"Yes Rose, I thought you would have figured it out, your pregnant." At that Dimitri fell out of his chair. I stared at him, wide eyed and then back at the doctor.

"Well if that's all it took to get him on his ass, I should have said I was pregnant sooner." Then I sighed. "Now about this baby..."

No way was I going to keep it! I mean I didn't want to be mother; I didn't want a child especially not Adrian's child, right?

"What about the baby Rose?" She asked, eyeing Dimitri as he sat straight but looked to be in a permanent state of shock.

"I..." I didn't want it right?

Right?!

Wrong!

* * *

_Longer, it is over 1000 words and it has been a while since I have done that!!!_

_Oh yeah, she is preggers, don't kill me! She isn't going to run back to Adrian! _

_Now, will she decide to keep the baby or abort it?_

_What will Dimitri say once he stops being so shocked? _

_What is going to happen?_

_Review and see..._

_Links to outfit and ring on my profile!_

_Xoxo _


	20. Lucky and Love Drunk

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_Now before we start I wanna make one thing clear, it is Adrian's baby. I'm sorry to all those hoping it was Dimitri's but that is impossible because;_

_~ Dhampirs cannot and I repeat __**cannot**__ reproduce with one another and I know alot of you are like, 'it will happen when Dimitri gets changed' that may happen but only because he would have been changed back but to be honest I don't see Richelle making Rose pregnant, maybe in the spin off series_

_~ Rose got the blood test before her and Dimitri slept together, so how could Dr. Olendzki tell if Rose was pregnant?_

_~ It IS Adrian's, okay?_

_Sorry for that little rant, but yes it is indeed Adrian Ivashkov's child. I had planned that since the beginning._

_So here we are at chapter 20, only 6 more to go!! _

_The songs are; _**Lucky by Bif Naked (Roses' POV)**_ and_**Love Drunk by Boys like Girls (Adrian's POV)**

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**20. Lucky **

Rose's POV

I stared at Dimitri as he paced along the foot of my bed, still coming to terms with my unexpected pregnancy.

"Are you absolutely sure you were safe?" He asked for the fiftieth bloody time.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure, the condom must have broken, but I don't know how Adrian wouldn't have known that..." I trailed off remembering I should not say Adrian's name because Dimitri gets all huffy about it.

"Well, he is clearly an idiot if he didn't notice that."

"Dimitri, don't take your anger out on him, this is as much my fault for doing it." I wished I hadn't said that, because the way he looked at me was so dark and dangerous I cringed back.

"I cannot believe you." He said in a voice to dark and sinister for me to trust. "After everything, I cannot believe you can't see the huge mistake you made." He pointed to my stomach. "That child needs its father and that is not me." He looked defeated now and I trembled, he couldn't leave me, not again.

"Dimitri no, I want you to be its father, that is if I decide to keep it."

"You are going to abort it?!" He sounded angrier.

"Well I don't know, I mean I'm not ready to be a mother and to Adrian, it's just, it's just, bad. Dimitri, he can't know."

"Oh really, because I was going to march down there right now and congratulate him on getting my fiancé pregnant." He was using sarcasm to hide his pain and anger.

"Dimitri, this is so not the time to be joking!" I yelled in my frustration and then asked in a much quieter voice. "You still want to get married?"

"No," he said and my breathing hitched and my heart stopped beating. He looked into my eyes and corrected myself. "No, I do, I just, I need to think things through, I just, I have to, go, and go I must go." He shook his head and left, slamming the door in his wake.

I tried not to cry, knowing there was one more person I had to see and then I could break down in my room and cry for the life that was growing inside of me, crying for the pain I was causing those around me, crying for everything I had done and regretted doing.

I banged on the door, the tears threatening to overflow as it opened and she stood there, her confused jade green eyes looking into my watering brown ones.

"Rose?" She asked and I hugged her to me, pushing her back into the room and slamming the door shut. She held me and stroked my hair, asking if I was okay and what was wrong.

"Everything is so screwed up Liss." I cried, not caring that I was pissed at her. I just needed my best friend.

"Rose, what happened?" She asked, looking me in the eye. I told her everything, me and Dimitri, what Tasha and my mom had said, Adrian and my pregnancy.

Lissa sat in shock for a few minuted before looking at my stomach with tears in her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" She asked and I nodded. Then she did the most Lissa thing ever but at such a bad time. She squealed, really high pitched and loud and kept saying 'I'm going to be an aunt!' I smiled at her, glad we weren't fighting but still pissed that she had told Tasha.

Then Lissa stopped bouncing up and down and looked at me. "Have you told Adrian?" She asked and I shook my head. "Are you going to tell him?" I shook my head again and held my hand up as she began to protest.

"Liss, I'm in love with Dimitri, I'm marrying Dimitri, its best for everyone that Adrian be kept in the dark, if I tell him he will want to be in my life as well as the baby's and I don't deny he deserves that, but I just cannot tell him, at least not yet." She looked at me for a long moment before nodding.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." I nodded numbly and followed Lissa as we made our way to the commons.

As we walked, I thought. _Could I have this baby? Could Dimitri and I raise it? Should I tell Adrian he was to be a father? Should I tell anyone else?_

I didn't know the answer to these questions, I hoped that they would answer themselves soon enough, I prayed that they would and I so do not pray.

As we reached the commons I realised two of my questions were about to be answered as my eyes locked with green and brown. Adrian and Dimitri. Tell Adrian or raise the baby with Dimitri?

I walked over to him, making my final choice and ignoring the disappointed gaze of the other one.

"I've made my choice." I said as I sat down next to him.

"And what choice is that Roza?" Dimitri asked, staring at me intently.

"If you still want to, I wish to get married to you and we can, more or less, raise the baby or figure out what to do with her together." I sighed in relief at his smile.

"Her?" He asked and I realised that I had indeed called the baby her.

"We can only hope." I said and smiled as he kissed me on the cheek, not caring that practically the whole student body was here. I was eighteen, free to make my own choices.

"So where are these papers I have to sign?" I asked and watched as he pulled them out and a pen. There was a little red sticker that said _sign here_ stuck to the page and I looked up at him. "Smartass." He grinned at me and I signed my name, I could only hope I didn't regret it.

* * *

**Love drunk**

Adrian's POV

I watched as Rose and Vasilisa walked into the commons at dinner. I watched as her eyes locked with mine and then with _his_. I watched as she walked away from me and walked to him, the asshole that stole her from me.

As far as I was concerned Rose would still be with me had _he_ not waltzed back into her life. Rose and I would have been happy. _We_ would have been engaged, had a small or big wedding depending on her preference and raised a family together. What can he offer her? A cheap wedding here at the school, no children and a lifetime of practically being a slave to someone else. She would have been happier and free with me, but with him she will forever be trapped.

My fist clenched and I growled a little when I saw him kiss _my_ angel's cheek. I would really have to kill him to get her back. Rose was signing something, I didn't know what, but once she was done she met my gaze and whispered something to Belikov and made her way over to me.

"Adrian, can we talk?" She asked, glaring and not waiting for an answer as she was already walking away. I followed and met her outside in the hallway.

"You have to stop obsessing over me." She said, devoid of any emotion. "It's unhealthy and more than a little creepy." She looked into my eyes, hers fool of hate and pity.

I made my choice. "Obsessing over you? Pfft, you were nothing to me but another name in my black book." I saw the hurt and I was glad, she had broken my heart, stolen my heart from me and I was going to make her feel the pain she had caused me. "As if I meant a word of what I said, you weren't that good anyway; luckily I had someone on the side that _could_ satisfy me more than you ever could hope too." I smiled evilly at the tears I saw. "But if you want I can give you one more kiss." I made my way towards her and she backed up, a fierce expression on her beautiful face.

"Don't you dare touch me," Her voice shook with rage and hurt.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I snagged her wrist and leaned in, my lips millimetres from hers when I heard it. Or rather heard _him_.

"Get away from her!" He growled in a low voice. I released Rose and watched in deep sadness as she rushed into _his_ arms.

"Rose, if you ever want a real man, call me, I'm sure I can help you out." I winked and turned away from her.

"You wanna know why you act like this Adrian?" She called from behind me and I turned to look at her. "Because you are nothing but an insecure little boy, who thinks everybody loves and worships him when the reality is no one does or very few do. We could have been friends Adrian, very close friends, and you could have..." She trailed off like she had just about said something she wasn't meant too. "You could have been in _my_ life, but you chose not to, so now I'm telling you to stay away from me and mine." She turned her back on me and walked away, Belikov, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia all following.

I was alone.

Rose was right, they had all abandoned me and now I had nothing and no one left in my world.

I got back to my room and turned the radio on, hearing the one song I could relate too as I opened a bottle of Russian Vodka.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey___

_Top down in the summer sun__  
__The day we met was like a hit and run__  
__And I still taste it on my tongue__  
__(Taste it on my tongue)___

_The sky was burning up like fireworks__  
__You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt__  
__But girl, in case you haven't heard___

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)___

_There's just one thing would make me say __  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, but now it's over__  
__(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)___

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes__  
__We're spinning on a roller coaster ride__  
__The world stuck in black and white__  
__(Stuck in black and white)___

_You drove me crazy every time we touched__  
__Now I'm so broken that I can't get up__  
__Oh girl, you make me such a lush___

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)___

_There's just one thing would make me say __  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, but now it's over___

_All the time I wasted on you__  
__All the bullshit you put me through__  
__I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had__  
__Didn't mean a thing to you___

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, but now I'm sober___

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)___

_There's just one thing would make me say __  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, but now it's over___

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na___

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Now it's over_

It was over. Rose and I were over. We would never be one again. Never make love again. Never kiss again.

And with that in mind I moved onto my second bottle, numbing away the pain of a Stolen Heart, and giving new meaning to the song **Love drunk**. For I was love drunk, I was in love with Rosemarie Hathaway and always would be but she wanted nothing to do with me.

I will love you forever and for me, forever would never be over.

* * *

_Whoop!!!_

_Well part of the reason this took SO long to update were exams! They suck!_

_Holidays now yay!!!_

_Happy Easter all!_

_Review _


	21. Hero

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_New chapter coming your way! _

_What is going to happen with this baby? Will she ever tell Adrian? Is Lissa going to go overboard on buying baby clothes and blow the secret????_

_Who knows *shrugs* we should all hope I know lol _

_Song for this chapter is _**Hero by Mariah Carey**

_Just 5 more chapters left and there will be at least one more lemon_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**21. Hero**

Rose's POV

I couldn't believe what he had said. That I was just another name in his black book, that he had someone on the side that could 'satisfy him', I couldn't believe that that was the father of my child, I couldn't, he didn't know it but it was because of those words that Adrian would _never_ know he had a child.

He was never going to be a father, not to my baby, I had to protect her/him from Adrian, Dimitri would be a good father to them, I knew he would.

It was my final day of field experience, I was 5 weeks pregnant but only Lissa and Dimitri knew I didn't want to tell anyone else just in case they let it slip to Adrian. I trusted Lissa with this and after what he had said to me she hadn't gone to see him since so I knew he wouldn't find out from her and Dimitri, he hated Adrian for what he had said and what he had done to me and he was all for getting married. We had it all planned out.

"Okay Rose you ready?" Christian asked, bringing me back down to earth.

"Huh?" I ask stupidly and then I look around and groan. Last period, last day of field experience means one thing. The day of the big cook off, which was just grand, though I was really going to miss spending time with Christian especially because I would be going to Russia after graduation, but Christian got the honour of being one of Dimitri's groomsmen, Stan—for whatever fucked up reason—was his best man and Eddie was groomsman number 2. I only had Lissa and Maia but, because of everything she had done for me, I asked Alberta too and I swear she got tears in her eyes.

"I'm ready to make this chocolate fudge brownie cake with decorative icing and strawberries fire boy, let's do this!" I said in an overly enthused voice.

Christian and I began cracking and beating the eggs, melting and adding the butter and cocoa powder following the recipe to the last detail. Putting the cake into the oven, waiting, pulling it out of the oven, cooling it for 10 minutes on a wire rack, smothering it in chocolate icing (the fudge was inside the cake, if that makes sense) and decorating the top with little fluffs of white icing around the edge of the top of the cake and placing a strawberry in each one and cutting on in half and putting it on the middle. It looked flawless; we just hoped it tasted the same.

"And the winner of the big cook off," The teacher announced, I couldn't remember her name, after tasting all the foods. "Christian Ozera and Rose Hathaway," Christian and I whooped and smiled widely at one another, silently communicating a job well done.

Christian and I walked to the commons with an air of triumph. We totally kicked everyone else's ass!

"You guys won didn't you?" Lissa asked as we sat across from her. Eddie and Adrian sitting near her and Mia across from them. Yes, he still had the nerve to sit near me!

"You better believe it babe!" Christian yelled, stretching to give Lissa a sloppy kiss which she squealed from and batted him away just as Dimitri sat down on my other side.

"Thank god you don't kiss me like that." I whispered to him.

"I could try." He said, his Russian laced words coming out teasingly.

"Don't even think about it." I said in a dangerously seductive voice. My hand was rubbing up his thigh under the table.

"Roza, not the best place or time," He murmured hotly in my ear.

"Would you care to escort me to a more suitable venue?" I whispered, nipping at his jaw.

Dimitri shuddered under my kiss and looked into my eyes. I melted at his gaze. "I would love to Roza but I'm afraid we're going to have to wait until after you eat something." He said staring at me and my stomach pointedly. Honestly ever since he discovered I was pregnant he never left my side, except in classes when he had to pretend to be a Strigoi, which was no longer the case since field experience was over. I got to sleep in my own bed again.

"I'm really going to miss sleeping with you fire boy." I said, winking at Christian while Dimitri stiffened at my side, Lissa smirked and Eddie, Adrian and Mia stared with wide eyes.

"So will I hot stuff." We grinned at each other.

"So Rose are you and Lissa moving to court after graduation?" Mia asked and I froze, I had yet to tell Lissa that I would not be her guardian.

"Well, we'll move our stuff there but we may take a break, travel, I dunno." Lissa shrugged and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Actually," I said and all heads turned to me, Dimitri squeezed my knee reassuringly. "I'm not going to court." They all gaped at me. "I've been assigned to someone else, as has, Guardian Belikov." I kept my face blank and ignored Lissa's cries of outrage in my head and the pain in her eyes. I sent her a message so she knew why.

_Liss, I love you, you know I do, but if I go to court Adrian will be there and he'll see me and my bulging pregnant belly and I can't deal with that. I want to be with Dimitri and the brothers we're guarding have no problem with us and they have other guards._

Lissa looked at me sadly before nodding and skulking off, Christian looked at me for a heartbeat before kissing my cheek and taking off after her.

"Well that sucked." I said turning to Dimitri who gave me a disapproving look and picked up some of the pasta I had on my plate with a fork and held it up.

"I'll force feed you if I have too." He said in a tone the implied he was dead serious.

"Okay okay, I'm eating." I said and then ate the lump of pasta he had picked up. "Happy?" I asked after swallowing another bite.

"Much, but I would love you forever if you ate the whole thing." I pulled in a shocked breath and held a hand to my heart.

"Are you saying you don't love me forever?" I asked and bit my bottom lip, knowing that it drove him insane.

"Roza I love you far longer than forever now stop biting your lip and eat." I huffed but did as he said and then when I was done I gave him a smile that said 'I win, you didn't think I would eat all of it but I did!'

"Well now I know you can eat." He grinned and I rolled my eyes, I really was becoming a bad influence on him.

"Can we find that suitable venue now?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes and biting my lip.

"And where do you find suitable?" He asked giving me a look full of love.

"The gym," I said and got up walking out of the commons with him hot in my trail.

"Roza, I don't want to practise, it may hurt the...what are you planning on calling it?" He asked after a moment of going quiet. I really hated how he called the baby it, but since we had no idea what the sex of the baby is I would have to come up with a name to call her/him until we knew.

"Pickle!" I announced earning a weird look from one of the Moroi and I was pretty sure it was the same one that stared at me in Christian's cooking class. He really was a perve. Ugh!

"Pickle it is." Dimitri shot me a worried glance. Did he think I was going insane by calling my baby pickle? "It's won't be her permanent name right?" He asked and I scoffed.

"No it will not be her...you called pickle her." I smiled and Dimitri grinned a little.

"I like the idea of a girl." He shrugged.

"Well when she's a teenager your gonna regret saying that." I smiled as he opened the gym door and led me to the private room where I sat on a mat in the middle and he joined after locking the door.

"You know if you don't want me to be in the baby's life I don't have to be, Adrian is, after all, pickle's real father." I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You will be pickle's father; you would be in her or his life far more than Adrian even if he did know."

He sighed. "You need to tell him." He surprised me by saying.

"Dimitri—"

"Rose if that were my child I wound want to know, he deserves to know." I could tell it took alot for him to say that Adrian deserved anything when it came to me.

"I know, look, after graduation when we have all of this figured out if I ever see Adrian again then I will tell him, okay?"

"Fine, I'm holding you to that."

"I knew you would. Now wedding details. The morning after graduation in the church, then a short reception in the function centre Lissa hired twenty minutes away then plane to St. Petersburg, honeymoon and then to Baia to meet our Moroi, right?"

He nodded in agreement.

"And," I swallowed. "Your mother, grandmother and sisters are coming when?"

"Their coming to see you graduate." He said simply.

"And they don't, mind that I'm a novice?"

"Roza, they want me to be happy and I am happy with you so they wouldn't care if you had an extra nose or a freaky foot fetish. You're the one I love and they are happy for me."

I smiled. "Good to know." Then I sighed. "I'm not even allowed to see my own dress, Lissa has it hidden away along with her bridesmaid dress and the flowers and, I seriously don't know anything and it's my wedding." I was frustrated by that fact. Lissa and I had made up a week ago and she was wonder woman when it came to this.

"She won't tell me either and she is scary, I had to let her measure my sizes for a tux or she would use compulsion and make me dance around the school wearing a pink dress, knee high black boots and singing Barbie Girl and as soon as I finished I would have to kiss the closet boy and she would make sure it was Jesse Zeklos." He shuddered and I laughed my ass off! That was the funniest image ever!

"I'm sorry, that is so awful how, could she even..." I trailed off in a laugh.

"It's not funny Roza and we have to discuss pickle."

I breathed in and calmed myself. "What about her?" I asked.

"Name?"

"I actually have one in mind if she is a girl, but I want it to be a surprise." He nodded.

"And if pickle is a boy?"

"DJ! Dimitri junior!" He laughed.

"It does have a ring to it." He said and I pulled him to me a pecked his lips.

"Your gonna be in hell when my hormones go whack." Dimitri smiled.

"I can handle you."

"I still have a bruise to prove it from, you know, the night we, fondled one another." I said and looked away.

"You mean the night we had hot angry sex?" He said as if it was so simple a thing.

"Seriously what have you done with Dimitri Belikov?"

"I think you're a bad influence on me." I giggled.

"Good thing you're spending forever with me." I kissed his lips lightly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Then he looked straight at me. "With pickle I have a plan..."

* * *

_No you don't get to know what the plan is muhahahahaha I'm that evil! Hehe_

_So there was Chapter 21, next one, Graduation!!! Meet the Belikov's and I'm not having Sonya pregnant but should she be a bitch? Let me know_

_Nearing the end now and quick question; Has anyone read any of there, 1) Kiss by an angel trilogy by Elizabeth Chandler 2) Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater 3) Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost, if so are they recommended because I'm getting (eBay lover here) Kissed by an angel trilogy and shiver soon and I am hopefully gonna get the Night Huntress series _

_Let me know in your review ;)_

_Xoxo _


	22. I Gotta Feeling

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So graduation chapter and then the wedding!!!!!!! Yay!!!!_

_Almost over now, four to go :( _

_Links to outfits on my profile check 'em out!_

_Well the song is; _**I Gotta Feeling By The Black Eyed Peas**

_R&R_

_Enjoy!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**21. I Gotta Feeling**

It was graduation morning; today I would get my promise mark and my assigned Moroi, though I know who it is. I stretched out and felt Dimitri next to me; I forgot he had slept the night.

I was eight weeks pregnant and my bump would be showing soon, but by then I'd be in Russia.

"Morning Beautiful," Dimitri greeted while rubbing my belly.

"Morning Handsome, one more day to go," I was getting antsy, tomorrow I would officially be Mrs Rosemarie Belikov and I wanted it wanted it so, so much but I was nervous all the same.

My mother, for instance, had apologized to me, blaming her outburst on an overreaction and we had spent a whole night talking, she knew I was pregnant, she was so not happy with it but she just accepted it with disapproval but was happy that I would be wedded when I had a baby.

Pickle was doing well; she or he had survived the first two months and nearly the first trimester. Dimitri's plan was set in motion. After graduating I would be meeting the Belikov's and holy shit was I a nervous wreck!

"Roza there is nothing to worry about." Dimitri said as we finished our shower—god his nakedness was doing little to calm me down.

"Easy for you to say, what if they hear about my reputation as a 'future blood whore' or a slut? What then?" I asked getting paranoid now.

"Roza, they believe what I tell them and I," he kissed my shoulder. "Told them not to buy into all those rumours they will hear." He kissed my neck. "Stop worrying so much."

"Okay...OH MY GOD! Do they know about pickle?!" I screamed turning around.

Dimitri shot me a look that said _'Think before speaking Rose.'_

"Oh right the plan, they have to know." I said before sitting on my bed with my towel wrapped around me. "Well one positive thing, the graduation gowns are green, so I won't look horrible."

"As if you could," Dimitri kissed my lips and I knew he was leaving. "I have to get them from the airport, but I'll be there to..." He trailed off.

"To?" I prompted.

"You'll see soon enough." I groaned.

"That is so not fair!" I yelled as he turned my door knob, he was dressed and I was still naked under this towel. Damn him!

"Life isn't fair," he said before whipping out the door and shutting it behind him. I sighed and got up, putting some underwear on and my little black D&G Tulle corseted dress I would be wearing under the gown along with some Ralph Lauren black leather heels. Lissa really has to stop spending money on me but she said that 'if I was meeting my future family I would look good doing it' and I had to agree with that.

"Knock, knock!" Lissa yelled coming into my room anyway. She had said she would be bringing me the graduation gowns and the friends which, irritatingly, included Adrian.

"Hey guys!" I said coming out of the bathroom. Christian and Eddie's mouths hung open while I saw the old flame of desire in Adrian's eyes. _Pine all you want you are never getting this again, _is what I felt like saying.

"So Rose," Mia said giving Eddie a reproachful look. "Last day before the _big_ day, I cannot believe you didn't want a bachelorette party."

"Meh, I didn't need one." I said simply, taking the gown and hat from Lissa.

"Oh I told you that dress would kill, Dimitri is going to be so happy that he doesn't have any brothers that would whisk you away." I laughed with her as I pulled the gown over my head and fixed my hair, which I wore out with a black headband with a heart shaped brooch attached in it.

"I can't believe this is it." Lissa was getting emotional; I knew she was so I had to do this now.

"Liss, I got you something." Seeing her protest I held my hand out. "You have planned my wedding, bought the dresses all of it and I got you something little and you will take it." She nodded reluctantly and I took the jewellery box from my drawer handing her half of the necklace to her.

She opened it and picked the half heart out. "Be...Fu...Fri?" She asked and I held my necklace next to it, forming a heart.

"Best fuckin' friends." She repeated and looked at me with teary eyes. "Only you Rose." I grinned and hugged her. We both put our graduation caps on and all of us headed out.

The novice's and Moroi were on opposite sides of the room and speeches would be made then novice's would go first and the names would be called in order of what they placed in field experience. Then a selected novice would speak and we would graduate then it would be the Moroi turn since there were more of them.

I, unfortunately, had to make that speech.

Kirova spoke about our futures and what they meant. Alberta told us to beware of all. My mother even spoke, but I tuned out, concentrating on the gagster looking old guy staring at her intently. Alberta approached the podium again to give out diplomas. Eddie squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Edison Castile, first place in filed experience and assigned to Vasilisa Dragomir." I kissed his cheek as he looked shocked and approached the stage shaking Alberta's hand and taking his stand in first place.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, second place in field experience and assigned to Valentin Gusarov." My eyes were wide and Dean had to shake me. Lissa and Christian whistled as I approached Alberta, I shook her hand.

"Congratulations Rose, I knew you would do well." She smiled and I smiled back and walked over to Eddie who hugged me.

"Good job badass Hathaway." He whispered into my ear.

"Even better one Badass Eddie." I felt him grin as we broke apart and I looked out at the crowd, spotting Dimitri straight away. He was sitting with a group of girls and I swallowed, _so that's them_. They were all studying me closely. It made me feel so much more nervous about my speech which I was beginning to feel was so lame.

"For the final speech, Novice graduate Rosemarie Hathaway." There was applause as I approached the podium as nervous as anything.

"Thank you Alberta," I said and then realised I had said her real name. Great start Rose! "Today is a day of celebration," I saw the lame looks I was getting. Fuck this sucked already! That's it if I was going to make a memorable speech I would have to do it Rose style, even with Dimitri's family staring at me. "We novice's have kicked some serious ass lately and I know that we will continue kicking ass until our ass gets kicked back." There were smiling, keep going Rose. "I'm not going to make some cliché mushy speech about life and change and how we'll all still be friends because it's not true. I hate practically all the people on this stage and I'm sure they hate me too." I heard the laughs and saw Lissa shake her head and Christian wink. "Though I know that alot of them won't say that to my face due to some, previous incidents with my temper." Dimitri was grinning and so were a younger boy and a girl, possibly a year younger than me, who were sitting with him.

"Given the chance they would try to beat me senseless, like that's ever going to happen. Anyway all I want to say is we novice were defiantly the best because I was here and I know I gave alot of the guardians a run for their money." I looked over at Stan who raised a brow at me. "And I got on the good side of some." I looked to Alberta. "I even snagged the heart of the biggest badass around here." I winked at Dimitri he grinned back. "But one thing I didn't do was forget. I never forgot the time I broke Eddie's nose when he looked at me a little too long." Eddie waved. "Or the time I gave Jesse Zeklos a wedgie for being, well himself." Jesse blushed. "And I never forgot Mason Ashford, a dear friend of mine who couldn't be here as he was murdered but I know he is with us in spirit and is probably saying 'Shut the hell up Rose and throw that hat so we can graduate already.' I never thought I would listen to him before but there is a first time for everything. All I have to say is that Life can either be accepted or changed and if it is not accepted it is changed and if it is not changed it is accepted. So novice's hats in the hair and I swear if any of you throw one at me I will hurt you." We took our hats off and flung them in the air as I stepped down from the podium, _We go together_ from Greece played and Alberta announced our names.

"Edison Castile." Claps as Eddie descended the stairs high fiving Dimitri on the way out to take his robe off. "Rosemarie Hathaway." I walked down the stairs to 'Whoops!' and even a 'You go hot stuff!' from Christian. As I passed Dimitri our eyes locked and I smiled, my mother, who was sitting in front of him, came out and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Rose." She said and I hugged her tighter and walked to where Dimitri was waiting and he picked me up and pressed a firm kiss to my lips. I heard someone wolf whistle but I cared less at that moment. Dimitri put me down and kissed my hair.

"I'll be right back." I said as I rushed out of the room to meet Eddie.

We took our robes to our rooms and walked back down to the meeting hall where the Moroi were graduating. As we walked in the ceremony had yet to start, something about something but all I heard was a squeal.

"Rose!!" I heard Lissa yell and saw she was standing with Dimitri and waving me over like a maniac. Eddie and I exchanged glances as we walked up to her, Christian, Adrian and Mia.

"Liss," I whispered and then held my finger to my lips in a Shhh motion. She just beamed at me. Then I screamed in surprise as Christian spun me in a hug, crushing my lungs.

"Christian...oxygen!" I said and then he placed me back on the ground and I inhaled a deep breath. I stumbled a little and sadly it was Adrian that caught me. Everyone around us froze as I spun to face him.

"Thanks," I murmured and as if by instinct I put a hand on my stomach, protecting Pickle from him.

"It's okay, congratulations on second place." He smiled a friendly smile.

"Thanks," I said again unable to meet his gaze.

"Rose, I, I'm sorry for all those things I said, I was angry and I didn't mean to take it out on you, I promised you I would never hurt you, and I am sorry." I looked up and smiled. _Tell him!_ A voice screamed in my head, but I ignored it.

"Thanks, are you coming to the wedding?" I asked, trying to be a little nice.

"I did get invited but I don't know if I'd be welcome." He looked over my shoulder and so did I and I saw Dimitri there with his family. He was glaring at Adrian.

"Well you are welcome; you can even sit on my side." I smiled and so did he and then he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled back then he walked up the aisle to take a seat at the front.

I turned around to where Lissa was standing right next to Dimitri.

"See you two can be civil." I just gave her a look that said '_Don't even start,'_ and then as I turned to Dimitri and his family I was pulled away, again! This time by Stan.

He came up behind me and barked, "Hathaway!" and I cringed.

"This cannot be good; I'll be back, unless he kills me." Lissa shook her head and I turned to Stan.

"Guardian Alto how can I—" I started but he cut me off.

"You are to receive you guardian mark now." He said. "You can take whomever you want with you but only _one_." Then he stormed out and yelled. "Five minutes Hathaway!"

"Asshole," I muttered as I walked back to the group. "How long before you all graduate?"

"Twenty minutes tops." Christian answered.

"Okay...Who wants to come watch some guy poke me with a needle and make me an official guardian?" I said excitedly.

"I will!!" Christian spoke up.

"Anything to see me in pain." He smirked and I turned to Dimitri. "Are you coming?" I asked and he shook his head which caused me to pout and stamp my foot.

"Did you honestly just do that?" Christian asked and then he swung an arm around my shoulders. "C'mon hot stuff let's get this tattoo on you." I huffed and let Christian lead me away.

He was silent as we walked to the chambers, silent as Lionel tattooed me and silent as we walked out. He spoke, only when we were a few feet from where the ceremony would be taking place in less than five minutes.

"Rose, I'm happy for you, I really am but I feel like there is something you aren't telling me."

"You're right I am keeping something from you." I breathed in and looked straight into his eyes, hoping I could trust him with this. "I'm pregnant." His eyes bugged out.

"I thought dhampirs and dhampirs couldn't..." He trailed off as I shook my head and then he understood. "Adrian?" I nodded. "Does he know?" I shook my head.

"And he isn't going to, please Christian don't tell him." I pleaded.

"It's not my choice to make." He kissed my forehead. "Now I must officially graduate!" He announced walking back into the hall and I followed, walking up the aisle to where Dimitri saved a seat for me. I sat right next to him and laced my fingers through his.

"So," I began in a whisper. "You here too...?" I questioned and he grinned, pulling something out of his coat pocket.

"Give you your diploma." He handed it to me and I took it eagerly.

"I never thought I would make it this far." I said and he kissed my ear.

"I always knew you would."

"Yeah right, even when you first met me?"

He grinned. "Even then."

As we watched the Moroi my eyes scanned the room and landed on Tasha, no baby bump in sight, lying little bitch.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." I whistled and Lissa grinned at me.

"Christian Ozera."

"Whoop! Go fire boy!" I yelled and he shook his head at me.

"Jesse Zeklos."

"Boo!" People laughed at that and I smirked at Jesse who glared. I saw Dimitri shake his head at me.

"I have every right to hate him and so do you, he saw me in my bra before you did." Dimitri smirked.

"Well I saw you in alot less too." I pecked his lips as the Moroi threw their hats in the air.

"Not long now love." He whispered against my lips and I sighed.

"Lissa has a mini party planned for her friends I'll meet you and, your family there okay?"

He nodded and kissed me once more. "See you soon Roza."

I got up and walked straight to Lissa who had her pink dress and heels on with a matching headband like mine but, you guessed it, pink!

I hugged her. "You rock Liss!" She smiled. "And I hear someone's mother will be your other guardian." She nodded.

"I know right, and Alberta is Christians!" She told me and I squeaked.

"Good for him, she is a great guardian."

"She is." Lissa loped her arm through mine and we walked to her party where everyone would be meeting us.

As we walked in a pair of warm hands encircled my waist and I was moved away from Lissa, I didn't have to look to know that it was Dimitri holding me.

"Finally," He whispered as he kissed both my cheeks. "Come on, better late than never." He pulled me towards his family and I felt my blood freeze. Dimitri spoke to an older looking woman who smiled warmly at me. _Good sign!_

"Мама это моя Роза," He spoke in Russian and the woman gave me a warm hug.

"Welcome to the family Rose." She said as she pulled back. "I'm Olena Belikov," So this was Dimitri's mother.

I smiled and said. "It's great to finally meet you."

"As it is great to meet you too." And I thought Dimitri's Russian accent was thick. "This is Karolina and her son Paul, Sonya, Viktoria and Yeva." I nodded at them all, knowing that Karolina was the oldest, Dimitri next, Sonya and then Viktoria, Yeva was his grandmother and, more or less, a witch.

"It's great to finally meet you all." They smiled, except Sonya; she was scrutinizing me from head to toe.

"It's awesome! You're going to be my sister!" Viktoria yelled and hugged me tight. "And you're so pretty!!" She beamed at Dimitri who smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Congratz and Pickle." She winked and the others smiled but Sonya still had that look.

"Thanks," I didn't know what else to say. Should I introduce them to my mother?

"What is Abe Mazur doing here?" Sonya asked and I looked to see she was staring at the gangster looking guy that was with my mum and coming over here!

"Greetings all." He announced and then took my hand and shook it. "Rosemarie? That's a name I would have picked for you too pretty as a rose." He gave me a fangy grin.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked and watched as my mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"Rose, I'm Abe Mazur, your father." My eyes bugged out.

"My, my what?!" I whisper yelled.

"It's true Rose, this is Ibrahim, your father." I nearly fainted. "He's here to see you graduate and, if you want, to give you away at the wedding." I turned to Dimitri who was eyeing me warily.

"Lissa!" I yelled, seeing my blonde haired friend and running as fast as I could away from the group.

"Rose what's up?" She asked, sitting with Christian, Eddie, Mia and Adrian.

"You have to help me!" I demanded and she looked at me confused.

"Why and how?"

"See that guy over there with my mom?" I pointed to where the group were all watching me and she nodded. "That's Abe Mazur." Comprehension filled all of their features.

"That mob dude? Isn't he supposed to be...terrifying?" Christian ventured.

"He is also supposed to be my father." They all gaped at me. "Oh yeah, my father."

"Holy Shit!" Lissa said and then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Here Rose, have some champagne, it'll make you feel better." Eddie said handing me a glass.

"No!!" Lissa and Christian yelled way too loudly and everyone stared. I cringed.

"Rose can't have alcohol because..." Christian began looking for an excuse and I fumed. They might as well have screamed that I was pregnant.

"Because she cannot look like shit tomorrow!" He finished proudly and I glared.

"Yeah, and if she drinks she might get sick or drunk and get a hangover, best not to risk it." Lissa said taking the glass from Eddie and handing it to Adrian.

"Thanks so much for that!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well it's true." Lissa whispered back and I groaned.

"Fine, but we still have the problem of my father."

"What problem? He's your father," she shrugged. "Big deal, he can give you away." I shook my head.

"Is that the best idea?" She looked guilty when I said that and I looked into her thoughts. "You already asked him?!" Now everyone stared at me. "If he wanted the cherry ones." I finished and everyone just looked confused, Dimitri was just staring at me like I had gone a little crazy, which I probably had.

"Uh, yeah I did." She finished and I groaned.

"Fine, but I better not regret this." I walked back to the group and slid my hand into Dimitri's.

"Is all that yelling really healthy for the baby?" Sonya asked. Now I remembered she was the protective one, it was natural for her to want me to be good enough for her brother.

"Well Pickle will have to get used to, I have a feeling this one," I pointed to Dimitri with my free hand. "Will go overboard on protection." She smiled.

"That sounds like Dimka to me." I laughed along with her and Dimitri offered me a wicked grin, before kissing the top of my head.

"Abe is it?" My _father_—I will never get used to that—nodded. "I hear that Lissa already asked you to give me away and since I am in no position to argue with her then I guess you're giving me away to Dimitri and don't even think of objecting." Abe smiled; did I just see gold teeth?

"I already have a suit."

"Well I hope it goes with my dress, which I still have no idea what it looks like." I said looking pointedly at Lissa who had walked over to the group with everyone else.

"All you need to know is it is fabulous!!"

"It better be!" We glared at each other and then laughed.

"Do I have something old, new, borrowed and blue?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You have a garter which is old, the dress is new, my corsage is borrowed and something for your hair is blue." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay...Bouquet?"

"Replaced with the corsage and don't worry, Mia, Alberta and I have bouquets." I shook my head. "And Dimitri has something for his suit too." Dimitri looked nervous and Liss laughed. "It's nothing bad." She said and grinned.

"You just thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yup, even got your mom's dress and shoes with Abe's help." I groaned.

"Liss, is there anything you didn't do?"

Her eyes grew wide for a moment in concentration. "Nope, I have your hair and makeup people ready with everything they need, your dress hanging in a place you will never find it, your shoes with the dress, you garter is with me and your clip with your hair person and the flowers are arriving promptly at six tomorrow morning and the ceremony commences at ten which gives us four..." She trailed off and then sucked in a shocked gasp. "We only have four hours to get ready!!! OH MY GAW_D_!! I have to check the chapel now! I'll, oh my god!!!" And she ran faster than I ever thought possible. Christian made to follow but I just shook my head at him.

"Trust me; you so do not want to see that." He nodded and then caught me up in a hug.

"I think it's time the bride to be gets some beauty sleep." I rolled my eyes.

"Pfft, I don't need beauty sleep."

"Keep that up your going to get a fat head." Christian said.

"What? Would you rather me hate myself? Fine, Oh I'm so fat and ugly and no boy will ever ask me to the prom." I said in a whiney voice.

"I think you would suit a big head better." I grinned.

"Good fire boy." Then I turned to the group at large. "I'll see you all tomorrow," then turning to Dimitri I said. "I'll see you at the altar, I'll be in white, I think." Dimitri rubbed his nose with mine.

"I'll be waiting," He kissed my lips and I kissed his, wishing he could stay the night.

"I wish I could too." He obviously read my mind.

I smiled and kissed him once more.

"Night all."

I left the party and headed to my room.

Tomorrow I would be Mrs Rosemarie Belikov.

Oh shit!

* * *

_Wow that was a long one!!!!_

_So Midnight SkyAurora can quit her nagging for a longer chapter hehe jkz_

_So this is nearly over and it has my full attention_

_The wedding is next and the song for that chapter is so cute in my opinion you must listen to it_

_Links to Rose and Lissa's dresses on my profile and links to the wedding outfits will be up next chapter_

_Review!_

_xoxo_


	23. If I Never Knew You

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_Well here is the wedding chapter! Yay! Only three to go :(_

_Links to the dresses, suits etc. Are on my profile_

_Song is; _**If I Never Knew You by Jon Secada & Shanice**

_I love this song, check it out!_

_Night Huntress Series by Jeanine Frost= FKN amazing!! _

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**23. If I Never Knew You**

This was it. Today was the day. I would officially say goodbye to my single life and hello to marriage.

And I couldn't wait!

Sure I was nervous, I felt like I would be sick—_again!_ But I held it in, looking at my dress, hair and makeup. I had 10 minutes before I would be walking up the aisle.

My dress was white but looked as if it was covered in diamonds and it was long and tight with a lace pattern on my upper back, showing the skin there. Its bottom came out like a mermaid tail and was a little bunched at the back. My shoes were about 3-4 inches, fake mini pearls down the strap and a bow at my toes, they were all white. I had a red rose corsage and my hair was up in an elegant twist and came down my back in ringlets. My engagement ring the only jewellery I wore and my garter high on my thigh for Dimitri to remove with his teeth.

I finally saw the bridesmaid dresses and they were gorgeous. A deep ocean blue with tiny diamontes going all down the dress, staples and long, flowing around their ankles, they were tight around the top and loosened at the waist, I would never forget seeing Alberta in a dress. All of their hair was done up in a royal bun and they each had a rose sitting in their hair. The bouquets they held were white peonies flowers. Their shoes, strappy silver metallic 3 inch heels.

My mother was dressed in a simple brown coloured dress (more a green-brown-grey colour) with slightly thick shoulder straps that had little stick on 'diamonds' up the straps and my father in a standard black and white tie suit.

I was ready to be married and I hoped Dimitri was too.

"Ready daughter?" Abe asked and I nodded eagerly.

We were in the foyer of the little chapel and Lissa was jumping up and down, seeming more excited than me. Probably eager to see Christian in his suit, the groom and groomsmen were waiting for us at the altar and I got butterflies just thinking about Dimitri standing there waiting, waiting for _me_.

I heard the wedding march and loped my arm through Abe's taking in a shaky breath.

Lissa went up first, looking as elegant as the royal she was, followed by Mia who moved with grace and confidence, then Alberta who had her guardian mask on but was still able to walk in those heels as if she did it every day. Now it was my turn. I looked into the church and saw that Lissa had really out done herself.

All lined up the aisle were candles, white, rose scented candles. There were red and white rose petals spread all along the aisle floor where I would walk and remembering that red and white roses together stood for unity. Gold ribbon decorated the outside of the seats along with lace and the carpet we would walk up was red. It looked spectacular and was so beautiful tears stung my eyes as I began walking up the aisle with my father. Then my eyes spotted the most beautiful thing in the room.

_Dimitri._

He was a grinning fool as I walked closer to him. Taking in my appearance I swear his mouth dropped to the floor. He didn't look to shabby himself. He had on basic black pants, white shirt and black jacket, but he made it look much hotter than anyone and then I noticed what Lissa meant when she said he had something the others didn't. Pinned to his shirt was a diamond rose pin. _Aw bless her!_

As we got closer Dimitri moved and Abe spun me to face him, kissing my forehead and then placing my hand in Dimitri's. He walked behind us as we approached Father Andrews.

"Who gives this girl to this man?" He asked.

"I do," Abe replied and then took his seat next to my mother.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are gathered here today to join the union of this couple in holy matrimony. Rosemarie and Dimitri have come here today to show their love in the most final way. If anyone objects, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I didn't even scan the room. I had eyes only for Dimitri who had the same look I no doubt had on my face too.

'_I love you._' I mouthed to him.

'_I love you too_.' He mouthed back and then the priest began.

"The couple will now say their own vows."

Dimitri cleared his throat and began.

"Roza, from the moment I first met you I knew you would be a big impact in my life, but I hadn't decided if it was going to be good or a bad one. As it turns out it was both. Good because I finally found the one I always belonged to and bad because I knew I could never get away. I tried too, only to protect you when it only did good to make me long for you more. I love you Roza and will treasure you forever. You are my one and only love."

"Comrade," a few giggles and Dimitri smiled widely at me. "The first time I met you I didn't care for you only because you brought me back to school, but as time passed I started to see you in a new light, a light I had never seen another in. I didn't know it then but that light was true love, and that is what you are, that is why I stand here. True love, you are my one and only and nothing will ever change that. I love you more than I could ever love another."

"Dimitri, do you take Rosemarie as your wife?" The Father asked.

"I, Dimitri Belikov, take thee, Rosemarie Hathaway, to be my soul mate and eternal love. I promise to love and to hold you in sickness and in health, in wealth or in poverty for as long as I live. I promise to love you far longer than forever and I take your heart in mine and swear to you that as long as I have it, your heart will never break." I had happy tears in my eyes.

"Rosemarie, do you take Dimitri to be your husband?"

"I, Rosemarie Hathaway, take thee, Dimitri Belikov, to be my love and heart for all eternity. I promise to love and to hold you in sickness and in health, in wealth or in poverty for as long as I live. I promise to love you far longer than forever and I give you my heart and hope that as long as you have it, it will not shatter and I take your heart in mine and swear that I will never let harm come to it." Dimitri grinned and I saw his eyes go glassy with unshed tears.

"Do you," the father began. "Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Dimitri said with no hesitation and he slipped a golden band on my finger, it sat above my engagement ring nicely.

"And do you, Rosemarie Hathaway take Dimitri Belikov to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

I breathed in. "I do," I said in a sigh and slipped the golden band on Dimitri's finger.

"By the power invested in me by god I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Dimitri took me into his arms and we shared the most loving and passionate kiss yet that caused us both to lose track of the world.

_Rose retract your tongue! _Lissa yelled and I laughed, pulling back from Dimitri.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Rosemarie and Dimitri Belikov," The guests stood and clapped, I saw tears in some eyes, watery smiles. I beamed at them all, this was it I was Dimitri's and he was mine forever and ever.

"I love you." Dimitri whispered in my ear as we walked down the aisle to the limo that would take us to the reception.

"I love you." I whispered back.

Dimitri and I headed out of the chapel to find a white Rolls Royce with a white ribbon tied around the hood ornament. We were riding in style!! I really had to find a way to repay Lissa, though I didn't know if I could.

Dimitri helped me into the backseat and climbed in behind me, Lissa yelled through the window that one of the caterers for the night would take me to get changed into my dress from the reception, I mean really?!

"You're really mine." Dimitri said looking happier than I had ever seen him.

"I always was." I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Are you sure about what you want to do with Pickle?" I asked, a little un-eased by the topic.

"Rose, it's the only way if you want to live your life the way you always planned."

"I do, but did they...?"

"They did, so it's all working out fine, stop worrying Roza; this is your big day." I smiled as he kissed my cheek and hoped that whatever dress Lissa had got me to wear it would cover up the bump I knew was there but couldn't see.

**********

"Liss I love it!!" I said, hugging her as I emerged from the changing room in my new dress.

It was a Whitney crystal-embellished dress that had ruffles starting at the waist and came to mid thigh. It hid the invisible bump! The shoes were silver strap around the ankle heels with four strings of fake diamonds connecting from the ankle strap to the strap above the toes. I also had my wedding gift from Christian (Lissa insisted he buy one instead of bunching with hers which was the dress and shoes, though I knew she picked it out so it would match) which was a—as Lissa assured me, I swear she was a walking fashion magazine—3/4 ct Diamond tennis bracelet in sterling silver. I wore my wedding band and engagement ring and my half of the necklace I gave Lissa for graduation.

Dimitri was waiting for me at the doors that all our guests were now seated through. Lissa hugged me and Dimitri and walked through, taking her place next to Christian, I think.

"Ready Roza?" He asked, entwining our fingers and squeezing my hand.

"As ready as I can be." I replied, squeezing back.

Dimitri opened the double doors and the sight had me reduced to happy tears. Damn hormones!

There were tables for four set out around the room, a white speckles table cloth on each. The chairs were gold and had a comfy cushion for you to sit on. There was a spacious dance floor with a DJ booth and right in front of the room was a gold table with a white cloth and two giant, comfy _vacant_ seats.

"Lissa went all out." I whispered as Dimitri and I walked to the table and he pulled my seat out for me.

"She did," He winked and grinned before kissing my cheek and taking his seat.

We sat and I looked around at the guests. There were more than I thought there would be.

Up the front with Dimitri and I were the bridal and groom party. My parents were seated at the first table with Olena and Yeva. Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina and Paul at the table marked _'2'. _Kirova was even here and alot of guardians, some classmates that Lissa for no apparent reason invited and Adrian. He actually showed up.

People were dancing and I knew Lissa had something planned for Dimitri and I, she had probably picked out a really mushy song for our first dance.

He leaned over and whispered. "I promised my sisters and mum a dance, okay?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "We can't have our first dance yet anyway." He kissed my nose and walked down to his family leaving me alone. I met Adrian's gaze and he nodded to the dance floor, I showed my acceptance by getting up and making my way to him. He met me in the middle of the floor and took my hand, spinning me around and then pulling me flush against him, dancing to _can you feel the love tonight? By Elton John._

"You look beautiful Rose." He said into my hair as his head was on my shoulder, arm around my waist as mine rested on his bicep and our other hands clasped together. We moved in perfect synch to the song and I saw Lissa give me an approving look and Dimitri _and_ his family, disapproving. They must know who Adrian is.

"You clean up nicely too." He was wearing a simple black and white tux. It did look good on him.

"Thanks, your words are so kind and _genuine_." I laughed and Adrian pulled back to grin at me.

"Adrian, I'm sorry things went so weird, but you know I care about you right? I do love you but what Dimitri and I have is something that cannot be replaced and I'm sorry that I put you through so much shit." He pressed his forehead to mine and I met his blazing emerald gaze.

"Rose, you have nothing to apologize for, you can't choose who you love, even if I wish it was me." We danced for a little more before I spoke again.

"I miss my name." Adrian looked confused. "Angel." I confirmed and he smiled a little.

"Do you wish me to call you Angel then?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean as long as it is in the friend way not in the 'you just got an amazing blow job way.'" He chuckled.

"Okay Angel." I smiled and kissed his cheek before breaking away from him.

"I'll see you around?" I asked, knowing and hoping I would not see him after tonight for if I did I would have to tell him about Pickle.

"Yeah, see ya Angel." I smiled and so did he before he walked over to the bar. _Predictable._

"Come on Bride, let's dance." Christian said and I took his hands as we twisted and turned to _Candy man_ _by Christina Aguilera_.

Then the music stopped and I turned seeing Dimitri walking towards me. _Oh god, this is it!_

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"You may," I replied taking his hand. The music started and Dimitri and I danced his arms around me in a secure and gentle embrace with my arms around his neck.

A beautiful melody tuned out and then a man's voice began singing, shortly joined by a woman's and it made one of the most beautiful songs I had ever heard. This was Dimitri's and mine's song.

_[Jon]__  
__If I never knew you__  
__If I never felt this love__  
__I would have no inkling of__  
__How precious life can be__  
__And if I never held you__  
__I would never have a clue__  
__How at last I'd find in you__  
__The missing part of me__  
__In this world so full of fear__  
__Full of rage and lies__  
__I can see the truth so clear__  
__In your eyes__  
__So dry your eyes__  
__And I'm so grateful to you__  
__I'd have lived my whole life through__  
__Lost forever__  
__If I never knew you__  
__[Shanice]__  
__If I never knew you__  
__I'd be safe but half as real__  
__Never knowing I could feel__  
__A love so strong and true__  
__I'm so grateful to you__  
__I'd have lived my whole life through__  
__Lost forever__  
__If I never knew you__  
__[Jon]__  
__I thought our love would be so beautiful__  
__[Shanice]__  
__Somehow we made the whole world bright__  
__[Both]__  
__I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong__  
__All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night__  
__But still my heart is singing__  
__We were right__  
__[Shanice]__  
__If I never knew you__  
__If I never knew your love__  
__I would have no inkling of__  
__How precious life can be__  
__[Jon]__  
__There's no moment I regret__  
__Since the moment that we met__  
__If our time has gone too fast__  
__I've lived at last...__  
__[Both]__  
__I thought our love would be so beautiful__  
__Somehow we'd make the whole world bright __  
__[Shanice]__  
__I thought our love would be so beautiful__  
__We'd turn the darkness into light __  
__[Both] __  
__And still my heart is singing__  
__We were right __  
__[Jon]__  
__We were right__  
__And If I never knew you__  
__I'd have lived my whole life through __  
__[Shanice] __  
__Empty as the sky __  
__[Both] __  
__Never knowing why__  
__Lost forever__  
__If I never knew you_

I didn't want the song to be over. This moment with Dimitri was so perfect I never wanted it to end but it had to, eventually. We did have to eat, though no chicken or alcohol for me.

"Roza, only a few more hours and we're off to our honeymoon." I smiled at the thought of being in a hotel room with Dimitri, in the honeymoon suite no doubt and then flying to Russia the next day and taking a week to settle before meeting our charges.

"That is way too long." I whined.

We were seated now and Dimitri did something unexpected. He slid his hand up my dress, brushing the wetness there. I gasped and he grinned. No one could see us due to the white table cloth that hit the floor.

"That is so _not_ fair!" I whisper yelled at him.

He nipped my neck, to anyone looking it would have seemed an affectionate gesture but to me it was him playing my desire.

"Neither are you in that dress." He whispered huskily and I lost all coherent thought.

"Three hours is all I'm waiting and that's final."

"Fine by me," And he kissed me just as our food arrived.

* * *

_WHOOP!_

_Three chapters to go! What will happen?!_

_That was the wedding and next is a wrap up of it and the honeymoon (lemon!) _

_Then the final two chapters :'( I'm gonna miss this._

_So how was the wedding, seeing as I have only been to one and I was 7 then I don't remember much, but I hope it was good because if it was that bad I may re-do it._

_Let me know_

_Review!_

_Xoxo _


	24. I Surrender

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Yes I know I sucked at updating this but writer's block is a bitch!_

_So third last chapter :'( _

_One last Lemon :'(_

_Then twist! _

_Haha, so here we go with the end of the wedding and the honeymoon, shorter chapter but the last two should be __**much**__ longer._

_Love for VA and, of course, Richelle Mead who I am not by the way (Oh yeah Disclaimer!) _

_Song for this chapter is; _**I Surrender by Celine Dion**

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

**24. I Surrender**

Three hours had never taken so long!

Here I was newly married, pregnant with another man's baby and horny as a Rhino!

_Where is he?_ I asked myself as I looked about the crowd for my husband. I mean really three hours had finally gone and he was lollygagging somewhere, really?

"Finally!" I yelled as he approached me, smacking his chest.

"What?" He gave me an odd look.

"Do you have _any_ idea how horny I am?" I whisper yelled at him as he put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the crowd.

He smirked triumphantly. _Asshole!_

"I intend to fix that and make you feel things you have only ever dreamed of, maybe not even that." Oh he was such a tease.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I grabbed his hand as we walked to the doors where a silver Mercedes was waiting, a just married sign stuck to the hood and trunk.

"Gotta love Lissa," I said as we approached her, Christian, Alberta, Stan, my mother and Abe.

We hugged, tears spilling.

"I'll miss you too." I said to Lissa as I held her close, wondering how I could leave her, but with my mother protecting her she would be one of the safest Moroi.

"I love you all." I said as Dimitri and I got into the car. He had his arm wrapped around me and held me close.

_This is it Pickle_, I said mentally while rubbing my stomach. _A new life for you._

We were silent as the chauffer drove us to the Hilton, where Lissa had booked the honeymoon suite.

Dimitri, after checking us in and getting our bags taken up to our room, guided me to the elevator. After we got out on our floor, Dimitri picked me up bridal style and moved with a gracefulness I didn't think would be possible while holding someone else, a pregnant someone else!

"Dimitri," I gasped but was silenced as he kissed me, fumbling with the key-card and then closing the door as we entered our room.

He left me on the bed to dim the lights, making everything seem more romantic, though with my hormones I would ravage him first chance I got.

Dimitri walked slowly towards me, crawling along my body as he got on the giant, heart shaped bed.

"Wow, I can only have sex with one man the rest of my life...bummer." Dimitri raised an eyebrow and backed away from me.

"If that is how you feel, we don't need to consummate this marriage." He said, smirking.

"Fine then, I'm happy with that." I smirked back.

"Well, Mrs Belikov, I never." He held a hand to his heart and feigned hurt.

"Got used to it, Mr Belikov."

Dimitri, who was again standing at the end of the bed, put on knee on the mattress, dipping it slightly. His shirt was off, and that sculpted chest looked so inviting.

He bent down; one of his knuckles leaning on the bed as he slowly crawled towards me, a glint appeared in his eyes as he slowly licked his bottom lip, his face stopping just inches above mine.

"Why Mr Belikov," my voice came out breathily. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends," He raised his brow, his sweet breath hitting my face. "Do you need to be seduced?"

Damn! I didn't want to give in, but those luscious lips, his body on mine made it hard for me to think straight.

"Give it your best shot." I dared, wondering how the hell my voice came out so steadily.

He smirked as he began running his lips down my throat, his hands moving behind my back, unzipping my dress. He slipped the material down my body, leaving me in the lingerie that Lissa had bought me. He focused his attention on the shoes that were on my feet. He looked at me as he began undoing the buckle, I licked my lips unconsciously in anticipation. He threw the shoes to the side as he licked back up to my neck, undoing my bra on the way.

"Oh Roza," he spoke into the crook of my neck. "You're so beautiful, I love you so much." He sealed his words with a kiss and I could no longer contain myself. I fisted my hands into his silky hair pulling him roughly against me. Dimitri kept his body from pressing heavily on me, worried about the baby probably, but I wanted, no I _needed_, to feel him against me.

I ran my hands over his soft skin, feeling the muscle and smoothness that was Dimitri. Both of us only in our underwear.

Dimitri's chest was pressed against mine causing a flash of heat to pass through me. I pulled him lower, though he was still careful not to press against my stomach.

"Roza," he grunted as his hand dipped down and _ripped_ the lace material as I did the same with his boxer briefs. Being a half vampire came in handy.

Dimitri's tips touched my entrance and I bucked forward, wanting to feel him inside of me, _needing_ to feel him inside of me.

"Dimitri," I pleaded. "Please." He looked into my eyes, so loving and warm before slowly and carefully entering me. I moaned as he filled me and pulled back. His hips moving in sync with mine.

"Roza," He groaned roughly, his accent thickened by desire.

He plunged in and out of me, in a rough but still gentle way, making sure not to press on my stomach, he had my head caged between his arms, his chest on mine but his hard stomach above my own, baby filled one.

We moved simultaneously, each causing the other the same pleasure, making us closer to our climaxes so we would cum together.

"Dimitri, I'm almost there." I said through a moan.

"Oh Roza," his face was now buried in my neck and he _bit_ down, not breaking the skin, but no doubt leaving a mark and it was strange but that just added to the pleasure.

I was no blood whore, but it is what it is.

I bucked my hips once more and my vision blurred as I had my hardest and longest orgasm to date, the clenching in my lower region hurt in a pleasure filled way. Dimitri called my name as he bucked once, twice, three more times, his seed filling me.

Dimitri rolled us over, so I was now on top of him, each knee on either side of his hips as he grasped mine firmly, pushing me up and down.

My hands gripped firmly on his shoulders, my nails biting into his skin, as I moved myself above him, still in a cloud from my last orgasm. Dimitri had his head back, he was in a sitting position and every so often would reach forward and bite down softly on one of my nipples, causing shoots of pain, pleasure and heat to travel all through me, my insides felt like liquid.

I couldn't help but wonder, as my haze faded, how Adrian hadn't managed to notice that the condom was broken. I mean, did he know and not tell me? Did he hope for the best and think I would tell him if I was pregnant? Did he even where the condom? Did he purposefully break it? Was Christian right, was he too distracted with what we had been doing to even notice?

There were so many questions, all of which would remain unanswered until I saw Adrian again, _if_ I saw Adrian again.

I looked down, into Dimitri's deep, mesmerising brown eyes, the eyes of my true love and I knew we could do this. I would have this child and we would be okay. Dimitri's plan couldn't fail, Pickle would be happy and Dimitri and I could continue on with our lives and be the guardians we were born to be. It was risky though, if the Gusarov were attacked by Strigoi, would Dimitri and I concentrate enough to look out for them and not each other? What if I got hurt? What if he did? Would it cost one of the brothers their lives?

Dimitri and I made love again that night, before we stopped, seeing as we had an early day tomorrow. We turned to face each other, our hands entwined, our eyes locked until we were pulled under by sleep.

###

As Dimitri and I were boarding the flight that would take us to St. Petersburg I looked back at the airport, the faces I didn't know, the places I never went to, all if it, I would miss. I was starting a new life, one that would make Dimitri and I and my baby happy, I loved them both.

"Goodbye," I whispered, saying good bye to the old me, the reckless me. Rosemarie Hathaway was no more from now on I was Guardian Rosemarie Belikov, a mother, a lover, a fighter with an attitude you didn't want to mess with and above all else I was a protector. I would remain that way until my final breath.

A pressure on my hand made me look up at Dimitri who was indicating we could board now.

"Read to go Roza?" He asked and I looked around once more.

I would miss this, miss my old life, my friends, my mother, the academy, the school guardians, all of it I would miss but all of it I was saying goodbye too. I thought about Lissa, about Christian, Eddie and Adrian, the four people who helped me when I was weak and down. The four people who supported me in this decision, except one that remained clueless. The people I loved and would miss the most, but I was beginning a new chapter in my story, saying goodbye to the parties and the random fights. To the drama and the tests. To it all, for the man I loved and the baby that was growing.

I looked back up at Dimitri, still not sure. Was I ready?

I breathed in, taking in his confused expression and I knew what I had to do.

"I'm ready," I said squeezing his hand.

This was not the end, only the end of a chapter, a new one began.

Dimitri and I boarded the flight and I didn't look back once.

* * *

_Whoop, only two to go!_

_I am going to try my darndest to get them done in the next couple of days. _

_So, what is his plan? Is Rose raising her baby? _

_You'll see_

_Review!_

_Until I update again_

_Xoxo _


	25. The Scientist

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So, we're at the second last chapter now, what will happen?_

_Will Adrian find out?_

_Will Dimitri walk away?_

_What was his plan?_

_Did Rose give her child up?_

_Find out in the next two chapters _

_The Song is; _**The Scientist by Coldplay **

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

**25. The Scientist**

3 Years Later

"Roza, we are coming back here, you don't have to back your _whole_ closet."

I looked at Dimitri in frustration, you'd think after being married for three years he would have learned when to shut up.

"Dimitri," I said in an irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "We're going to a wedding, not just _a_ wedding _the_ wedding, I cannot and I repeat _cannot_ go unprepared." I shook my head and got back to packing, thinking I would need another suitcase.

"Fine, just as long as you're packing lingerie, I'm happy." I whirled back around and threw my arms around him, pulling him down to me in a kiss that had us collapsing to the bed.

At 21 I was not as immature as I was when I graduated and became a new guardian. I was more focused and more agile now, lethal. Dimitri and I had only killed two Strigoi protecting our charges and they had alot of other guardians, un-promised ones as they are called, so Dimitri and I spent alot of time with his family in Baia. Dimitri and I had been spending everyday together for the last three years and the brothers didn't care where we went or what we did, they rarely needed us, which made me feel irresponsible since they were my charges but it gave my husband and me some _quality time..._

_...until his sister came in and ruined the moment, like say, now._

"OHMYGOD! Can you two, like, hold in your hormones please!" Dimitri and I groaned but get off the bed. Viktoria was notorious for her big mouth. Even at 20, she still acted 15, we bonded instantly and she was like my best friend.

But not like Lissa was.

I haven't seen any of my friends from the academy since the night I left for my honeymoon. It was nobody's fault but my own, Dimitri had tried to get me to go back but I would always think of some excuse not to and after a while he stopped trying. Lissa even spoke to me through the bond but I ignored that to the best of my ability. Christian and Eddie had written me letters which I had piled in my closet, unable to read. And Adrian...Adrian, he made no effort to speak to me, not that I blamed him but it hurt so much. I knew that if I saw Adrian I would have to tell him about...

"Mama?" My baby, _our _baby.

Her little voice spoke from the door way. She walked over to me, grabbing my leg as tight as she could. "You can't go Mama!" She pleaded and then her little head snapped up as Dimitri re entered the room, his suitcase in hand. "Not Dimi too!" Dimi was the nickname she had for Dimitri since she could say it.

"I'm sorry baby girl but we have to go." I crouched down while stoking her hair straight and looked into her eyes. The eyes of her father.

She had a slight tan, not as much as Dimitri and I but she was only three. Her hair was a shade lighter than mine, but darker than Adrian's. Her eyes were round and innocent, emerald green exactly like Adrian.

"Adria," Dimitri spoke and her head turned at hearing her name. I had wanted her to know about her father when she was older and in a way to always remember him I named her Adria, something Dimitri liked but wasn't happy about.

"Your mother and I wouldn't leave if it wasn't important and you know we would love to take you with us," not once did any of us call Dimitri her father, we didn't want her growing up in a lie.

She was fighting back tears, I could tell, but she nodded, like the strong girl I knew she was.

"Our plane leaves soon, love, we have to get going." Dimitri whispered to me and I nodded.

I took Adria's hand as Dimitri and Dennis, Viktoria's, though she won't admit it, boyfriend, though he was older than her, he was also a dhampir, took the bags to the car. Dimitri and I had a house in the same 'community' as Dimitri's family. It was only us three but Vikki loved staying over, mainly because she loved Adria, like everyone that met her.

The bags were in the car and Vikki and Dennis hoped into the front seats, Dimitri and I would be in the back as we drove to Novosibirsk to get a flight to St Petersburg and then too America. I was dreading it.

"Okay Baby, I'll see you in a few days," I stoked her cheek and held her close to me, not wanting to let her go. I could feel tears in my own eyes; I always got emotional when I was leaving her. "You be good for Olena, do everything she says." Adria nodded and I kissed her forehead as Karolina came out of the house and took her hand. "Goodbye." I kissed her cheek and then took Dimitri's outstretched hand as he led me away, saying his own goodbye to her.

As soon as Dimitri was in the car, we took off. I looked back and saw Adria being led into the house. I knew I would see her again, but it felt different this time, like the next time I would see her something would be different.

###

"Roza, don't be so nervous, just breathe." Dimitri soothed as we drove the long, twisting roads up to the woods we a cabin was. My nails were digging into my palms.

We were going to Lissa's secluded grand cabin, which was more of a mansion cabin; well that's what Christian told me.

"I haven't seen them for three years, what if they hate me?" Though I had spoken to Christian and he was keeping our arrival a secret from the guests and the reason the guests were there he was keeping secret from me.

"Roza, they could never hate you. Some of them may be upset with you, but not hate." He said soothingly, taking my hand and rubbing circles into the back of it.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I kept quiet for the rest of the trip.

Lissa had hidden her cabin well and I was grateful the Christian had given us the exact location and gotten us a car with a GPS. It took us an hour but we got there, and I gasped at what I saw. A three story timber house that went on for miles was right in front of me. It's pathway leading to a cedar red circular door and a fountain of an angel in the middle of the path up to the door. The exterior was breathtaking, I was a little worried about what the interior would look like.

Dimitri came out of the car first, opening my door for me and as I stepped out I saw the multitude of vehicles here, we certainly were the last to arrive.

"Rose!" I heard my name and turned just in time to be crushed to Christian's chest. "I missed you hot stuff!" He put me down and gave me a once over. "The name still fits!" He hugged me again and then helped Dimitri with our bags.

"Geez Rose, planning on staying long?" He asked in his usual Christian tone whilst carrying one of my two bags, Dimitri was able to carry my other and his while I got the carry-on bags. Dimitri shot him a knowing look.

"Oh shut up, the both of you." I was nervous enough already.

"Don't worry Rose; I have your entranced planned. There are clothes upstairs for both of you, in your room of course and no one will see you until you come back down to the entertaining room, as Liss calls it."

Christian led us into the house and I didn't have time to look around as I was worried I would bump into someone, but luck held with me and we made it to Dimitri and mine's room.

The walls were red, rose red, and the sheets were black. A vanity and a walk in closet. I was home.

"This _is_ my room." I knew it; Lissa had this room especially designed for me, in case I ever came back. It brought tears to my eyes.

"She knew you'd love it." Christian said a fond tone in his voice. "Just like she knew you'd come back to see it." I smiled at him and he nodded, telling us where to go when we were done and when to listen for our entrance. Dimitri knew I needed a few minuted alone, so with a quick kiss to my forehead he ducked into the bathroom to change as I looked about the room at was _mine_.

I knew, from the clothes already in the closet, the colours of the walls and sheets, the books on the shelves, this was my room. We had talked about it so much, how we would decorate it and this was it, including the most recent photo of the two of us, from my wedding, along with others from when we were little up to the day I left. Lissa and Christian both knew I was pregnant, and now so would everyone else. My mother and father knew, Christian had warned me they were here, though I wanted to see them, I had only spent a short time with Abe Mazur, and why he was still here, I wanted to know.

I picked up the dress that was lying on the bed. Black, with silver sequence down the bodice and ruffled. It was short, mid-thigh length and had a pair of black heels with four strips of fake diamonds down the center.

When Dimitri emerged from the bathroom, smelling of his aftershave I was ready. My hair was straight and I had light make up on. He took my hands and I stood with him. The look in his eyes so intense I had to look away.

"Hey, hey," he said putting his fingers under my chin to make me look at him. "This is it you know, he's down there." Adrian, I knew he was Christian hadn't only warned me about my parents.

"I know, I'm ready, as long as you're with me, I'll be ready." I took one of his hands and locked our fingers together as we walked to way Christian had told us before.

I had to tell him, I had not only promised myself, I had promised my friends, I had promised my family and I had promised Dimitri. Adrian would know about his daughter tonight, whether he liked it or not.

We stopped where we were meant to and I gave Christian the signal. He had given me a watch that had a button on it that would send a little electric shock to the matching watch; Christian's and he would know I was ready.

"I know you miss her," I heard him say and everything went quiet.

"Her?" Lissa asked.

"Rose, I know you want her to be here, you're about to be queen, of course you want your best friend to be there for you."

"Christian," that was Eddie. "Not one of us have seen Rose for over three years, she isn't making an appearance now." That hurt, but Dimitri squeezed my hand in comfort.

"Eddie's right, she hasn't even called." Lissa sounded so bad I choked back a sob.

"I know, but, if you asked for one thing, one thing at all, what would you ask for?"

"What's the point?"

"Sometimes wishes can come true. Ask."

A sigh and then. "I wish Rose was here, right now, I want her to be here more than anything."

"Wishes can come true." Christian said and that was our cue, holding onto Dimitri's hand as tight as I could without potentially breaking anything, I walked to the doorway where Christian was waiting for me.

I walked into the room and heard shocked gasps and saw wide eyes. Dimitri wrapped his arm securely around my waist.

"Rose!" Mia squealed, the first one to react as she ran at me, hugging me and trapping Dimitri in one too. "I missed you guys!"

"Rose and Dimitri," Eddie said, next to gain back his composure and hugged me fiercely, giving Dimitri a manly shoulder clap and grinning like an idiot.

"I cannot believe you!" I looked over and saw Lissa pointing in Christian's face. "Bringing Rose here? Really?" Uh-oh. "Without even telling me?" This did not sound good.

"It was a surprise." Christian kept a level head.

"Well it is by far the..." She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "Best surprise ever!" And then she ran at me, practically tackling me and then she did the same to Dimitri. I was baffled by her strength.

"You're really here!" She screamed, jumping up and down in excitement that I almost missed it, but I didn't.

"What the fuck is that huge thing on your finger?" I grabbed her hand and took a good look at the ring. "It's fucking huge!" I said again marvelling that a little gold band could sustain holding that diamond.

"I know," Lissa gushed and then she leaned in closer, seeming to remember something I wanted to forget. "You're telling him right?" I nodded. "Then stop focusing on my rock and do it!"

I wasn't about to argue with her.

"Well Liss, you aren't the only one with news." I took Dimitri's hand but stared straight at Adrian. Those eyes reminding me of what I had to do. "I have a little announcement myself." I breathed in and let it out, letting the words spill out too. "I have a daughter." Eddie's jaw dropped while Adrian's clenched.

"Who the hell is the father?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Why don't I tell you about her? She looks like him, she has his eyes, definitely and she is the most beautiful baby anyone could ask for." Another breath and release. "I named her after her father, and she knows that Dimitri is not her father, we didn't want her living a lie and then when she is old enough to understand, we didn't want her to be shocked. Though she knows Dimitri will always be in her life."

"What's her name Rose?" Eddie asked flatly, wanting to get to the juicy part of who I slept with, though if he used his brain he could figure it out.

"Adria is three years old, with big, emerald green eyes." I said and that wiped the look of his face, but I didn't have time for that, I looked straight at Adrian, gauging his reaction. His brows were furrowed in thought and then his glass slipped from his hand as understanding took over his features.

"She's...mine...?" He asked shakily.

"Yes Adrian, you have a daughter, _we_ have a daughter." I said walking forwards, taking my hand from Dimitri's and standing in front of Adrian.

He was quiet for a while, just staring into my eyes.

"We have a, a child?" He asked again and I nodded, tears in my eyes—seriously I was crying far too much these days—and smiled at him.

"Do you wanna go somewhere and, talk about it?" I asked and he nodded vigorously. I took his hand and looked back at Dimitri, he knew this could happen so he just nodded and smiled at me, I smiled back and Adrian led me to a room, no doubt his, where we could talk about this.

We were seated on the bed for about ten minutes when he finally spoke.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked.

"I promised everyone, myself included, that if I ever saw you again I would."

"Didn't you think I had the right to know?"

"I did, of course I did but, I couldn't, I couldn't face you without thinking..."

"Thinking what?"

"That you already knew."

"What?"

"Well, think about it Adrian, we used a condom, it must have broken, but how could you not have known that?"

"Rose, we had sex twice that night, remember?"

I thought back to the night of the dance, when I had lost my virginity.

"_Yes my angel?" Adrian asked, drawing circles with his finger tips on my spine._

"_Do you have a, you know, condom?" Adrian jerked under me and I felt his penis jerk._

"_Yes I have several," he answered._

"_Why so many?" I questioned, coaxing his penis to get hard again. It twitched under my touch and I smirked._

"_Can't be to prepared, why do you ask?" Adrian seemed to be having a hard time controlling his voice._

"_I want to practice putting them on bananas," I said sarcastically. "Why do you think?" I said more seductively, which caused a whole lot of twitching. "Where are they?"_

"_In the draw next to your head," He answered his penis finally hard. I reached into the draw and pulled out one of the small packets. Adrian took it from me and sat up putting it on. I lay down on the bed getting ready for what would be my first time. Adrian came up and hovered over me. "Are you sure, little dhampir?" He asked seriously._

"_I'm positive," I answered, bringing his lips to mine. Adrian got the message and lowered himself until he was at my opening. He pulled back and looked at me, asking if I was ready for this, I nodded and he entered me, breaking me in a way. And that's when the pain started. _

_I cried out and Adrian froze, letting me adjust. I nodded when I was ready to go on and he hesitated. Then, slowly, he pulled out of me and then thrust back in. That was still painful but I could feel the pleasure in it now and moaned, more in pain but still in some pleasure. Adrian began thrusting in and out and the pain was eventually numbed out by the pleasure._

"_Ahhh...Adrian babe...so good," I was over taken by the bliss._

"_My angel...ungh...it feels so good to be inside of you."_

"_It feels so good having you inside of me," I said, panting and moaning._

"_Hopefully I'll be invited more often," Adrian broke off in a groan, and I didn't bother answering his question. I could feel my walls clamping down and I looked up at Adrian, who began to thrust faster, but still trying to be gentle._

"_Wait for me angel, I'm nearly there," Adrian said between heavy breaths._

"_I'm waiting," I said back, willing him to hurry._

"_My angel cum for me, scream my name," Adrian was thrusting harder and faster, making my walls clamp down harder until I finally gave into the ecstasy of it all._

"_Oohh Adrian!" I yelled cumming now._

"_Ahhh Rose!" Adrian yelled cumming straight after._

"_Adrian that was amazing," I said once we were both under the covers, condom gone and Adrian's arms were wrapped possessively around me._

"_That it was," Adrian kissed the top of my hair, and then right before he fell asleep he said. "I love you Rose, My angel."_

_I didn't say anything, I just laid there in Adrian's embrace; wishing the things he said to me were laced with a Russian accent._

I thought back again, trying to remember.

_I had woken in the middle of the night and felt a warmness pressing against me. _

_I rolled over onto my stomach, on top of the warm thing because it was so cold and I felt something twitch beneath me, reaching down I touched the twitching thing and felt it twitch more at my touch. Then I felt a heat near my hand and the thing in my hand was hot too so I thought by adding those two together I would get warm. I moved the, now stiff object into the pocket of warmth and squirmed a little. It felt good when I moved to I did it again and again. Moving up and down, my hips going in a circular motion. _

_I sat up and felt warm things press into my hips._

"_Rose?" I heard a voice croak and I looked down and my eyes went wide._

"I woke up and practically raped you." I said shocked, I must have repressed that.

"I wasn't complaining." He smiled and I finally looked at him, _really _looked.

He seemed to have aged a little, though he was still only 25, where as Dimitri was 27. Everything about him was the same except for his eyes, there was no light in them anymore, they were dead.

"Here," I rummaged around in the clutch I had and found what I was looking for. My most recent picture of Adria.

"That's her?" He asked as he looked at the photo.

"That's out baby."

"She looks just like you with a hint of me."

"Well sadly for you, she has my attitude."

He laughed and then something clicked. "What do you mean sadly for me?"

"Adrian, I care about you, I do, I love you, but Dimitri and my life is perfect, nearly but its missing one piece."

"And what piece is that?"

"You. She needs you Adrian." I said seriously.

"Rose, I don't know. I mean, is she, happy?"

"She is, but I know she would want to meet you too. Adrian, she is your daughter, please."

He sighed but said nothing.

"I'm not going to give her away, she'll be staying in Russia with us, but we can come see you and you her."

"Bring her here, for the wedding, bring her here so I can meet her."

"Adrian, this is Mia's wedding, granted I still don't know who she is..." I trailed off as he raised a brow. "It isn't Mia's is it?" He shook his head. "Lissa?" I asked and he nodded, I would deal with her later.

"Rose, please, I'll pay for the flights and everything." I listened to and watched his desperate plea to see her and I knew I couldn't keep him away.

"Okay, but Viktoria will have to come with her."

"Anything as long as I can meet her."

"And then you'll tell me if you want to be in her life?"

"I will, tell you I mean."

I nodded. "Okay." And then I stood and walked out, I had a phone call to make.

###

We were jittery, waiting at the airport.

Dimitri and I were ahead of the group.

Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian the ones that were here with us, to pick up Vikki and Adria. This is where she would meet her father.

I saw them appear and as soon as she saw me a bright smile appeared on her face and she dropped her back pack running to me as I crouched down and caught her in a hug.

"Mama!" She yelled and then ran back, picking up her bag and giving me a sheepish grin. "You're really here!" She didn't quite have an inside voice yet.

"I'm really here baby." I said and kissed her forehead. I stood and hugged Vikki as she and Dimitri lugged their suitcases back to us.

"Dimi!" Adria yelled in delight whilst hugging Dimitri's legs, I smiled at the image.

"Adria," she turned back to me and I held out my hand, which she instantly took. "There is someone that wants to meet you." The peeked her interest.

"Who Mama, who?" She kept asking as I made my way to Adrian.

"Adria, this is Adrian Ivashkov." I said and Adrian smiled down at her as she smiled back at him.

"Hey, your name sounds like mine and Mama always said I was named after my father." She was a catcher; you had to give her that.

"Yes baby, Adrian is your father." I looked back at him and nodded. We both crouched down as Adria studied him curiously. I whispered in her ear and she looked at me for a moment before walking up to Adrian. She touched his face, his hands, his arms, his hair, anything she could before hugging him close to her.

"Dada!" She squealed in excitement.

I stood back up, taking Dimitri's hand and walking out to the car with the others, Adrian and Adrian close behind, him lifting her as she refused to let go. He looked so unsure, but given time, he would be well suited for the role of father.

We made our way back to Lissa's and Dimitri went to bed as soon as we got back as did Adria and Vikki. So I went to see Adrian.

"Hey," he whispered as I sat on the bed with him again.

"So..."

"She' so, incredible. I never thought I would ever be a father and now she, I mean I didn't raise her but, I hope I can." I smiled.

"I'd like that Adrian and so would she, she has already taken a shine to you." He smiled and took my hand; I thought it was for comfort.

"Rose," I turned to him and saw that his face was closer than before, his eyes intense.

I swallowed. "Adrian?"

Then he leaned in and kissed me and I forgot the world.

* * *

_And she ends the second last one on a cliff hanger!_

_Bum-Bum-Bum!_

_So how was that?_

_What you expected?_

_How about Adria? Adrian's reaction? Rose and Dimitri? (Dimitri will have a bigger part in the next chapter and more dialogue) _

_So, alot of you are probably thinking, is Rose going to get pregnant again and no she is not and there is no sequel to this, but if anyone wishes to write their own sequel or one shot just ask._

_So one more chapter to go and then this is finally done!_

_All I have left to finish is Taken and re-write the last chapter of Spirit bound; the return AND start the sequel, finish lesson learned and start updating Red Eyed Vixen (A VA FanFic) and Golden Eyed Jealousy (A Mortal Instruments FanFic) then once the sequel (which is only going to be short) is finished I am starting ANOTHER VA FanFic!_

_I'm on a roll!_

_So, you know, review, only one to go!_

_Xoxo _


	26. Where The Story Ends

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Okay, so here it is, the final chapter :(_

_But, this will finish on a happy note :)_

_Don't want to say too much here, except ALOT of you think she is going to go off with Adrian and dump Dimitri_

_You'll have to read and find out!_

_So, here it is the final chapter and the final song is; _**Where the Story Ends by The Fray**

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

**26. Where The Story Ends**

Everything slowed, I didn't know why, all I knew was that it felt as if time had slowed down dramatically and every moment Adrian and I had shared came back to me. Our first kiss, the first night he stayed, the night I gave him my virginity, when we watched movies at court, the ball. All of these trivial times returned to me, as if my life was flashing before my eyes and I could act as if Adrian and I never broke up, as if we had been together for years now, a happy couple, starting a family together, raising our daughter together. All of it seemed so real.

Then I smelt it, cloves, from his cigarettes and it was as if cold water had been thrown on me.

I jumped up and moved away from him, not because of what we were doing, god knows I wanted it, but because the smell had reminded me of something, or someone.

_Dimitri._

Who I was married too and in love with, who had been with me for over three years, my one true love and here I was fucking that up with Adrian..._again!_

"Rose, what is it?" He asked coming towards me.

"Don't, I just need to think." I held up my hands while I tried to regain my thoughts.

I was conflicted between Adrian and Dimitri, but I didn't know why. Dimitri was my soul mate, our love was forever, Adrian was just an infatuation that was it.

"Adrian, I don't think you being in Adria's life is a good idea." I said, finally facing him.

"What?" His eyes glinted with an anger that had me internally cringing.

"She's happy the way her life is, I don't want you to come into her life and disrupt that."

"You think I'm going to take her away from you and Belikov? You think I'm going to show her that life with me would be better?" His voice was filled with venom.

"Yes," I answered lamely.

"Never." I looked up and saw that he meant it. "I would never, ever, imagine putting you through that. Sure I would like her to stay with me for some holidays but _never_ would I take her away from you for my own personal gain. I can't even comprehend why you would think that."

"Adrian, I know you wouldn't but if we get close again I don't want...I'm happy, my life with Dimitri is the best I could ever ask for and I don't want _us_ to start up again."

"Rose, I would never take you away from what makes you happy, but this is my daughter and if I wanted too, I would take this to court and win."

My temper flared. "You wouldn't."

He went on, as if he hadn't heard me. "I mean, I could offer her a grand life, offer her a fine education for the rest of her life, offer her comfort and support, what could you offer her? A life at the academy only to go out and fight and possibly die."

"Adrian, you dare and I swear to you I will kill you." My tone implied that I meant every single word of what I said.

"What kind of life is she living with you?" He asked.

"She is living with Dimitri and I and his family, depending on whether our charges have called us in or not, which very rarely they do."

"And what kind of place do the Belikov's live in?" If he was expecting mansions and compounds with large gates blocking entrance, he was wrong.

"A _community _mainly for Dhampirs." That did it.

"You're letting our daughter live with, with, with, _blood whores!" _I had never heard him so angry and disgusted in all my time of knowing him.

"They aren't blood whores Adrian!" I said back. I really hated when people made that distinction.

"Everyone knows that those _communities_ are filled with them!"

"I live in one of _those_ communities, does that make me a blood whore?"

"No, but—"

"So, I'm not a blood whore and not everyone there is a blood whore! For Christ sake Adrian!"

"I'm sorry that I don't wish for my daughter to turn into a blood whore!"

"You think I would let that happen?"

"I dunno, for all I know you're giving a little on the side." He smiled darkly at me and I snapped.

"Son of a bitch!" I slammed him into the wall and put my face up close to his.

"You listen and you listen well, Adria is _my_ daughter and Dimitri's, genetics don't have shit on the bond they've created and so help me I will ram you with my stake if you even try to disrupt that. Adria is happy and you better not fuck her life up!" I pushed back away from him and began to walk to the door.

"I'm staying in her life, whether you like it or not." He said and I turned back to him, seeing the gleam in his eyes I walked up to him and put my lips to his ear.

"This doesn't change anything." I whispered to him, I turned back to the door and almost didn't hear his parting words.

"Oh angel I hope not, you're rather hot when you get all feisty, I seem to recall that being how our child was made."

"Prick," I muttered under my breath as I made my way outside, claiming I wanted fresh air to whomever I passed.

###

I had been outside for god only knows how long, just wandering around aimlessly, pondering my thoughts.

Adrian was going to be in Adria's life, great. Dimitri was going to be in Adria's life, more than great. They were both going to be in my life, bad.

Dimitri didn't say much, but I knew it bothered him that I had so willingly given my virginity to Adrian and even worse had a child from it. Not that Dimitri hated Adria, I think he loved her more than I loved her or more than he loved me, but I knew that when he looked at her eyes he couldn't help but be reminded that she wasn't his and never would be, not completely anyway.

"Rose," I turned and saw Natasha Ozera standing there and gritted my teeth.

"What the hell do you want?"

She sighed and walked next to me, standing and leaning on the railing as I was. Lissa had gone all out in her cabin/mansion.

"I know I'm not your favourite person in the world, but I thought you should know why I did what I did. Why I tried to separate you and Dimitri."

"I think I can guess." I replied, glaring out into the distance.

"It was to protect him, I know that makes no sense because he's so strong but that's not true, there is one thing that can hurt him, hurt him beyond repair and I helped him with that, took him away from that, made sure he was safe and happy."

"And what is it that hurt him so much you thought taking him from me was the answer?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"That's just it; the thing that could hurt him _is_ you. I saw how much it pained him whenever you were around and I knew it was because he couldn't have you. He was so in love with you that he thought he couldn't be around you because anyone could tell of his feelings." She seemed almost motherly.

"That's ridiculous." I muttered, shaking my head.

"He didn't think so, he thought being away from you would heal him and in time, he wouldn't feel what he did, he was saving you both the pain of love. But that night at the ball, when he saw you and Adrian together, it killed him. He didn't say anything, but I knew."

"He thought leaving me and forgetting us was the answer?" She nodded. "That man is an idiot." At this she agreed.

"Only when it comes to you,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that only when it comes to you, does he make the wrong choices." And then she walked down the stairs and into the garden while I stared after her, mouth open in aghast.

Was she right? Was everything Dimitri was bottling up to do with me? Did I ruin his life?

Almost subconsciously I began walking towards he room I shared with him and finding him just stepping out of the bathroom, towelling his hair and wearing one around his waist.

"Hello beautiful and where have you been?" He asked a brilliant smile on his face.

How could I say anything to him when he looked so gorgeous?

_Screw it,_ was my thought was I took my shirt off and ran to him, being lifted off my feet as my lips collided with his, me in his strong arms.

"I missed you," I whispered as we fell towards the bed, him on top if me. He smiled before pressing his mouth to mine once more, not even coming up for air as his towel fell to the floor.

###

"Okay Liss, what was so important?" I asked as she pulled me into her room.

After being with Dimitri, for the first time in so long, I had received a note requesting I come to Princess Dragomir's chambers as she has important business to discuss with me.

Business to Lissa meant an entirely different thing to the regular kind of business.

"Rose, I have something _really_ important to ask you." Lissa said as she sat down on a single, cream arm chair.

"Ask away." I said, sitting on the black leather three-person-sofa across from her.

"Okay. So you know how you're my maid of honour?" My eyes bugged out.

"Uh, no?"

"Duh Rose, you're my best friend!" She shook her head at me. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, if Adria was my flower girl?" I froze in shock at the question.

"Liss..."

"Rose, please, I already have a dress and everything." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

Adria being a flower girl was no big deal, Adria being a flower girl to Vasilisa Dragomir, last of her line, about to become queen, was a different story. Everyone who was anyone would be there and see Adria, the daughter of the infamous, badass, promising blood whore career, Rose Hathaway and serial Man-whore Adrian Ivashkov. I couldn't let my baby be seen as the child of two of the worst.

"Rose, please!" Lissa knelt before me, begging me for this.

"Liss, what will people think of her? The daughter of the woman married to Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov? Our reputations would brand her for life; I can't put her through that."

"Rose, I understand your worry, but you can't shield her forever, she is going to find out sooner or later, it's time to let her be her."

"She's only three, Liss."

"Rose..."

I looked up, into Lissa's jade green eyes, knowing she would never let any harm come to my baby or me.

"Okay," I whispered. "Let's see this dress."

She squealed and jumped at me and we both crashed to the floor, laughing, like old times.

How I missed these times...

###

"Ready honey?" I called as I put the finishing touches onto my bridesmaid outfit.

In true Lissa style, the bridesmaid dresses were pink satin, strapless, long and gorgeous. The shoes were ankle wrap sandals, pink again. Pink roses were the bouquets for us and a pink, gemstone necklace with diamond earrings completed our look. I was only back in my room to get Dimitri ready, and by that, I mean make sure I look okay.

My hair was out, straightened and my make up was little. Some shiny gloss, neutral eye shadow and a little mineral powder did the trick.

"Don't you look beautiful?" Dimitri said as he entered the bathroom, wearing a standard formal grey suit.

"I can't outshine the bride Comrade." Dimitri laughed and placed a kiss on my hair as I had warned him not to smudge my gloss.

"You outshine everyone to me." I knew I was wearing my goofy smile but I didn't care.

"Mama? Dimi?" We pulled apart to see Adria, in her flower girl dress and we looked at each other in delight.

Adria's hair was also straight and a pearlized flower headband was placed so that her short fringe that ran across her forehead was separated. The dress Lissa had bought her was white with a pink trim, floral pattern on the bottom, a pink bow around the waist. Her shoes were simple white sandals with little flowers on the front strap. A floral necklace, little daisies I believe, hung around her neck and she held her post bouquet, which she would rip petals off of and spread them along the aisle, as if it was her lifeline.

"You look beautiful baby; don't ever let anyone tell you different." Dimitri arched a brow at me but I ignored it. I was still iffy about letting Adria be 'on display' but it was better everyone know _before_ she grew up.

I took her little hand in mine and Dimitri took her other one and we walked out, to the wedding of my best friend and fire boy.

When we reached the door Adria and I had to go into, I let her go in first and turned to Dimitri.

"I love you." He said before turning outside where the guests sat.

I was confused as I entered the room, I didn't know what to make of that.

As we prepared to walk up the 'aisle', which was just a carpet along a cemented path out in the garden, I looked for Lissa. Surely she would be easy to find, I didn't know what her dress looked like, but I assumed it was white.

Before I had a chance to find her, the wedding march began playing and I was pushed up the aisle behind Adria as she spread petals along the carpeted path.

Lissa had outdone herself. The carpet we walked up was black with a pink, satin trim. It was in a straight line, with two giant vases of pink roses in each at the beginning of the walkway and two at the end, where Christian was standing, waiting for her. His suit stood out to the others around him, his was made of the finest black silk and the shirt of white. He looked like someone fight for the future queen. Each chair was covered in a pink ribbon and a black cushion on the seat, the chair's themselves were made of a white metal and the backs were curved.

I got to the front of the aisle and smiled at Christian, wishing him luck.

When the other bridesmaid's joined me, the music grew in volume as Lissa would start her descent down the aisle. I looked around the crowd and saw people scrutinising my baby, as she stood close to me and Adrian was not that far away, but I ignored that as I realised something or someone was missing.

Dimitri.

As I began scanning the crowd again I saw the people stand and looked down to see Lissa, walking down the aisle. The one giving her away was Stan, and I honestly didn't know why.

Lissa had gotten the same designer that made my dress to make hers that much I knew. Her dress was white, with lace covering the satin on the chest, thin straps holding it up. The bodice was tight and made a V dip to the bottom half where more lace covered the satin. The bottom was a non over-the-top princess skirt. Her shoes were high and white with silver studs decoration the outer straps. Her pale blonde hair was worn up, with ringlets coming down the sides and she had a small vale, which covered the back of her hair and she refused to put over her face. Her bouquet was made up of dark to light pink roses and I knew she wore a blue garter on her upper right thigh, she decided to tell me that rather than clue me in on her dress.

As Lissa and Christian's service began, I was in a full blown panic looking for Dimitri. Had he abandoned me? Why? What had I done?

I looked for the brown silky hair he had worn out today, the elegant suit, the graceful way he sat down. I couldn't see him, but that was when I realised something.

This whole time, Dimitri had an ulterior motive to bringing me here, to making me face Adrian. It was to test us, to test if I was true to him, to test if I harboured any feelings for Adrian.

I failed.

I still cared about Adrian, alot, but I loved Dimitri more, I always would, but Dimitri thinks I'm better off with the father of my child.

"Oh God..." I spoke under my breath but it didn't stop Lissa from looking at me.

_Rose?_

I ignored that, this revelation was too much; I had to get the hell out of here.

Lissa must have heard that in my head because she whispered to the priest and the next thing I knew she and Christian were reciting their vows. It wouldn't be long and I could leave. Crawl in a hole somewhere and stay there.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" Everyone rejoiced.

_Go Rose, go!_ Lissa yelled and looked at her gratefully.

I walked as fast as I could down the aisle, ignoring the calls of my child. She couldn't see me like this.

I found some abandoned steps and sat down, tears spilling from my eyes. I dropped my flowers and let the tears spill.

In coming here, I was able to tell Adrian the truth, able to give my daughter her father, able to help my friend, but I had lost the one person I needed most. Dimitri.

I couldn't believe he would think I would leave him, as if our relationship, our love, meant nothing.

"Rose?" I turned to see Adrian sit beside me.

"What do you want Adrian? Come to gloat?"

"Gloat, about what?" His brow wrinkled in confusion.

"You won! Dimitri is gone because of you!" I yelled, my hands balling into fists, nails cutting into my skin.

"Won? I didn't know there was a competition."

"Neither did I, but he seems to think I'm leaving him for you."

"He told you this?"

"He didn't have too. I know him."

"Then go to him."

I faced him, faced the man who had given me the greatest gift, Adria and saw, in those depthless green eyes that he meant everything.

"What?" Was all that I could manage to say.

"Go to him, find him and tell him this."

"Adrian..."

"Rose shut up. You always think you need to figure things on your own, that you don't need help. You're a lone wolf, one of the many things I loved about you. I still love you Rose, but I would never try and steal you. Dimitri thinks I won? No, he did. He has you, forever, something he needs to know, and you need to tell him. Find him, bring him back."

My smile radiated as what he said sunk in. I got up as did he and kissed him, fast.

"Thank you, for everything."

I ran, somehow I knew where he would be. In my heels, you'd think I'd be scared I'd break a foot, but not when I was on a mission. I ran, to the car, jumped in and drove to my destination. I sped, and luckily didn't get caught by police.

I parked, in a horrible way, but I didn't care. I ran through the gates, searching the board and saw what I was looking for. Pushing people out the way, jumping over luggage. I ran; I refused to stop, until I was in his arms.

I could hear people shouting but I didn't care, I just kept going.

There, I could see his frame now, he was straight ahead, about to go through security and I couldn't let that happen. I picked up the pace and breathed in a breath to prepare a scream.

"DIMITRI!" He stopped moving forward and turned, startled to hear my voice and I crashed into him. Luckily he had reacted fast and stopped us from falling.

"Rose, what're you doing?"

"You can't leave." I said, breathless, looking into his distraught eyes.

"Rose—"

"No! You left before, and it didn't help anything. I love you, not him, you can't go, you can't leave me." The emotions burned within me, he couldn't go, not after everything we had been through.

"Roza," I could tell he was giving up, he was going to leave, I would have to turn bold, our spectators seemed highly interested in what we were going to do next.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Dimitri looked at me and then dropped his bag, picking me up he kissed me with such force, the breath I had gained was knocked back out.

People clapped and I felt Dimitri smile as did I. He was staying with me, and I with him, I knew I would never leave him.

"We have a wedding to get too."

###

Smiles are what greeted us when Dimitri and I returned to Lissa's. She hugged me and slapped him on the chest for leaving.

Soon the attention was back on the newlyweds, as they danced. Dimitri took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

_Trying not to lose my head but I have never been this scared before_

_Tell you what I'll do instead; lay my body down on the floor_

_To forget what I've done, silhouette til the good lord come_

_All we know is distance_

_We're close and then we run_

_Kiss away the difference_

_I know you hate this one_

_Trying not to lose your own, boxing up everything, you've got_

_All you ever knew of home, you're scared scared to see_

_Your mother there in the door, you wonder where did the years go_

_All we know is distance_

_We're close and then we run_

_Kiss away the difference_

_I know you hate this one_

_But this is how the story ends_

_Or have we just begun_

_To kiss away the difference_

_I know you hate this one_

_The violins make no sound_

_And I begin to feel the ground_

_All we know is distance_

_We're close and then we run_

_Kiss away the difference_

_I know you hate this one_

_But this is where the story ends_

_Or have we just begun_

_To kiss away the difference_

_I know you hate this one_

"I love you, more than I should, but far less than you deserve." Dimitri said as the song finished.

I pulled his face to mine. "Ditto."

I looked over his shoulder to where Adrian and Adria were dancing; she was standing on his feet. They looked so happy, and I noticed something else, Adrian had a light in his eyes, it was back, _he_ was back, that was evident to the wide grin on his face as he danced with our daughter.

Everything was going to be okay. Dimitri and I had given Lissa her wedding present, us. We were now part of her royal guard and would remain with her. Though we would be sad to leave Russia, it just so happens that Lissa felt that Russia was a great place to begin making royal decrees.

Adria would have her father and Dimitri in her life, and she would be happy, as happy as any three year old with two daddies and one mommy could be.

I looked about the room, at my friends and family and realised that this was in no way the end, but the beginning of a new path, a new life, for all of us.

The words to the song resounded in my head as Dimitri took my hand and walked me back to our friends at out table.

_This where the story ends.

* * *

_

_Whoop! It is finished!_

_It took awhile, took some twists, but Stolen Heart has come to an end._

_I want to thank you all for following this Story, I know it was frustrating at times but you all persevered and for that I am thankful and I give permission for anyone to write a sequel, one shot, companion, anything to do with this, as long as they ask/tell me first._

_Well, this is it, check out my other stories._

_Thanks and don't forget to review!_

_Xoxo _


End file.
